The Chosen One and The Ancient One
by Bazzano03
Summary: During a mission SG-1 finds a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy and learn that their new mission is to help Anakin from getting turned to the dark-side. We'll the be able to save him or will they be stuck in that Galaxy and never return home.
1. Chapter 1: SG-1 meets Obi-wan and Anakin

**The Chosen One and the Ancient Power**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars and Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the Clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked.**

**Warning: In the star wars galaxy 'attack of the clones hasn't happened yet, but on SG-1 it has, so almost everything will stay the same from the movie, but there will be some**** changes.**

**And now on with the show!**

**Chapter 1: SG-1 Meets Obi-wan and Anakin**

"So how do you think this is going to go Daniel?" Jack O'Neill asked his best-friend and team-mate Daniel Jackson asked they went through the stargate. "Not sure yet, Jack, maybe we'll get lucky in finding more information." Daniel said to him as Major Samantha Carter came up to stand next to them with Teal'C right behind her as they were talking. "I hope so, Daniel the more you use your abilities the better chance you could put yourself out of commission from over doing it." Sam said as she looked at him.

"I know Sam and I am working at not overdoing it, but the goa'uld don't want to seem to give me a break, either on duty or off duty and the same goes for the NID as well. I some-times wish I didn't have this power, but it has saved you guys, Janet and the others more than once. So that more than anything gives me a reason to put it to use to protect people and the galaxy." He said as he looked at her with a caring look on his face.

"That may be Daniel Jackson, but it is best if you do not use it when you do not need it, I doubt there will be anything wrong on this mission." Teal'C said to his friend as they went to the building they saw on the M.A.L.P early that day and Janet Frasier had already told him to use his powers if he needed to when they were off world. "I get that Teal'C, but you know as well as I do that I have been marked because of these powers and since we're the most well known team out there that we're going to get targeted sooner or later by the goa'uld after having killed "8" goa'uld in the last "9" years." Daniel said as Jack sighed as he listened to his friends' arguing.

"Alright guys that's enough, we have work to do, Daniel I want you to be on the alert as we do this, Teal'C you and I will run a perimeter check to see if there is anything lurking and Carter you stay with Daniel while you two check this thing out" Jack said as the others quit arguing.

"Yes sir, we'll get right on it." Sam said to him and the two of them looked over the device that they had found. "So what do you think this thing is Sam?" Daniel asked as he kept half of his attention on keeping an internal eye out for any uninvited guests. "Not sure Daniel, but I think, hang on a second you better have a look at this inscription on it." she said to him as he came and sat down next to her and took a look at what the wording on it said.

'Power teaches as it grows, but in learning there is a price and to learn there is a trip that comes to the soul that has it and to help another with the same power to learn and keep their soul from getting touched by evil and is protected by it's loved ones ' Daniel read out as the two of them looked at each other.

What do you think that means?" Jack said as he and Teal'c came back into the room just as the device lit up. "Not sure Jack, but I think we're about to find out!" Daniel said as the four of them closed ranks to keep from getting separated as a flash of light blinded them and they were transported out of the room a minute later the flash wore off and they found themselves in a cargo hold.

"Where are we?" Jack said as they looked around. "Not sure, but I think and I hope I'm wrong here that we were sent to help someone who has powers similar to mine." Daniel said as they looked around and Teal'c turned and saw some equipment that he had seen in a movie that they saw a few months earlier. "O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, I think I have an idea of where we are, this is a droid similar to the R2D2 droid that we saw in Star Wars during our movie night." he said as they looked at each other and Daniel started to put it together as to why they were sent there.

"Okay going by the looks of the droid and the fact that the movie that we had seen was 'The Phantom Menace' we're here to help Anakin Skywalker, since we are ten years into their time-line from when Obi-wan Kenobi killed that sith-lord and took Anakin as his student, so something must happens to him in this time to make him brush the dark-side before the original trilogy came out, and we just have to figure out who the sith is that is manipulating him is and keep him from interfering with Anakin's welfare and help out the Jedi masters who were put in charge of him to let us get involved." Daniel said to the others.

"Do you that is what the device meant when it said that a soul with power to help another with similar power to guide it to it's real calling and protect it from evil and have it's loved ones keep him on track?" Sam asked him as Jack recalled that his friend was still learning to use his powers, but if they had any chance of completing their mission and getting home they were going to have to get involved, but his first concern was his best-friend since he didn't want Daniel to over do it to the point where he pushed himself into a collapse both from over using his powers and from the mission ahead.

**In the cockpit:**

"Master, I felt a surge of energy coming from the force, I think some thing has happened." Anakin Skywalker said to his Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi as they sat in the pilot and co-pilot chairs. " So have I Anakin and I have a feeling it has to do with you." "Obi-wan said as he looked at his student with concern.

"But why would have to do with me?" Anakin said with a frown as he thought of what could be going on he felt a soul with a power similar to his and realized that they had company. "Master, I felt a presence with a power that matches a Jedi's and it is very close by too." Anakin said to Obi-wan as Obi-wan frowned and stood up.

"Does the soul feel evil Anakin?" Obi-wan said to him quickly. "No, it matches ours and it is not alone either, there are some people with him or her and they all care about the person just as much as we care about each other." Anakin said as Obi-wan grabbed his light-saber. "Stay here Anakin, I'll see what they want." Obi-wan said as he left the room.

Mean while in the Cargo bay, the team was figuring out their next move, and Daniel was working at getting his emotions under wraps as the others talked about what they were going to say to who-ever was flying the ship and explain their unexpected arrival. Daniel was practicing his meditation and learning to keep his telekinesis and fire abilites under control to show whoever this ship belonged to that he was not a danger to them.

"Daniel you alright there?" Jack asked his team-mate. "Yeah, I'm fine Jack, I'm just exercising my abilities and getting ready to show that who-ever the ship belongs to that we're friends. Head's up we got company." Daniel said as the door opened to reveal Obi-wan. "Hello, may I ask who you all are?" Obi-wan asked as he gauged the teams feelings and saw that the brown-haired man was kind, but tense as he learned how to control his power, his friends were tense with their weapons at half-mast and the older man shifted closer to the man that was obviously was a friend of his as the woman reached out and grabbed the man's elbow in a caring move and he could tell that they were close if not already together by now while the black man had his weapon his a semi-vertical position as if he was getting ready to lay protection for the four of them, and Obi-wan could tell that the man was a warrior with a gentle heart and that he cared about his companions deeply.

"Hi, I'm sorry for just dropping in, but we are looking for a couple of people." Sam said as she looked at the man in front of them and noticed that he was holding a light-saber. "May I ask who you are looking for?" Obi-wan said and he sensed that whatever this was about had to do with his padawan, but wasn't sure what tell he had more information. "We are looking for an Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." The young man said as he stood up.

"Before I answer that, can you tell me your names please." Obi-wan said as he got ready for a possible battle. "My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson, this Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'C. We're known as SG-1 on our planet." Daniel said as he sensed that the man was on the alert and was thinking that by giving this information that the other man would relax. "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi and my padawan is Anakin Skywalker, but may I ask why you are looking for us?" he asked.

"May I ask what the date is here, Obi-wan?" Teal'c asked as he lifted his staff weapon back into parade rest. "January 10th of 3100 BBY." Obi-wan said as he looked at Teal'C. 'Okay that means that we arrived ten years from the date that 'The Phantom Menace' ended' Daniel thought as he calculated the dates in his mind, and then sent the same message to the others. "Did you feel any strange jolts earlier?" Sam said as she looked at Obi-wan and smiled gently at him. "We did actually, but how may I ask did you know that Major Carter?" Obi-wan said as he looked at her

"Because that was us that you felt and my friend has the same abilities that you have, but before you ask, he is not dark side user, and we know him very well." Jack said as he relaxed now that they had found who they were looking for and got ready for the next part of the mission as they had planned, he put the P-90 down on his vest and moved closer to Sam and Daniel.

"Why don't you come with me back to the cockpit and we can learn more about each other." Obi-wan said and sensed that they had all relaxed and felt his senses relax now that he knew that they were not a danger to him or his padawan. "Sure, so may I ask where you were flying from?" Daniel said as he followed Obi-wan out of the room with his team-mates right behind him. "We just finished a mission on Ansion and are heading back to Coruscant. "Obi-wan said as he looked over his shoulder at Daniel. "Listen, Daniel was is it, if you need some help in controlling your powers, I can give you some pointers." he added with smile.

"Thank you Obi-wan I would appreciate it. As to the reason we're here, we're going to need to meet with you and your Jedi council as soon as we get back, it has to do with why we were sent here." Daniel said to him. "I will contact the council and tell them we have to have an emergency meeting and you can meet with them later on when we get to the temple" Obi-wan said as they got to the cock-pit. Anakin looked over at them with a frown on his face before he sensed that they were not a danger and then smiled as he looked at them. "Anakin, this is Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal'C, they're the presences that we felt earlier, and Daniel has powers similar to ours." Obi-wan said as Anakin stood up to greet them.

"Hi, my name is Anakin Skywalker and it is nice to meet all of you. Why don't you all have a seat we'll be back to Coruscant in a few hours." Anakin said as they all shook hands. "Anakin, have you been fooling around with the navi-computer again?" Obi-wan said as they took a seat and he looked at the computer. "Yes Master, I was adjusting it so we would come out closer to the planet." Anakin said with a chagrined look on his face. "I know that you want get back soon, but you have to have patience we'll get back soon enough." Obi-wan said with a gentle smile. "Yes master." Anakin said with a irritated sigh. Daniel sensed his feelings and leaned over to talk to him.

"So what's wrong Anakin?" Daniel asked him gently and Anakin looked at him "I'm not sure Daniel, but I have this feeling something is wrong and my mother is in danger and I can't shake it off." Anakin said and Daniel nodded in understanding. "I understand that, a few weeks ago my friends and I were on a planet when we were attacked and a bomber was getting ready to drop some bombs that if they had landed would have killed Sam, and I realized that it matched up to the dream that I had before Teal'C and I had gone AWOL, and using every ounce of control that I had threw everything I had at it, I may have taken it out, but the resulting jolt from it caused to me pass out from the pain, it took a week for me to recover from it and my doctor and friends don't want me pushing it too hard." Daniel said as Sam sat down on the edge of the arm of his chair, as she wrapped an arm around in him comfort since it had scared the heck out of her.

"I'm willing to take a guess here that whatever you dreamt about was not just a dream, but a premonition, and if that is the case, we may be able to head it off before it happens." Sam said as she looked at Anakin and Daniel since she and Daniel were close and she understood what the near-miss had done emotionally to him and if they could help Anakin with his problem than they were on the right track. As she thought about it she hoped that whatever happened now, that they could finish what they came to do and make it home.

**The next chapter will be SG-1 friends and the president finding out, and the team will be meeting with the Jedi council while Anakin and Obi-wan get their instructions to protect Amidala. May the force be with you**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Mission and the Jedi

**The Chosen One and the Ancient Power**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked**.

**Warning: This chapter is going to involve information from a couple of SG-1 season episodes, and there are hints of the plan for Anakin, so there will be spoilers for chapter 3 of the movie before they meet up with Padme**

**Chapter 2: The New Mission and the Jedi Council**

It had been eight hours since SG-1 left and they hadn't heard from them in six and General George Hammand was getting more concerned by the hour as he knew that his young friend was still learning to control his powers. As he stood there looking at the gate he heard someone come into the room and turned to see Doctor Janet Frasier come into the control room with a concerned look on her face. "Anything from them General?" she asked as they stood there.

"Not yet Doctor and I'm getting ready to send SG-3 to see what is wrong, hopefully it doesn't mean that they have been captured again, but we'll see what happens." Hammond said as he looked at her. "General something is happening in the gate room!" Walter Harriman shouted out suddenly and they all turned to see a bright light flash in the room. "Who is that General?" Graham Simmons said as he looked at the ascended Ancient. "That is Shifu, he was Daniels' stepson, but I wonder why he is here and if this has anything to do with SG-1." Hammond said as he and Frasier went into the gate room and Shifu retook human form as they came in.

"Shifu what are you doing here and where is SG-1?" Hammond asked him as he came to stand in front of the boy. "There is a situation that Daniel has to deal with in another galaxy, do you know of the movie Star Wars?" Shifu asked as he looked at the officers in front of him. "We do, but we thought that it was just a movie." Frasier said. "It is not, the jedi have powers similar to ours and we have sent the team to help their chosen with ours and though he is learning it will take time, since Daniel is just learning how to use his powers, he can help Jedi Skywalker, while they help him learn to control his powers." Shifu said to her.

"Will this keep the amount of pressure from the fallout on his body and mind to a minimum?" Frasier asked quickly, since as a doctor she had been taking care of him ever since he had come into her care and loved him like a brother, he was close to her and his friendship with her was as strong as the one with Sam.

"It will help him control the pain and with time, will allow him to heal himself, he will still need you, but he'll be able to handle it more easily, with his powers and training he will be our galaxy's version of a Jedi knight when they return, and he will continue to learn and grow when they come back." Shifu said to her

"How long will they be gone for?" Hammond asked him. "They have arrived just before they have gotten to the planet that the jedi live on so they will be there till Jedi Skywalker finishes his prophecy, but their galaxy is different from ours and runs on a different time than our does. So the estimation would be anywhere from a month to three of our time." Shifu said to him. "I know that you are not happy with our decision, but if it saves an innocent, it will benefit everyone."

"I understand, could you check in on them for us, and send them a message to them to be careful and that we will see them again soon?" Hammond said. "I will General Hammond I know what SG-1 means to the both of you and I know that you are really good friends." He said to the man.

"Thank you for telling us that again. I hope that we will see you again son." Hammond said as he watched the boy change back into his ascended form and leave the room again and he and Frasier exchanged looks as they headed up to the briefing room. "I better call the president, it looks like we are going to have some work to do in fixing things till SG-1 comes home." He said as he and Frasier walked into the room.

"Doctor, I want you to hide every piece of information that you have on Daniel since he retook human form and gained these powers and keep this from getting out among the other Medical personal and that includes Doctor McKenzie since I haven't forgiven him for the false diagnosis that landed Doctor Jackson in Mental health four years ago." Hammond added as he looked at his Chief Medical Officer.

"Yes sir, I will, what are you going to tell the team leaders and the president?" she asked him and he sighed. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm calling a briefing in an hour and I want SG-2, 3, and13 as well as you in here, understood." He said as she nodded and left the room as he went into the office. He knew that SG-1 had friends in all three teams especially in the case of Lieutenant Colonel Louis Feretti who had been on the first SG mission with Daniel and Jack and the trio had been through a lot together.

His memory flashed to the day he had assigned the SG teams…

**The Children of the Gods: The Beginning of the SGC**

_He had just gotten off the phone with the president and saw that Daniel, Jack, Sam, Kawalsky, and Samuels were into the briefing room and prepared for what he was going to say to his god daughter and the three men. He knew that Daniel was in emotional pain and that the trio was pissed after what had happened on Abydos, and decided that the three were going to be assigned to the first two teams since as they had the most experience in fighting whatever these things were that they take took the first two teams and could work together without a problem._

_He didn't know that the four had already decided that no matter what happened that they were going to stay together, since though they were complete opposites that they had already connected and knew each other extremely well. As he left the room Bert Samuels barked. "Ten-hut!" to get the others' attention and they all went on alert as Daniel shifted position and he hid a smile of amusement, since the young man was going to be around them a lot he'd learn they're ways. _

_"People, what is spoken of in this room is classified NCI top secret. Colonel, what do we know of these hostiles that we didn't know yesterday?" he said as Jack got ready to tell him. "Not a hell of a lot sir, the Abydonian boys that survived the fight on our base camp said that it was Ra." Jack said with a sigh. "I thought he was dead gentlemen, which is it?" Hammond asked gently. "Oh, he is dead. He is definitely dead." Daniel started to confirm before turning to Jack and adding. "I mean the bomb, he has to be dead, right?" and Jack hid his look of exasperation as he listened to the young man. "Then who is coming through the gate?" Hammond asked. _

_"Gods" Daniel said bluntly with a disgusted look on his face as Hammond in shock said. "What?!", and Daniel quickly explained his comment. "Not as in GOD Gods, Ra played a god, the sun god and he wanted the people of Abydos to think that he was the only one." And Sam, who quickly saw where he was going with this, said. "So you're saying that Ra wasn't the last of his race after all?" and Kawalsky said. "Maybe he has a brother Ray." And Jack responded to that with. "That's just what we need." _

_Hammond was getting tired of the jokes and wanted to get their briefing back on track as he saw the look of calculation on Daniels' face as he began putting it together. "Wait a minute, the legend said that Ra's race was dying and he went searching for a new host and found a young boy and took him as his host, but who's to say that the rest of his race didn't do the same thing. I mean this could be happening all over the galaxy and anywhere there is a stargate, I mean this could be happening right now." He said with a look of fear in his eyes as he realized what this meant if they didn't get his wife and brother-in-law back. Hammond nodded as he processed what he had just heard and turned to Jack._

_"Colonel, you have had the most experience in fighting this hostile and assuming that you can defend yourself in the field." Hammond said as he watched Jack think it over. "We beat them once."Jack said. "I'll take that as a maybe, Captain Carter, are you confident that our stargate will send us to where we want to go with these coordinates and new information that you found?"he said as he looked her. "The computer is feeding the revised version of the coordinates into the targeting computer and it'll take time to calculate, but it should spit out two or three destinations of month." She explained as he looked at her with a concerned look on his face._

_"People, let's not fool ourselves here, this job is going to be dangerous and we were much better off if the gate had stayed buried."Hammond said as Sam looked at him in disbelief and he suppressed a groan as he knew that she wanted to be an astronaut and thought that this was the next best thing. "With all due respect sir, we can't just bury our heads in the sand, I mean think of what we could learn, think of what we could bring back." She was saying as he tried to explain his worries to her. _

_"What you could bring back is precisely what I'm afraid of Captain. However the president happens to agree with you and if your theories pan out, he has ordered the formation of nine teams who will perform reconnaissance, determine threats and if possible will make peaceful contact with the people of these worlds. Now these teams will work on a top secret basis, and no one will know of their existence except for the president and the joint chiefs." He said as he looked at Jack and got ready to give team assignments._

_"Colonel O'Neill" he said as Jack looked him in shock and said. "Sir?" unsure of what he was going to say to him. "Your team will be designated SG-1, and the team will consist of yourself, Captain Carter," he was about to continue when he was interrupted by Daniel. "And me." Daniel said as he kept his head down and Hammond looked at him in understanding. "Doctor Jackson we need you here as a consultant with the other teams, your knowledge of ancient cultures and languages is far too valuable to" He started to say when he was interrupted again. _

_"NO, look I understand that this is your decision, but I really need to be on their team, my wife is out there somewhere, General, I need to go." Hammond looked at Jack who had raised an eye-brow and sighed. "I'll take that under consideration." And he turned to Kalwalsky. "Major Kawalsky, you will be heading SG-2." He said as Kawalsky looked at him in surprise. "I will?" Kawalsky said in shock and Hammond nodded."Colonel O'Neill said that it is time you had a command." He said as Kawalsky looked at Jack. "I had a moment of weakness."Jack said._

_Hammond had been getting ready to tell them that after Ferretti was fully recovered from his injuries he would join SG-2, when an airman came into the room with a message and passed it to Samuels who read it and looked at the rest of the team and said with a smile. "He's awake" and Jack had torn out of the room as the others looked at him and he knew that the rest of the briefing was going to have to be put on hold. "Dismissed" Hammond said as the others got up and left._

**SGC-Hammonds office (The Children of the Gods Epilogue and before Emancipation)**

_After a two day mission and relocation of the refugees everything was quiet and Hammond and Jack were in the office and he waited for Jack to fill him in. "So what did you find out Colonel?" he asked as he looked at his new second-in-command and waited for him to give his report. _

_"We found the hostile that attacked us, turns out that Teal'c was his first prime, which I think means Colonel or General in their language, but we were too late to save Daniels' wife she had been turned into a host right before we arrived, and we lost his brother-in-law as well he was chosen before we brought back the refugees." Jack said as he looked at his new commanding officer. "What's the hostiles' name and which culture are we looking at here?" Hammond asked as he listened to the report from SG-1's leader. "_

_His name is Apophis and he is from the same culture that Ra is from, Daniel explained to me that in the myths that Ra was the sun god and Apophis was the serpent god who was Ra's rival and going by what we have seen in the last year and a half, I think that when we killed Ra, that we gained the attention of Ra's enemies within their culture, because of the bomb that General West had me take with us during the first trip." Jack said as he finished explaining. _

_"We have another problem too, because Daniel and I killed Ra, we're probably going to be on the goa'ulds most wanted list along with Teal'c because he switched sides and joined us, and Daniel had figured out how to get the gate going again along with showing the Abydonians the truth of Ra's over seers, and everything that we saw on Abydos matched up to the bible story Exodus too. So most if not all of our battles against these things is going to be drawn on both fact and myth, and most of the cultures that Daniel studied are going to be involved." Jack added as he explained what his friend had told him earlier after leaving him to get some rest._

_"What do these hostiles call themselves and what are their bodyguards?" Hammond asked as he absorbed what Jack had just told him. "They're known as the Goa'uld and they are more than just aliens, their parasites. I have an understanding that they look like snakes in their natural state, but they're eyes glow gold every time they get pissed when they are in a human body. The way do it is they go through in the neck and wrap around the spinal cord and that locks them into the human brain so they can take control, while they're bodyguards are called Jaffa who are human form aliens that act as incubators for their infant form and act as they're armies. Daniel got the translation for the word Goa'uld from Skaara and he said that it meant god in Ancient Egyptian, which means that these things basic word structure comes from Ancient Egypt, during the culling Skaara translated it to them choosing the children of the gods." Jack said and Hammond sighed._

_"How are things working out between the two of you, now that you are working together again?"Hammond asked him as he watched Jack as Jack said gently. "Alright, our connection has grown stronger since he came home and I know that now that we're going to be working together that he is going to need me a lot, since he has no relatives on this planet and we're his only chance at a semi-normal life now that he has come home again." He said as he looked at his CO. "Charlie and I are going to keep him busy and it's best if we stay together." He added. _

_"Do you think it would be best if he worked from the base rather than going through the 'gate, and if we should let him have his own team in the civilian sector?" Hammond asked him and Jack shook his head. "No sir, if he stays here he'll drive himself crazy from over-thinking it, and it would work better if he was in the field than on the side-lines, this way he stays mentally and emotionally strong till we find his family and he can work on what he needs to do here, I'm probably the closest thing he has to family now, and with that he'll need an older brother to take care of him, on or off duty." Jack said to him gently and Hammond nodded in understanding._

_"So what do you have in mind Colonel?" Hammond asked Jack. "That he stays with me till he finds a place to live and since he is the one with the most knowledge of our enemies backgrounds, that we put him in charge of the Archeology and linguistics department till we have some people that understand this stuff and he can run the civilian department." Jack said. _

_"Alright, I'll set things up, but till then he is under your command, so what are your plans for Teal'C" Hammond asked as he thought of what to do with the alien soldier. "He knows a lot about the planets that we're going to be visiting, he has tactical information and at the same time can help Daniel if Daniel needs a translation if he doesn't know what something means. The three of us are already connecting to him and with time our bonds are going to be unbreakable."Jack said with conviction and Hammond looked at the colonel with amazed understanding, since it was going an interesting time as the teams got used to each other._

_Hammond had watched as the team started growing closer and knew that with time that nothing would break that bond. Now six years on their connection had grown even stronger than before, especially once Daniel had ascended and then descended and gained his powers, he had watched as his god-daughter and surrogate son started growing closer and Jack, Teal'C, Janet, and their friends on the other teams had grown more protective and their friendship had strengthened._

As his thoughts came to end, he got ready to call the president he then picked up the red phone and waited for his commander to answer. "Hello, George what can I do for you?" the president said and Hammond took a deep breath. "Mr. President, there is a situation that has come up that involves Dr. Jackson and his abilities." He said and waited for him to answer. "What happened?" the president asked as he wondered what his SGC commander could mean. "Apparently the movies that we thought were science fiction are in fact, based off the truth here in another galaxy." Hammond said and the president lifted an eye-brow. "What are you talking about George?" he said and Hammond took a deep breath.

"The Ancients have sent SG-1 to the Star Wars galaxy and he is apparently supposed to help the Jedi's chosen one to keep from getting turned to the dark-side." He finished and the president was looking shocked on his end. "Did they give any indication of when SG-1 was going to come home?" the president asked. "Yes sir, the Harcesis said that they were going to come home in a few months. The plan was that while he was to help Skywalker, they would train him to control his powers." Hammond said to him.

"Okay, with SG-1 out of commission I want you to place Colonel Feretti and Colonel Reynolds in charge of things on the base, and I will keep this from getting out especially with Senator Kinsey trying to get everyone out of the Stargate program." The president said to him and Hammond let out a sigh of relief as he knew that his friends welfare was safe now at last.

"Yes sir thank you, I know that SG-1 will come home, but we have to be patient." Hammond said and the president nodded at the statement on his end as well. "Yes we will, thanks for letting me know and give them my best wishes."The president said to him as they got ready to hang up. "Yes sir and I will." Hammond said and they both hung up and he prepared for the briefing that they would have.

He picked up the phone and called all three SG teams for a meeting in a half an hour and when that hour was up he looked and saw Frasier and the three teams in the room talking as he left his office. As he left the office, Lou Ferretti turned from his conversation with Paul Reynolds and looked at him. "What did you want to see us about sir?" Ferretti asked as they all sat down. Hammond took a deep breath and turned to Frasier. "Doctor did you take care of Doctor Jackson's medical files and give them the order?" he asked and she nodded with a firm look.

"Yes sir, I put them in my office and locked the vault that I have in there so nobody gets them and I put a order on my entire team that if what we say in here gets out, they're being removed from the program and assigned somewhere else." She said with a firm tone and he nodded. "Sir what is going on, what is this about?" Ferretti asked again as he started thinking it probably had to do with SG-1 again and that the team was a magnet for trouble because of the first mission.

"Shifu came to see me and Doctor Frasier and said that SG-1 is on a new mission, they were sent to the Star Wars galaxy to help the Jedi deal with whatever happens before the original trilogy was based. The Ancients plan was that while SG-1 was helping the Jedi and their senator friends, the Jedi could train Doctor Jackson to control his powers." Hammond explained as the three teams looked at them in shock. "So they're trying to rewrite what 'the attack of the clones' was about and they've sent my friends to handle it." Ferretti said in disbelief as he remembered when Charlie Kawalsky was turned into a host and killed and the three of them were even more pissed after losing another friend and the issue with the goa'uld had become personal.

"Did they say when SG-1 was going to come home?" Reynolds asked as he looked at his commander. "Yes, because of the differences of time between our galaxies, SG-1 will be gone for close to three months." Hammond said and watched the three team leaders exchange looks at that.

"So what do you need us to do, sir?" David Dixon asked him. "The three of you are you going to be picking up the slack from the team and Major Balinsky, I'm placing you in charge of the Archeology, Linguistics, and anthropology department till they come back. Understood?" Hammond asked and they all nodded. "Colonel Ferretti, I know that Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill are your friends, but going by what Shifu told me there is a very good chance that whatever Palpatine is trying to pull in their galaxy, then it could kill a lot of people and explain what happened before the original trilogy came out. Shifu and Oma Desala think that Daniel could help with whatever caused Skywalker to turn and head off Palpatines plans before they lead to the climax leading up to the first trilogy."

"I understand that sir, but I'm going to miss them a lot, I mean when we lost Charlie, it was hard as we were on separate teams, but the three of us stuck it out together and then when Daniel ascended it hit me just as hard as it hit you the five of you, Jack had broken down and that was and the first time I had seen him cry, since his son died. I'm not sure if I can take losing another friend and team-mate from the original team." Ferretti said as he looked at his commander and Hammond saw the tears in his eyes as he said this and he looked at Frasier as she nodded and knew she planned to talk to him later. "It'll be fine son, they'll be back soon." Hammond said.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Hammond asked and they all shook their heads. "Alright, dismissed" Hammond said and they all got up. 'Stay safe SG-1 and come back soon, we need you' he thought as he headed back to his office.

**On Coruscant:**

After Padme Amidala's ship was destroyed she and her body-guards headed to the senate capital building, during the course of that trip Chancellor Palpatine was meeting with four members of the Jedi council about the separatist movement while under the political exterior Sidious was making his plans for Anakin and getting ready to exterminate the Jedi order and the assassination was the perfect reason to tempt Anakin as he knew that Anakin had loved Amidala for years.

As he and Mace Windu were talking he sensed that something had happened and knew that it had to do with Anakin and that his plans were going to be thwarted, and rewrote his plans and shifted his attention back to Mace and the debate over the separatist movement that has come up.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off the vote my friends, more and more systems are joining the separatists every-day." He said and Mace started stating his opinion. "If they do break away" he started to say and Palpatine stopped him. "I will not let this republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two, my negotiations will not fail." "But if they do you have to understand that there are not enough Jedi to keep the peace. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Mace said and Palpatine turned to Yoda. "Master Yoda, do you really think that it will come to war." He asked and Yoda closed his eyes as he started to tap into the force. "Uncertain the future is, the dark-side clouds everything." Yoda said and then a message came up and Palpatine answered it as an alien receptionist called him.

"Sir, the loyalist committee is here to speak to you." The alien said to him and he nodded. "Good send them in." he said and turned to the Jedi masters. "We'll finish this soon, I have another meeting." He said and got up from his desk and Mace lifted a hand to his face when he got an internal message from Obi-wan. 'Master Windu, there is a group of people here that have information and need to talk to the council, when would you like to meet with them' Obi-wan sent to him through the force and he and Yoda exchanged looks and then Mace saw the look in Yoda's eyes that said two hours and he mentally thought to Obi-wan. 'Obi-wan, Yoda and I decided that the meeting will be in two hours, bring your new friends to the temple so they can refresh themselves and we will meet with them after you have had time to rest.' He thought and got a brief message. 'Yes master' he felt Obi-wan think back to him and stood up.

The committee came into the room with Padme in the lead with Senator Organa, Jar-Jar and Alee Tiim with her as Yoda came up to her. "Senator Amidala, your attack on the landing platform tragic it is, seeing you safe brings warms feelings to my heart." Yoda said and Padme gave him a gentle smile before she asked. "Do you have any idea who is behind these assassination attempts?" "We have reports that point to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Mace said as he joined them. "I think that Count Dooku is behind it." She said and Ki-Adi Mundi said to that. "He is a political idealist, not a murderer." "You know M'lady that Count Dooku was once a jedi, he couldn't assassinate anyone, it is not in his character." Mace said to her.

"Master jedi, may I recommend that Senator Amidala be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine said and Senator Organa responded. "Do you really think that is such a wise decision in these troubled times." As Padme looked at the Chancellor in disbelief, she tried to hold off what was about to be said. "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not think that the situation is that" to which he interrupted. "Is that serious, no but I do Senator, I understand that more security would be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with, an old friend like Master Kenobi." He said to her as he looked at Mace and Yoda.

"That is possible, he has just come from a border dispute on Ansion." Mace said as he got where the Chancellor was going with his idea. "Do it for me M'lady please, the idea of losing you is unbearable." Palpatine said. The idea he had was to use Padme as a distraction for Anakin to lure him away from the Jedi and turn him into his apprentice, before he exterminated the jedi order and took over.

"I will have Obi-wan report to you as soon as possible, M'lady." Mace said as the meeting came to an end "Thank you master jedi." She said with a sigh, knowing that there was going to no getting out of whatever happened. Mace was unsure of what the people that arrived wanted to talk to him and Yoda about, but decided to wait and see as the time for their meeting came closer and he and Yoda prepared them-selves for whatever it was that the team was going to tell them.

The team had spent the trip getting acquainted with Obi-wan and Anakin and with Anakin and Daniel's talk, Anakin was beginning to feel less anxious over what was going on. After getting back to the planet, the team saw that it matched up to what they had seen in the movies and knew that what-ever happened they were going to have to be on their toes. Daniel looked at their new friends and turned to Obi-wan. "Obi-wan could you tell me about the temple's ranking system it would help us if we understood it before we met the council, and it would work if we had a list of names on the council so we know who is who of the Jedi masters?" Daniel asked him with a gentle smile.

"Alright Daniel, there are four different groups within the temple: The Younglings, Padawans, Knights, and Masters. The younglings range from three to twelve years of age and are trained till they are chosen by a jedi knight or master. Once the padawans are chosen by a jedi knight they are moved to the knight's quarters and raised as a surrogate son or daughter and trained till they are ready for the trials, which can take time and a lot of patience."

"So you act like a father or mother to the student that you have chosen as padawan, and how long does it take to go through training?" Sam asked as she listened to what Obi-wan was saying to them. "It takes anywhere from twelve to fourteen years before the council thinks you are ready for the trials. Once you are cleared by the council you graduate to a jedi knight and are allowed to go on mission."

"The jedi masters are the highest ranking members of the order and only a select few are selected for the council so there are twelve members of the council. The jedi council consists of Yoda, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Plo Koon, Yaddle who is a female version of Yoda, Yarael Poof, and Depa Billiba, and the twelve of them make up a quarter of the jedi masters who are in the order." Obi-wan finished explaining as Daniel nodded as he realized that the ones that were going to be the hardest to convince were Mace and Yoda who knew the duo that he was trying to help and protect.

"Because of the unrest of in the senate there have been some problems and the council leaders keep getting called into the Chancellors' office. My mentor was one of the best and would have joined if it weren't for his need to help out so many people, the last mission that he and I were on was ten years ago." Obi-wan said with a sigh as he and Anakin looked at each other.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked and hoped that it hadn't been like what happened on the movie. "We were fighting against a sith-lord and he was stabbed, because he was a father to me, I lost control and did battle with the sith-lord and manage to cut him in half and kill him. Qui-Gon died because it had cauterized his internal organs even though he had bled to death from the internal damage." Obi-wan said to him.

"Why are you asking this, I sense your feelings it's almost as if you know what had happened to us over the past ten years, and how did you know about the dark-side or the sith?" Obi-wan asked as he looked at the four of them and Daniel exchanged looks with his team-mates in what to tell him, till he saw the look in Jack's eyes that said to him 'wait till we meet with everyone and then we will tell them the truth of why we are here Daniel' and he nodded.

"We'll explain when we have that meeting, but for now be patient."Daniel said to him and just then Anakins' com-link went off. "Yes master" he said to the hologram of Mace Windu. "We're ready to see you now, so you and your friends can come in now Anakin." Mace said and Anakin nodded. "Yes Master." and hung up.

"Let's go you guys." Daniel said as they got ready to go into the room. "Jack, you better let me do the talking, because if this is anything like our dealings with Oma, than we are going to have to control our feelings." He added and Jack nodded to him as they went into the room and saw the Jedi masters in the room sitting in a semi circle and turned to the two that he was going to have explain things two who he knew were the leaders of the council and saw that one of them looked like Samuel L. Jackson, when he had played the character in the movie.

"Hello masters jedi, my name is Daniel Jackson, and these are my friends Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and Teal'C, the four of us are known as SG-1 on our planet and we are from another galaxy different than this one and we were sent here on a mission." He said.

"What were you sent here for Doctor Jackson and why did you land in Obi-wan and Anakin's ship?" Mace asked him. "Do you know what a science fiction movie is Master Windu, and believe there is more at work than meets the eye?" Sam asked Mace. "Yes we have holo-movies here, and we do believe that, but what does this have to do with why you were sent here?" Mace asked as he turned to look at her.

"In our world, everything that we have studied gets added into different story-lines and through those stories they are created into movies, and one of them happens to have been turned into a six movie arc that is known as 'Star Wars' and that story is about all of you and your past and future." Daniel said as he looked at the fourteen Jedi gently who all were looking at him in shock and disbelief. "Your future is the reason we're here, we are here to help your chosen one from making a mistake that will destroy all of you." Daniel added.

"So you're saying that your planet has created a storyline about us and it has to with what happens in the future and that is why you have come, so you can help us fight who-ever is responsible for whatever is about to happen. Did the movie show what happened to Qui-Gon and how Anakin became a Jedi?" Obi-wan asked as he looked at his new friend and hoped that what he was about to say wouldn't confirm what he was thinking.

"It does, Obi-wan and it showed how Anakin brushed the dark-side with the current mission, because of his mother. The first trilogy had to do with your future and the one that is being made right now spans the past ten years and the next three, in our world while these movies have already shown what happened to all of you, none of these things have happened yet here in your galaxy and that is the reason for why we were sent here, to keep it from happening." Daniel said as he looked at the two jedi next to him who looked at him shocked.

"What happens to me in these movies am I the same or do become a Sith?" Anakin asked as he started feeling the fear that he hadn't felt in years since he had moved to Coruscant. "I'm sorry Anakin, but in the movies you become a Sith known as Darth Vader, the movies never showed what caused you to make that final choice, but we're here to keep it from happening." Daniel said and Anakins' legs gave out. "Anakin! " Obi-wan shouted out and summoned a chair so Anakin could sit down. "Anakin listen to me, what played in the movies they told us about showed us what could happen, and if given the chance we can keep it from happening, but first you have to control your fear." Obi-wan said to him in soothing tone as Daniel crouched in front of him.

"Anakin your powers are strong, but the first step to understanding what is going to happen is to let go of pride and allow your internal self to take control, do you remember what they taught you, let go of your fear, I can help you with that and together we can keep what happens in the future from happening. Where I come from when it comes to fear, focus on the people you care about that will help fight what-ever the enemy is trying to do to brainwash you." Daniel said to him as Anakin looked him with scared eyes.

"Believe me I understand what you're feeling right now, because I felt the same once, I have had several encounters with technology that have come close to me being turned to the dark-side out of addiction, and my friends were the only ones who could keep that from happening. During a mission a few years back my friends and I found my stepson who had the knowledge of the host that the parasitical race that over-run our galaxy stored in his mind and he showed me what could happen if that knowledge was ever unleashed, and it turned me into my galaxy's version of a sith. "

After the dream was over, my commanding officers who happen to be like a father and a brother to me decided that we were going to keep that box shut and locked, I was captured and forced to try remember that knowledge, but forced myself to focus on my memories of my family and friends instead and that kept me from succumbing, it was because of their love for me that I fought it and won." Daniel said as Jack, Sam and Teal'C crowded around him then.

Anakin looked at him then and saw the conviction in his face and slowly got his fear under control and stood up as he turned to the archeologist. "If you can help me fight this sith and keep me from turning into one, than I accept any help you can offer. I think that the first step to completing that though is my mother." Anakin said and then turned to his mentor and the other jedi masters. "Master, just before SG-1 showed up in our ship, I started having dreams about my mother and that she was hurt and killed, and Daniel and Sam both think that they aren't dreams, but premonitions. I wish to go and check on my mother." Anakin said with the conviction of a grown man.

"We grant you that request, but you still have another mission that you and Obi-wan have to do, the chancellor has requested that you and Obi-wan protect Senator Amidala from who-ever is trying to assassinate her, with the three of you together that should keep this from getting worse." Mace said with a frown as he started understanding what is was that the team just told them. "Doctor Jackson what's the other reason for why you came aside from protecting Anakin and helping us with whatever's about to happen." He said as he looked the archeologist and sensed that whatever he was about to tell them was about go into what happened to Qui-Gon and why the council heard him on occasion.

"The ascended beings in our galaxy, their called the ancients and are probably the beings that you consider the force here and they wanted me to help you and in return you could train me to control my powers." Daniel said to him and Mace and Yoda exchanged looks. "Master Windu, do you know what ascension is?" Daniel then asked him. "No, but Master Jinn studied it when we were in training as apprentices, why do you ask?" Mace asked him. "To put it gently, ascension is where you lose human form and turn into energy, when Qui-Gon died he used a form of ascension and was able to retain his consciousness in the force, and can take human form and interact with you.

"That is what happened to me in our galaxy, but in making that decision, I was forced into a non interference law, which meant that if my friends were in trouble, I couldn't help them, during a mission that involved my wife's home planet I had to make a choice to help or not and chose the former. When I did that, the ancients erased my memory and returned me to my human body, but left the powers dormant till something woke then up and that something was a form of therapy that helped to keep head-aches under control, when I was trained to do that it unleashed my power." Mace looked surprised as Kit turned to Daniel.

"We can help you learn but it is going to be difficult, since you are past the age that we take in a padawan." Kit said. "I understand that, but I'm a quick learner and have already learned combat training and meditation and other mental skills to work with it, but I need help in learning to control these other abilities physically." Daniel said as he looked at the three of them and after a mental conversation Yoda responded.

"Train you we will, but need you we do to help Obi-wan and Anakin, hard it will be to go check on Anakin's family, when has he a mission." Yoda said as he looked at Daniel. " I have an idea about what to do about this: Sam and I can go to Tatooine and find out what the premonition was about and if you mother is under attack, I'll take care of it and Jack and Teal'c can stay here and act as security officers for the Senator, and help you out with her, and we will be back as soon as possible too, so we can work together." Daniel said and Jack frowned at that and the idea of being separated for a few days.

"That's a really good idea Daniel, with the two of you checking on his mother and giving assistance if she needs it, it can help Anakin to focus on what we have to and after you're done you head back here or where-ever the council needs you to go." Obi-wan said as he looked at him. "Obi-wan, I need you to understand something here, I know that the Jedi way is hard to walk away from, but Anakin was born and raised outside of the temple, he needs to have attachments in his life, his mother is one and Padme is a friend that he still cares about, his training was irregular and his adult life should be filled with love and affection." Daniel said to him.

"How did you know that I was going to have that conversation with him, never mind the movies, so what do you suggest is the best way to manage things over the next few years?" Obi-wan asked him. "If he and Padme choose to have a relationship, support them, there is something else as well." Sam said as she saw where her friend was going with this. "What is it?" Obi-wan asked. "That first trilogy we told you about has to do with his family, he has a son and daughter and I'm pretty sure that Padme is the mother, the twins helped him finally break free from the person that re-enslaved him." Sam said and Obi-wan and Mace exchanged looks.

"So you are saying we should bend the rules for him to keep him from the negative feelings that will crop up and this will keep him in the light and away from the darkness that is trying to destroy him?" Mace asked as he listened and the three Jedi masters exchanged looks again. "Yes Master, that is exactly what we're saying, without the support of family and friends, you can fall and never get up again, that is the reason for why we have to check on his mother and allow him to have a connection outside of the temple." Daniel said and watched as the Jedi master worked through this decision before turning back to him.

"What-ever the sith-lord has planned will finally climax within the next four years and that is when he is going to make his move, give me and Obi-wan time to work and we can keep him from falling and strike the death blow and complete the prophecy." Daniel added and Mace and Yoda finished their internal conversation. "Alright Doctor Jackson, we will go with your plan, if it means protecting him and keeping him on his path and he is safe, we will do it." Mace said and Anakin exhaled as he realized what this meant, he could finally get in touch with his mother, and keep her in his life.

"Daniel are you sure it is a good idea to separate, I mean we don't have any knowledge of these planets or this galaxy, since everything that we know in movies is based off of fact rather fiction and this galaxy will be just and dangerous as ours." Jack said and Mace gave him an understanding smile. "We understand Colonel, we will teach you about our galaxy, how long are you going to be here for?" Mace asked and noticed that Daniel his eyes closed in concentration as he listened to whatever the ancients were now telling him and opened his eyes as he looked at Mace.

"The message that they sent me was that we would be here for four years, which in our galaxy means close to four months, so you have plenty of time to train us in the ways of your galaxy and so we can get used to it." Daniel said and the three jedi masters all nodded as they got what he was saying.

"I don't want to get too informal here, but you all can call me Daniel." Daniel said and Mace, Kit and Yoda all nodded with a smile. "Then you can call us Mace and Kit, but what about your friends?" Mace said and watched as Jack moved forward. "You can call me and Major Carter Jack and Sam. I don't mean to be rude here, but you look awfully familiar to me." Jack said and Mace smiled slightly. "Why do you say that, what are you thinking Jack?" Mace asked him and Jack tried to figure out how to phrase this statement.

"Because the actor who played you in our world looks just like you and his name is Samuel L. Jackson and when they had the second portion of your story-line made, he asked the special FX staff to create a purple light-saber for him during the movie that is focused on what is about to happen here in your galaxy." Jack said and Mace smiled again as he pulled out his light-saber. "Did it look like this by any chance Jack?" he said as he turned it on and a violet blade came to life.

"That's exactly what it looked like. It looks like that whatever plays out here in your galaxy is some-how thought out in ours and gets added to the movies that they have made, do any of you have any ancestors that were somehow pulled out of your galaxy years ago?" Jack asked him.

"Qui-Gon said that he had a relative that left the galaxy and returned a year later, why are you asking this?" Kit asked him. "Because I think we just found the source to the ancients that have been to our planet and helping with our story-telling and movies, and I think that your friend's family is the source of that." Jack said to the shock of the council, and Daniel cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Excuse me Jack, but we need to get back on track here, what is our plan for tonight?" Daniel asked and the jedi masters looked at each other, after a few minutes Mace turned back to Daniel. "Daniel you and your team will join Obi-wan and Anakin in the first protection detail tonight when they meet up with Senator Amidala, if you have to tell her the truth do it, if there is another attempt we're sending Obi-wan on a mission to find out who is this and get information and Jack and Teal'C can go with him, while you and Sam take care of the issue with Anakins mother and then join Anakin and Senator Amidala on Naboo." Mace said and they all nodded.

"We will also give you your first training session when you get back, take some time to rest now we'll see you all of you in a few hours, may the force be with you." Mace said and the six of them left the room. Outside in the hall Obi-wan said to the four of them. "Come on, I will show you to your quarters, and you can freshen up before we meet with Senator Amidala, though you are probably going to need to change clothes to make you less conspicuous." "That's fine we're a bit worn out and need a fresh change of clothes, do you have a set of quarters that are big enough for four people, we prefer to stay together when on a mission." Jack said to Obi-wan.

"We do and they are the guest quarters, I'll have the staff provide you with clothes that will help you pass unnoticed when we leave the temple, and when we get to Senator Amidala's apartment, you are going to have to tell her what is going on, but we'll have to get her body-guard out of the room we can't have a leak in the security when it comes to the four of you, especially if the sith are still active." Obi-wan said to Jack as they headed to the guest quarters.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you brushed the dark-side as well did you, Daniel?" Obi-wan asked and Daniel shook his head. "The parasitical race that lives on my galaxy created a device that heals injuries and revives the dead, but it leaches the good from you in the process. During a mission about five years, I was nearly killed in a cave-in and the ruler of the planet used it on me, after I was healed I worked at getting my friends freed, but she black-mailed me by using my friends as leverage to get me addicted to it. What none of us knew was that the device was malfunctioning and hitting me with a double dose every-time I used it, which meant that I had taken in the equivalent of a twenty time dosage in one that was working right."

"After maybe nine times, my body was so out of whack that I couldn't control my behavior and started lashing out at all of my friends, after two weeks I finally managed to get the planet ruler to let us go and in exchange, I was going to stay and live on the planet." Daniel took a deep breath and continued his narrative as his friends remembered what had happened and were getting information that they hadn't known at the time, knew that they were going to have to talk about what he said.

"After getting back to our planet, our doctor ran some tests and wanted to keep me under observation so she could see what was going on, but by then I was already going through withdrawal and getting more and more erratic by the minute. Sam had taken me into her lab so she could work with the material that our star-gate was made out of and keep an eye on me and we got into an argument and I was too irrational to focus on what she was telling me and left the room."

"That night the withdrawal had hit full force and I collapsed and made two attempts to break out, till Jack and I had a confrontation in the supply closet and my mind cleared as I realized what I was doing and finally snapped out of it. A couple of days after my body healed up enough to go on light duty I decided that I had to force her to destroy the device and free us both, and got our commander to give me another chance and we went back to the planet and I convinced her to destroy it and we started a diplomacy plan and got them to let us help with the mining and in exchange, we were going to teach them a different way of living" he said as he looked down and Jack saw the guilt in his face and knew that they were going to talk to about this, after they were alone when Obi-wan and Anakin left their room later on.

"The technology brings out the darker personality of a person and weakens the good in you if you are hurt severely, and it was way too close as well, I fought it but it nearly killed me in the process, but that's what I meant when I said that I have dealt with the dark-side and came out stronger." He said to Obi-wan as he and Anakin exchanged looks. "We're here, there is enough room for all of you and I'll have the staff send up some towels and clothes for all of you. You better get some rest, we'll be meeting up with Senator Amidala in four hours." Obi-wan said and they all looked into their new quarters as they headed into the new room and he left to prepare for their mission.

"Guys I think we better keep our equipment together in here, till it's time to go home, that way when it is time to leave we can change and have everything ready to go." Daniel said and Jack hold up his hand to for stall him before he did anything else. "Daniel we need to talk about what happened on 'P3R-636' and afterwards." Jack said and watched as he turned away from him. "Daniel what happened was not your fault, you had no control over your actions and even though you were under the sarcophagus's control you still managed to complete the mission." Jack said and watched as his friend lifted his head. "I know that, but that doesn't stop the guilt I feel every-time I think about it or the issue when I nearly got turned into a goa'uld when that information got transferred into my mind by Shifu." Daniel said and Sam pulled him into a hug.

"Try not to think about it Daniel, we have a lot of work to do, and since we're going to be here for a while I'm sure that they can help out with this as well, we'll be here if you need us, remember that." She said to him with a smile and watched as he relaxed and pushed those memories to the back of his mind.

"So where do we start guys, the information from the movies showed the starting point for Anakin and the upcoming mission they had, but it didn't point out who the sith lord is, all it showed was Anakin as Vader and his children, and in the first two pre-quell movies it showed what happened to Qui-Gon before Anakin was taken into the temple in the first and in the second he is placed as protection for Amidala and can't control his feelings for her, and nearly gives into the dark-side due to anger and grief." Daniel said and Sam suddenly put it together. "The emperor knew that Anakin had loved her since he was ten years old, and decided that he was going to use this to his advantage and that is the reason for why he had Obi-wan and Anakin assigned to her as her protection, I also bet that those clones that the cloners have made are the storm-troopers from the first trilogy. "

"He also used the Jedi's arrogance and stickler for protocol to keep Anakin away from Tatooine long enough for his mother to get taken and beaten to death, that is going to be his first attempt at getting Anakin to brush the dark-side. He is going to use the clones to kill the entire Jedi order so he can take control and turn Anakin into his apprentice, that is what the clone wars were really about, they were a trap for the Jedi and the final assassination for Anakin who due to some sort of reason finally falls and Padme dies of a broken heart because of it." She said as the four of them exchanged looks of shock.

"We have to tell the council Jack they need to know what we figured out here." Daniel said as Jack shook his head. "We can't let the sith know that we know his plan, we're going to do it bit by bit, make certain changes to Anakin's mental and emotional self that will stem his temper and get him to relax. That will keep him on his true path and make sure that he isn't tempted by the dark-side." Jack said

"Daniel when the two of you are together talk to him and get him to open up to both you and Obi-wan, he seems to trust you, with the possibility of us going to two different planets we're going to have a lot to learn. You and Carter are probably going to get sent to Naboo and act as extra security for her while Teal'C and I are going to be joining Obi-wan on his search. We better get ready guys it's going to be a long night." He added.

**And that's chapter two the next one is going to cover** **Anakin and Obi-wan's reunion with Padme and the second attempt on her life. Each chapter is going to cover what happens in the movie with different side-effects added now that SG-1 is there and most of the dialog from the movie is going to be used as well to, so be ready because the fun is about to start. **


	3. Chapter 3: Padme and the Second Attack

**The Chosen One and the Ancient Power**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked.**

**Warning: In this one there is going to be less of an argument between Anakin and Obi-wan and ****Padme is going to get the truth.**

**Chapter 3: Padme and the Second Attack**

That afternoon the six of them headed to Padme's apartment for their mission and Anakin was getting nervous since it was the first time he had seen Padme's face in ten years. As the six of them were on the elevator Obi-wan started noticing Anakin was getting nervous. "You seem a little on edge." He said to Anakin. "Not at all" Anakin responded. "I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell in that next of gundarks." He said with a slight smile on his face. "You fell into that nightmare, master and I rescued you remember?" Anakin said with a slight teasing smile on his face.

"Ah yes" Obi-wan said and couldn't help a chuckle at the memory which had Anakin laughing as well and SG-1 exchanged looks of amusement as Anakin started getting nervous again and Obi-wan hid a sigh. "You're sweating take a deep breathe, relax." and Anakin turned to him. "I haven't seen her in ten years master." after that statement Daniel decided to try and get him to calm down. "Anakin, I know you're nervous about seeing her again, but don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Daniel said and Anakin looked at him and then looked at Obi-wan who gave him a gentle smile and closed his eyes to calm him-self down and Obi-wan felt his nervousness give out, and his calm interior return and smiled internally as he turned to Daniel.

After a minute down Daniel felt Obi-wan think to him 'Thank you, if you can help him and keep me from losing him, I will be forever grateful.' and Daniel nodded and sent a message back to him. ' I will try, but I need your understanding in something.' and Obi-wan looked at puzzled. 'What's that?' he sent back to Daniel to which he put it gently. 'Anakin didn't grow up the way you did, at this age he is a normal young adult who is going to fall in love and needs your reassurance that you care about him, without the stern attitude. In this case show gentle understanding, but at the same time let him know that you see him as a younger brother and don't hide from your own feelings, release yourself from what you had learned, otherwise this will make him resentful and distrustful of you and the council, I will be there if either of you need someone to confide in, but trust me in this, please.' he finished as he looked at Obi-wan

Obi-wan listened and then looked into his own heart as he remembered the amount of reprimands that he given and how stern he dealt with Anakin and realized that he had been acting like a teacher rather than an older brother/father figure and decided to change that right then as he looked at Daniel and thought back to him. 'I'll do it, but will you be acting like the brother as well?' and Daniel thought it over before turning back to him. 'I'll be there for both of you, and with time our friendship will be pretty strong, but for now, let's just get used to being around each other's personalities.' he sent back to Obi-wan and he nodded with a smile.

After the internal conversation between them was over, he noticed that Jack was looking at him with a raised eye-brow that said to him 'what was that about?' and he called up his telepathy and sent back to Jack: 'I'm letting him know that if he wants to change what is going to happen he is going to have change his attitude and let down his emotional guards otherwise he'll alienate Anakin and that could be what caused him to turn to Palpatine for reassurance and guidance, I'm going to shift it in a new direction and get Anakin to start trusting Obi-wan with his feelings and fear and that'll strengthen the bond between them.' he sent to Jack and Jack gave a nod, but a sent a quick message back to him.

'Alright, but be careful, if you get too involved, he'll start turning to you and that could damage their bond.' and Daniel quickly sent back. 'Trust me I know that, but I'll guide him and help them strengthen those bonds, but it will take a while and will work.' and Jack nodded again and that was it, before turning to Obi-wan so they could talk about the previous missions that the duo had had over the years they had been a team.

"I take it you get it into the weirdest predicaments during your missions?" Jack said to Obi-wan. "We do, with our job we go on protection detail, rescue missions and trade disputes and the job gets pretty dangerous in the process. When I was six-teen Qui-Gon had fallen in love with a friend of his who was also a Jedi who was on a mission, but was also blinded after an injury that happened on another planet that was called Melida/Daan that had the age groups going into war against each other." He said as the memory finally cropped up.

"What was the Melida/Daan mission?" Sam asked and Obi-wan sighed at the memory of his time away from the temple. "Tahl was captured and we were sent to find her and bring her home, but try to help with the dispute as well. During that mission we learned that not only were the two main clans at war, but so were the age groups as well and it hit me in a way that I had never thought possible and I got involved in the "Youngs" fight with their parents. I finally found a way to put an end to the violence on the planet, but I was put on probation as I broke the rule of non-interference and for turning away from the Jedi way." Obi-wan said and Daniel nodded in understanding and shifted his gaze to Jack to ask something and he nodded.

"Trust me we can understand that, on our planet when the program that we were apart of was forced to shut-down because of a power-hungry hypocrite, we broke orders and gated to the planet that the attack on our planet was going to be coming from and saw that what I had seen in another dimension was about to happen in ours and we attempted to stop the attack, but learned that one of the members the race that I told you about was planning on attacking us and had brought his son along who had taken my brother-in-law for a host."

"After 21 hours we had some extra back-up when Teal'C's mentor Bra'Tac showed up and the five of us together were able to destroy both ships at once because we planted charges in places that had a high content of explosive material in them. We completed our mission, but we all thought that we were going to be court-martialed, but because we had deflected the attempt and destroyed the ships, our commander and the president decided to belay the court martial and the president gave us all commendations, all of this put together insured that our command was going to remain active and we kept our team active as we were the ones in charge since we were the head team and one of our senior officers is the head of that team." Daniel said as he looked at Jack with a smile and Jack smiled back at him as Daniel explained his reasoning.

"I have a question, why do you call your-selves SG-1?" Obi-wan asked as he looked at the four of them and Jack explained. "That's our unit number, when our command was created our commander gave team assignments and the S.G. stands for star-gate so it translates to Star-gate team number 1 and we are the first team that was created and because Daniel and I have had the most experience in the fighting the aliens in our galaxy, with our expertise and the fact that we have faced these aliens more than once we became the head team and I am second in command at our base, Sam is in charge of our technical information and Daniel is our Archeology and cultural expert and is in charge of the civilian department of our program, while Teal'C is our tactics and information source when it comes to our enemies." Jack said and Obi-wan nodded.

"I take it that you get into a lot of trouble since what you just told me gave an indication of it?" Obi-wan asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, we do, because we are the most famous of the teams, we have wound up on the most-wanted list of our enemies, the reason being is that we have eliminated eight of the aliens which we call goa'uld and have deflected attack after attack on us. So far over the years we've wound up with having our minds messed around with, winding up with injuries that take a while to heal, and have been placed in situations where our friends have to come and pull us out." Daniel said and they nodded as Anakin asked the next question. "What's the biggest of the pull-outs that you have had Daniel?" and Daniel thought it over before mouthing 'Hathor' to Jack and Sam and they gave a nod.

"During a mission four years ago we were captured and placed in goa'uld strong-hold that had been crafted to look like our base and the goa'uld that ran it was named Hathor, our team had an encounter with her the year before when she had tried to take over the base and used me as the source of her DNA compatible seed to make larvae that would infest the entire planet. Sam, Janet and Teal'C had figured out what she was doing and taking the entire female population of the base went into battle against her and drove her through the gate." He said and took a few breathes as Jack took over from there, since he knew that Daniel had been traumatized by that and hadn't gotten over it as it made him loathe touch and only allowed his friends to touch him with a hug or hand on the back or shoulder and knew that sooner or later that was going to change as he and Sam were slowly going in the direction of becoming a couple.

"They were using us to get information so she could go out and do battle with the system lords, who are the goa'uld leadership, during one of those sessions when her second-in-command thought I was unconscious I over-heard him talk to her docter in their language and realized what was going on, then after removing the I.V. they had hooked up to my shoulder I made it sound like I was coughing to get their attention and knocked them both out then switched clothes with Trofsky, after doing that I went looking for the others and had my suspicions confirmed when I saw the hall-way which was goa'uld made and found first Sam and then Daniel, and we tried to figured out who it was who had set up the façade and Hathor came out right as Daniel was asking this." Jack said and Sam took over the rest of the story and noticed that Anakin was interested in knowing more and hid a smile.

"Her plan was to use one of us as a Trojan horse and get through our gate to wipe us out, but since I was taken as a host earlier that year it wasn't going to work twice, Daniel was immune to the pheromone that her kind had and Jack was the tactic expert and the goa'uld chose him. At the same time my father and his teams who were members of an off-shoot of the goa'uld called the Tok'Ra had gotten information to one of our teams and passed it our commander and he sent four teams before coming after us himself along with Teal'C and Bra'tac and they destroyed the weapons that the Jaffa were shooting at us." She said and watched at Anakin looked at her. "That must have been one heck of a mission." he said and Daniel chuckled at that.

"It was, but it meant a few changes in our lives and a couple of trust betrayals too before I ascended, my position on the team was covered by my replacement who was a resident of the planet that was trying to frame me for sabotage, and rather than being a party to it he took some of the material that they had and asked for an asylum so he could stay on Earth. After the attack on my wives' home-planet I decided that enough was enough and got involved and I'm not too sure what happened after that, but going by what they told me I had been banished and my memory erased, but after a few weeks my memory returned and I had my place on my team again and Jonas had gone back to his planet." he said as they got ready to get off.

Jar-Jar binks was going to the elevator to wait for them when the elevator arrived and they got off, and was shocked but happy to Obi-wan and Anakin when he saw them. "Obi, Obi is it so smartin to see you sir!" he said as Obi-wan smiled and tried to calm him down. "It's good to see you too Jar-Jar." and then Jar-Jar lead them into the living room of Padme's apartment. "Senator Padme, des Jedi arrvin!" Jar-Jar called to her and the team got their first good look at her as Obi-wan stepped forward to greet her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again M'lady." he said and she smiled as she looked at him. "It's been far too long Master Kenobi." she said and then turned and got a good look at Anakin. "Ani, my goodness you've grown." she said with a smile and Anakin stepped forward with a smile. "So have you, grown more beautiful I mean, well for a Senator." he said as he tried to save himself the embarrassment and she smiled to humor him. "Oh Ani, you will always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." she said to him and turned to the rest of the team not noticing the look of extreme embarrassment on his face.

"I sorry, I don't know any of you, what are your names?" she said as she looked at the team and Daniel stepped forward. "M'lady, my name is Daniel Jackson, this is Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill and Teal'C, we're visitors of this galaxy." he said and she smiled at him. "Well it's nice to meet all of you, here, come sit down." she said and Obi-wan and Daniel exchanged looks as they moved to sofa. "Our presence will be invisible M'lady." and her captain stepped forward.

"It's good to have you here Master Jedi, the situation is more serious than the senator will admit." Captain Typho said and Padme sighed with irritation. "I don't need more security, I need answers I want to know who is trying to kill me." she said and Obi-wan took a deep breath. "We are here to protect you M'lady, not to start an investigation." he said and Anakin over-rode him. "We will find out who is trying to kill you Padme, I promise you." Anakin said and Obi-wan looked at him with a stern look.

"We will not exceed our mandate my young padawan." he said firmly and Anakin flinched. "I meant in the interest of protecting her master of course." he said back-pedaling. "We will not go through this exercise again Anakin and you will pay attention to my lead." Obi-wan said with a stern tone and Anakin had reached the limit of his patience with Obi-wan. "Why?" he said to Obi-wan and Obi-wan looked shocked while Jar-Jar and Typho were both getting nervous about being around them during the argument. "What?" Obi-wan said with in disbelief.

"Why do you think we were assigned to her if not to search for the killer, protection is a job for local law enforcement not Jedi, it's over-kill master and so an investigation is implied in our man-date." Anakin said and Obi-wan calmed down as he looked at Anakin and said "We will look into it, but you need to calm down." he said and Padme stepped in before their argument went any further. "Perhaps with you here, the mystery of who-ever is doing this will now be revealed, now if you excuse me I will retire." she said.

Daniel stood up and moved to talk to Typho. "Captain could you take my friends with you when you do your security search? he asked and Typho nodded to him. "M'lady, I need to talk to you before we separate for the night." he said and she nodded and Obi-wan and Anakin stayed with him as the rest of the team went with Typho and Jack gave Daniel a gentle nudge against the shoulder with his while thinking to him. 'We'll talk tonight if something comes up, we'll act as security while you go with Anakin and Obi-wan.' and Daniel gave him a nod and Padme looked at him.

"So what is you wanted to talk to me about Daniel?" she asked and he took a deep breath. "Before I explain this, can you keep it a secret, because we can't chance anyone listening to this and finding out why my friends and I really here for?" he asked and she looked surprised, but nodded to him and he looked at Obi-wan who gave him a nod before he turned at looked at Jar-Jar with a stern look, "Jar-Jar, I want you to promise that what is about to be said never leaves this room, because if anybody who has connections with who-ever is trying to kill the senator finds out about this, my friends and I are screwed if the Sith-lord finds out about us, my powers are equal to a jedi, but I'm about go into training and we can't let him find out about me." he said as Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme all looked at Jar-Jar with stern looks and he nodded with out saying anything.

" Where my friends and I come from there are movies that have to do with different stories and one them is a six story movie arc called 'Star Wars' which is about this galaxy and what happens in it, the reason my friends and I are here is to keep the Sith from taking control of Anakin and destroying the Jedi order and republic. The sith plans to turn it into an Empire that will turn the entire galaxy into martial law using your current debate as his stepping stone." he said and she looked at him in disbelief.

"So why are you here with me?" she asked and he explained about himself. "I'm here to protect all of you, I have powers similar to a Jedi and in helping you, the Jedi order and your fellow senators that wish to keep the republic from turning into what it could become and keep it where it is, this will keep the sith from destroying everything that you worked for. If you trust me, I can help protect you along with Obi-wan and Anakin." he said and she took in everything she heard and then smiled. "Alright I believe you, you and Anakin can keep watch in here while Obi-wan works with your friends, it's getting late and I am tired I will see you all in the morning." she said and they nodded and she went into the bedroom.

"You okay Anakin?" Daniel asked him and Anakin looked at him and Jar-Jar with irritated look on his face. "She hardly even recognized me Daniel, I've thought about her every day for the last ten years since we departed company and she has forgotten me completely." he said and Jar-Jar tried to placate him. "She's a happy, happier then mesa seein' her in a long, long time." he said before Obi-wan looked at him gently.

"Try not to worry about it Anakin, she has a lot on her mind, but she was pleased to us. Come on let's check the security and Daniel you better check on you friends while we do this." he said and they nodded, but before they left R2-D2 came over to them. "R2 stay and watch, I want you to set off an alert if something happens while we are out of the room." Obi-wan said and the droid gave a confirming beep and they went down-stairs.

Padme thought over what Daniel said and thought that even though he was unfamiliar he could be a friend, as she thought about this her thoughts turned to Anakin and thought about their conversation, and though thought he was being kind, she started to realize that the feelings that he had toward her were not that of the nine year old boy she had met, but that of a young man, who thought that she was beautiful, but not as that of a Senator, but a young woman that he liked. She then tried to laugh it off, but then realized that there was going to be someone else on the other of end of that camera watching her that night, and it was likely going to be that of a twenty year old Jedi knight who was thinking things he shouldn't.

**The Second Attack and the Chase through the City:**

In the lights of bill-board a figure moved away from a speeder to meet a shadowy figure in the shadows as they met up lights flash and the figure is that of a woman meeting a man in metal armor. As she moved forward to meet her partner the man stepped forward. "I hit the ship, but they used a decoy." she said and the man she was talking to responded. "We'll have to try something more subtle this time Zam, my client is getting impatient, here take these, but be careful they are very poisonous and Zam there can be no mistakes this time." he said as she walked back to her speeder.

Mean while back at the apartment Anakin and Daniel were in the living room talking when Obi-wan came into the room and gave an update. "Captain Typho has all his men covering the entrance no one will try coming in that way, and your friends are monitoring the camera's from the security room. How is going up here" he asked and Anakin relaxed slightly. "Quiet as a tomb, I don't like just waiting around for something to happen to her." he said and Obi-wan nodded and removed the portable viewing device from his belt. "What's going on there's no picture." he said and Anakin got ready to drop the bomb.

"Oh, she covered the camera, I don't think she liked me watching her." he said. "What on earth is she thinking, there are many ways to get in and kill a senator, and most of them are not by an intruder either." Obi-wan said in disbelief. "She programmed R2 to alert us if there is an intruder and we do want to catch this person, don't we master." Anakin said and Daniel flinched slightly as he knew that Obi-wan was not going to take this well.

Obi-wan realized what Anakin was saying and stepped towards him with a look of disbelief on his face. "You're using her as bait?!" he said with a stern look on his face and crossed his arms and Anakin looked sheepish as he tried to explain his reasoning. "it was her idea, don't worry nothing will happen to her, I can sense everything going on in that room, trust me." he said and Obi-wan decided to let him do it his way, but gave one last check. "Are you sure you can pick up anything, your senses are still tuning." he said to him and Anakin gave a gentle nod of his head and Obi-wan let it go and turned to Daniel.

"When you said that Anakin was likely to marry Padme even though he was a Jedi and she was a senator, was there any fall-out from this?" he asked and Daniel gave a shake of his head. "The movie that leads to the end of the war and the original trilogy is still being made, but I think that is where his fall finally comes through, they have made books from the movies and the trilogy is one of them and gives an explanation to a couple of things which I'll tell you in a minute." he said as they all kept their focus on what was going on in the room.

At the same time during their conversation, Zam was giving the vial of alien centipedes to a droid and it flew to Padme's bedroom window and cut a hole in the glass and released the creatures as they crawled to her bed to get at her and the slight squeak of glass got R2's attention and he shifted his dome around so he could see what had made the noise, but didn't see anything and went back to watching.

Daniel was getting ready to explain when Obi-wan and Anakin got into a debate about politics and the chancellor when he suddenly felt something shift in the room next to them and than Anakin picked up on it as well and shifted to Obi-wan who nodded. "I sense it too!" he said and they went charging into the room just as the creatures got ready to sting Padme and Anakin sliced them in half while Padme sat up with a startled look on her face and Anakin look back at her as Obi-wan saw the droid and jumped out the window and grabbed it as it tried to fly away.

"Stay here, and guard her!" Anakin shouted at Typho and her hand-maiden as Daniel called to his friends mentally 'Guys get up here, there's been another attack I'm going with Anakin and Obi-wan to catch this guy!' and ran out of the room with Anakin as he heard back from Jack, ' We're coming, get going Daniel and be careful!' and he and Anakin headed to the speeder deck and grabbed a yellow one and took off.

Obi-wan was having a hard time holding on as it went this way and that as it tried to break his grip on it nearly running into several speeders and slammed his fingers against the wall in the process. Zam, who had been watching from the over-hang pulled her long range blaster out and aimed it at the droid and blew it up. Obi-wan dropped '30' stories and then noticed a speeder come flying under him and saw Anakin and Daniel and pulled a sky-dive move to get himself into position as Anakin maneuvered into position and Obi-wan landed on top of the back of the speeder as he sat down next Daniel and Anakin and let a breath out.

"What took you so long?" he said to Anakin over the noise of the engine to which Anakin playfully quipped. "Oh you know Master, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, you know with the right speed capabilities and open cock-pit and then you know I had to hold out for just the right color." he said and Daniel hold back a chuckle as he relaxed into the feel of the seat. "If you practice your light-saber skills as much as you do your wit you would rival Master Yoda as a swords-man, wait a second there he is!" he said as he noticed the assassin's speeder flying ahead of them and Anakin put the speed on as he matched the other speeder move for move.

Half-way through a game of chicken toward a bigger speeder he lifted theirs at the last minute and Obi-wan due to the jolt called to him over the noise. "Careful, hey easy, you know I don't like when you do that." he said as Daniel clung to the seat and Anakin said to him them over the noise, "Sorry master I forgot you don't like flying." he said as Daniel and Obi-wan were both trying to hold on and Obi-wan tried to carry on their conversation "I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide." he said. "Master, I been doing this since I was six, I'm very good at this." and went chasing the speeder into a the electric refinery and toward some power couplings, which powered the entire planet city and that section of the state and went through them.

"Anakin, how many times have I told you not to go near power couplings!" Obi-wan shouted to him as he muttered to himself. "Ow, ow, ow" as the static charges went through them. 'Man and I thought getting zatted was bad enough." Daniel thought to himself as the sting from the zaps wore off and they continued going after the speeder and watched as it went through a one-way tunnel and Anakin took a detour to the disbelief of Obi-wan. "What are you doing, he went that way." he said and Anakin thought over what he was going to say before telling him. "Master, if we keep this chase going on long enough that creep is going to wind up deep-fried and personally I very much would like to find out who he is and who he's working for, this is a short cut." He said than to himself. "I think" and they went and waited for a few minutes.

After a few minutes of waiting and nothing happened, Obi-wan turned and looked at Anakin. "Well you lost him." he said and Anakin tried to calm his mentor down. "I'm deeply sorry master." he said and felt a presence and started counting down. "That was some short-cut Anakin, he went completely the other way." As he got ready to chastise him he saw Anakin counting down and then stood up. "If you'll excuse me" he said and to their shock jumped out of the speeder and as they looked down they watched him land on top of their missing speeder. "I hate it when he does that." he said to Daniel and took over the controls and Daniel repositioned in the other seat as they took off after the speeder. "How many times has he done that?" Daniel asked as Obi-wan drove the speeder. "He's done that six times in the last ten years and scared the heck out of me in the process." he said as they went and followed Anakin.

Anakin was in the middle of trying to get Zam to pull the speeder over and to hang on as she tried to throw him off and drove his light-saber into the roof of the speeder before she started firing her blaster at him and he lost his grip on his light-saber and it went flying out of his hand into his speeders direction as Obi-wan reached out and grabbed it, he grabbed her hand and she shot out the controls which caused the speeder to started flying into the black-market area of the of the city and hit a group of containers and Obi-wan saw where they had landed and then saw him running toward a night-club and quickly landed before they met him outside of the club. "Anakin" he called out as they came up and met him before he ran into the club.

"She went into the club, Master." he said quickly and Obi-wan tried to get him to calm down. "Calm down use the force, think." he said and Anakin looked at him puzzled. "Sorry Master?" he said and Obi-wan gently spelled it out. "He went in there to hide not to run." he said and Anakin started to calm down. "Yes Master" he said than and Obi-wan hold out his light-saber. "Next time try to lose it, this weapon is your life." he said and Anakin said irritated. "I try Master." he said and they walked into the club as Obi-wan in irritation said. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me." and Anakin and Daniel both winced at that.

Anakin because he loved Obi-wan like a father and couldn't imagine hurting him and Daniel because he knew that is what happened in 'The New Hope' when he had become Vader. Anakin quickly said to him. "Don't say that Master, you're the closest thing I have to a father." he said and Obi-wan said to him gently. "Than why don't you listen to me?" and Anakin looked at him." I am trying" he said and that was the end of the conversation as they looked around and saw a lot of people in the room. "Do you see him anywhere?" Obi-wan said as they continued scanning the room. "I think he is a she and I think she is a changling." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded as Daniel put his senses on high alert since he knew what this meant and knew that it would be tough to find her before she tried to kill one of them.

"Then in that case be extra careful, go and find her." Obi-wan said and turned to the bar as Anakin quickly wanted to know where he was going. "Where are you going Master?" he asked and Obi-wan turned to him with a smile that told him that this was a trap. "For a drink" he said and Daniel followed him as Anakin started scanning the room and gave a gentle wave at a twi-lek woman who with a few companions.

As Daniel and Obi-wan sat at the bar, Obi-wan ordered a drink before a drug dealer tried to push his products on him. "You want to buy some death-sticks?" he said and Obi-wan waved his hand and used the mind control portion of the force. "You don't want to sell us death-sticks." he said and the dealer repeated it. "I don't want to sell you death-sticks." and then he did again "You want to go home and rethink your life." and the dealer repeated that too. "I want to go home and rethink my life." he said and left as Daniel held back a laugh, as they waited for the assassin to come to them.

After maybe five minutes of waiting they both felt her presence and Obi-wan swung around and dis-armed her and she hit a table in pain as her arm been removed by Obi-wan as Obi-wan helped her up and Daniel and Anakin moved over to him. "Easy, Jedi business, go back to your drinks." Anakin said as they pulled her out of the club and into the street in front of the club. "Do you know who it was that you were trying to kill?" Obi-wan asked as both Daniel and Anakin crouched. "It was a senator from Naboo." she said and Obi-wan went to the next question. "And who hired you." he said and she gave another gruff answer. "It was just a job." she said before Anakin leaned over her. "Who hired you, tell us." he said and watched her go silent as Obi-wan looked at him. "Tell us now!" Anakin snapped at her before she started to answer him.

"It was a bounty hunter called..." she started to say before she was his with a dart and the noise had caused all three of them to look up and saw the armored bounty hunter hovering above them ninety feet in the air. "Bounty hunter slime" were her last words as she transformed into her true form as she died. "Toxic dart" Obi-wan said as they exchanged looks and Daniel said "We need to get back to the apartment." as Anakin laid a hand on her chest and he and Obi-wan exchanged looks.

After getting law enforcement there they gave a report and then headed back to the apartment where the rest of SG-1, Padme, Captain Typho and Dor'me were waiting for them and Jack headed over to him. "Daniel are you alright?" he asked him and Daniel nodded. "We caught the assassin, but she was killed before we could find out who hired her." "What else did you learn." Sam asked and Anakin picked up from there. "Whoever the bounty hunter was, he was wearing bluish silver armor and had a jet pack on his back, looks like we were going to be going on a couple of trips everyone." Anakin said and Jack sighed as he turned to his team-mate. "Daniel are you sure you're up to going on this mission before you join them on Naboo?" Jack asked and Daniel nodded. "You and Teal'C are with Obi-wan and Sam and I are going to join Anakin and Padme on Naboo, we'll be fine, Anakin, Sam and I are more than a match for protection." he said.

"We all better get some rest we have a meeting with the council tomorrow and get our assignments, Padme, I know you don't want to leave with the debate going on, but trust us it's for the best." he said to her and she nodded as they all went to rest for a while.

**And that's that. The next chapter involves their assignments and a trip to Tatooine, so here comes the start of a very crazy trip.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Orders and Travels

**The Chosen One and the Ancient Power**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars and Star-gate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked.**

**Warning: There is going to side trip in the middle of the teams travels before they join their new friends on their protection detail.**

**Chapter 4: Assignments and Travels**

After getting some rest that night SG-1, Obi-wan and Anakin headed for the temple and to the council chamber and gave a report of what happened the night before and waited for the next instructions. "After yesterdays' discussion of whether or not there was going to be an attack, we have our plans set: Obi-wan, you, Jack and Teal'C track down this assassin you will." Yoda said and Mace finished for him. "More importantly, find out who he is working for." And Obi-wan nodded as Anakin, Daniel and Sam prepared for their instructions.

"What about the senator, she will need protecting." Obi-wan said. Their plan to deceive the sith was making this sound like it was happening right now to throw anyone who was involved and working for the sith and had planted bugs in the room by throwing them off by making it sound like they were coming up with instructions right then.

Obi-wan had hid a smile as he thought of their plan in letting Anakin live his life, but with them, his family and Padme as a part of it now to keep him strong. Yoda knew what he was thinking and knew that what Daniel had suggested was going to keep Anakin from falling, but they had to work through what was going to happen as the years went by then.

"Handle that, your padawan will." He said and Mace then turned to Daniel and Sam. "Daniel, you and Sam will head to Tatooine to check on Anakin's mother and see if she is alright, if she needs assistance give it, but after you are done I want you to fly to Naboo and join Anakin and Senator Amidala there." he said and they both nodded and Anakin looked at them with a grateful look on his face and then heard his thoughts.

'I'll see you guys soon, our first stop will be the planet capital and the palace so we will be meeting with the queen, after that we're probably going to get placed either in the city or another section of the planet, after I get the information from Padme, I'll send it to you.' and Daniel sent a message back. 'That's fine, till we get there, just spend some time together, but keep your guard on alert.' to which Anakin sent. 'I will'.

"Anakin escort the Senator to her home planet of Naboo, she'll be safer there, and don't use registered transport travel, but travel as refugees." Mace said and watched as one of his young pupils tried to hide his eagerness and hid a smile, now that they knew what was going to happen, they were on the right course and he was beginning to trust the young man and Daniel was already gaining his trust as well.

"As the leader of the opposition it will be very hard to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." to which Yoda took over. "Till caught this assassin is, our judgment she must respect." Yoda said and Mace gave his next set of orders. "Anakin talk to the chancellor on our behalf." he said not noticing the mental conversation between the team.

'This is why Anakin kept going to Palpatine, the emperor was giving him unlimited access to him and making him feel as if he deserved special treatment.' Sam thought to him and Jack gave the next question. 'How do we work through this?' and Daniel quickly thought it over. 'Because that blasted prophecy was hanging over his head and the mistrust of the council, Anakin thought that he was alone and turned to the emperor for guidance, well now we just have to undo that damage.' he thought to both of them and Teal'C gave the next question. 'How do you suppose we do that Daniel Jackson?' to which Daniel broadcasted to all three of them. 'We treat him like a normal person, and don't give him any special treatment, but at the same time guide him in the direction of trusting Obi-wan more with his life and secrets.' and the three gave a mental nod and ended the conversation.

"Daniel, if you and your friends are done with your mental conversation, can you tell us what you were debating?" Kit said to him and Daniel thought over how to say this. "Kit, another reason for why he turned was that he had too much pressure hanging over his head because of the prophecy and was given too much special treatment, for now and the next few years just treat him like a normal Jedi, he and Obi-wan are friends, but I think there should be less of an outside influence outside of temple and the chancellor needs to stay out of your affairs so you can run the order and not have him try and do it." he said and Obi-wan agreed with him.

"Master, he is right we have been throwing the chosen one prophecy at Anakin too much and it is putting too much pressure on him, so we treat him like a regular Jedi and not as someone who needs special attention and get the chancellor to end the unlimited access to himself so Anakin can start trusting us again." he said and Anakin was shocked before he looked into his own heart and saw that in the way that the chancellor had been treating him, he had been influencing his negative feelings and need for a parental figure.

As he realized this he looked at Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda. "Master, I have been short tempered and arrogant and I want to apologize, I've just been feeling that because of the prophecy that you expect too much of me, I also want to be like a normal Jedi and not have anything hanging over me, also the chancellor has been feeding my arrogance and negative feelings toward all of you and I will rectify that." he said and they all exchanged looks as Mace looked him and smiled.

"In saying what you have, you have gained our trust, we will take the pressure off you, and let you focus on what you need to do and will take care of the chancellor for you, I'm changing that last order, Obi-wan you will go to the chancellor on our behalf and get him to talk to the senator, that will be all may the force be with you." he said and Obi-wan nodded as they left the room.

"We better get to work we have a lot to do. Anakin why don't you head over to Padme's and let her know that we have confirmed our plans and I will take care of the chancellor for you. Jack, you and Teal'C pack a bag we don't know how long we'll be gone for. Daniel, you and Sam do the same and we'll meet you in the loading dock with the information that you are going to need to get to where you are going." he said and they nodded as they headed their separate ways and the team headed to their quarters.

"I'd say that will take care of Palpatine's influence on him and strengthen their bonds. We don't know how long we will be on this missions so, to be on the safe side, each us of will pack a weeks worth of clothes and they'll probably provide us with a few communicators since I don't if the telepathy spans across different planets or not. Jack, whatever you do when you meet Jango, don't tick him off he is the source of those clones and his son will grow up to become a bounty hunter and could easily kill you. Neither of you have my powers so you are going to have to get used to their guns and do target practice till you leave, you too Sam." Daniel said as they reached their room and they walked in.

"Sam, you know that with my fire power that you will have to get out of range when I use it, so if we find Shmi, and she is hurt get her out of range or stay behind me when I use it, with the planet that we're headed to, we better wear some of the light tunics and pants they gave us and bring the sun-block with us, otherwise we are going to be sporting a nasty sunburn when we back." he said and they all nodded before Jack took over from there.

"Daniel, when you find her and get her back to safety use your com-link and call me and Obi-wan since we'll probably be here till you head to Naboo, keep your senses on alert, and if something happens on the search I want you guys to come after us, since with all three of you it will be more than a fair fight with all six of us together, I just hope Obi-wan doesn't mind if I countermand their order if something happens." Jack said.

**Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda:**

"We've only known the team for a few days, but going by what we have seen, Jack is probably going to countermand my order if something happens in the middle of the search and we're captured and their loyalties to each other are strong." Obi-wan said to the two Jedi masters and Mace nodded. "If something happens, let them come and help you, but knowing the senator and Anakin, rather than ordering them to stay on Naboo, we'll make it a request and let them make their own decision if something comes up." Mace said.

"What about Anakin, he still has much to learn." he said and Yoda looked at him. "Have faith you must, grow and change he will for the better." Yoda said to him and Mace looked him then. "Remember he is the one who can help us bring the force back into balance, but we have to be patient and let him live his own life in the process." Mace said and Obi-wan nodded as he let go of his fear. "We better get Jack and Teal'C used to the blasters we have, before they accidently blow off their own heads, when we are in a fight." Obi-wan said to which Yoda thought it over. "Take them you will to the training salles and teach them of the blasters before you start your investigation." Yoda said and Obi-wan nodded.

He left the two masters and went to the team's quarters and went in. "Jack, Teal'C, before we get started Mace and Yoda wanted to train you in the use of our blasters, and you can do that while I make a visit to an old friend for some information. Daniel I have the information you needed on Shmi and the space-port she lives in." he said and they all nodded as Daniel read the data-pad and what information Anakin had given Obi-wan and the council. "Okay, Shmi lives in Mos Espa and Anakin's former master is Watto who is a Toydarian who is extremely stubborn and will be tough to convince and get information from." Daniel said and Jack looked him. "How are you going to convince him to give you that information?" Jack asked and Daniel thought it over. "I'm going to be firm and let him think I'm a Jedi knight when he sees me and if necessary think I will take him apart to save a friend's family member." Daniel said and Jack nodded.

"Daniel are you sure that is really necessary, I know that you aren't a Jedi, but you are in training, and it will be tough to reconcile your previous life and the new one that you have in this galaxy." Obi-wan said to him. "I've done it before when I lost my family and friends on my wife's home-planet, but I'm not going to let it destroy Anakin and will do what I have to." Daniel said and Obi-wan nodded.

"If it means saving an innocent life, I will try to scare him into giving me the information. Right now my priorities are my friends, you, Anakin and Padme, and that means that making sure that Anakin never has to suffer the pain of a loss of a family member, helping you deal with being a protective teacher, and get Padme to stop listening to her head otherwise she is going to kill them both out of heartbreak. The problem is that she gives up everything for the greater good, but can't take something for herself and live a normal life and start a family and I know that is what she really wants to do." he said as Obi-wan and the rest of his team were looking at him in shock as he said this.

"How were you able to figure this out?" Jack said and Daniel looked at him. "I know you hate science fiction, but did you ever read between the lines when we saw this movie?" he said and Jack shook his head. "Padme has been hiding from her heart ever since Anakin and Obi-wan came back into her life and she is trying be rational, but Anakin is trying to get her to listen to her heart." Sam said as she saw where her friend was going with this and realized that she was doing the same thing and decided to let herself fall in love with Daniel and reached out and grabbed his hand and he looked at her, smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Obi-wan, before we do this we will need a list of species so we know who we are dealing with and instruction on flying the ship that you're lending us when we go on our mission, the ships that we have worked with have a joystick and we have never dealt with something this advanced, and Sam is going to need some target practice before we leave." he said and Sam turned to him with a look of love in her eyes and he smiled again as Jack and Teal'C hid a smile as they both knew that with what they were doing was going to mean the start of Daniel and Sam's relationship together as a couple and they were both thrilled.

Jack especially, since after the Za-tarc incident he realized that though he loved her, they were too different and Daniel and she were two pieces of the same puzzle and person and needed to be together and he was going to support them in this relationship. Teal'C was thinking the same as he watched his team-mates and knew that with the amount of time they would be there, it would insure that they were going to be together or married by the time that they returned to their galaxy.

"We also need to know how to reprogram the food synthesizers to make food that is familiar to us, and so I can make repairs if something happens, I'm a mechanic and have worked with engines on more than one occasion, I'm also a crack shot when it comes to weapons." she said Obi-wan nodded in understanding as the food that they had in this galaxy was different from the one in theirs and understood that she needed to know the technical stuff if something went wrong. As they went over the protocols and other information, they had everything down with in an hour.

"I'll give you a lesson when I give Jack and Teal'C one, and Daniel for the time being when you head out there I think you can manage with a training light-saber which will deflect fire, but won't do any damage if you hit someone with it other than a nasty bruise, but will destroy battle-droids if you come across them, Mace and I will train you in light-saber training and getting your telekinesis under control aside from this and telepathy what other power do you have?" he asked and Daniel got ready to drop the bomb on him. "I can control fire too, which might work and scare off whoever is trying to hurt her and if she is hurt use it to form a circle and keep her attacker from reaching her." he said as Obi-wan looked surprised, but nodded as he thought that if the sith ever found out about this, the fall-out was going to bad if he ever got to Daniel and used his power against them.

" I know what you're thinking, we've already figured that too, and have been working at keeping my abilities out of the reach of the sith version of our government who has been planning on using me for illicit and illegal missions." Daniel said and Obi-wan nodded as he smiled now that he knew that his friend was going to be safe.

"Come on, lets go to the training salles and we'll start your training sessions." he said as they nodded and followed to the training room where Mace and Kit were waiting for them with three blasters on the floor and a training light-saber in Mace's hand. "Alright the three of you will be over there and the blasters have been set on stun mode so they won't do much damage and Daniel I'll be working with you and teach you to use the light-saber." Mace said as Daniel nodded and moved to him and he passed Daniel a training light-saber.

After a minute Daniel turned it on and a sapphire blade came to life and he fell into a fighting stance as Mace turned his training light-saber on and, as he swung at him, Daniel blocked the blow and parried with a blow of his own and Mace swung another way and Daniel dodged and this went back and forth for a half an hour before Mace called a halt. "That was really good Daniel, I'll have you take a training remote and light-saber to train with while you are on Naboo." he said and Daniel smiled as he turned his light-saber off and put it on his belt as he knew what this was going to mean with his training, with the training he was getting he was about to become his galaxy's version of a Jedi-knight. This meant one thing and one thing only to him, that he was going to put an end to the goa'uld still loose in their galaxy and protect his family and friends from getting hurt by them.

After Mace and Kit left the room, his team walked over to him with smiles on their faces. "That was great Daniel, nice work I'm proud of you." Jack said with a smile and Daniel, with a gentle smile of his own, looked at him. "Thanks, how was the training with the blasters?" he asked and Sam took that one. "I think we're ready Daniel, so you will be packing that light-saber with you and I'm taking this, I think that there won't be a problem on our mission so I think we're ready." she said and Jack took a deep breath as his team was about to split up for a few weeks and it was going to be tough. "Daniel, I want you and Sam to be careful okay, you're still in training mode and this is going to take a while. I'll see you in a few weeks." he said and Teal'C moved forward as he turned to Daniel. "Remember the training I gave you, use that with your light-saber training and you will be unstoppable. Stay safe and be well Daniel Jackson." he said and looked at Sam. "Remember Major Carter focus on the weak-spot and you will take down your enemy, be careful and stay safe." he said and she smiled at him. "We will Jack, Teal'C" she said and then Jack pulled them both into a hug after Jack was finished then Teal'C did the same and the soon to be reunited team went on their first mission in their new lives.

**Obi-wan at the senate building:**

Obi-wan had gone to see the chancellor about getting Padme to take a sabbatical and watched as the chancellor nodded. "I will talk to her, she will not ignore a executive order." Palpatine said as he looked at Obi-wan while thinking. 'Why didn't they send Anakin to see me, I could have spent more time working at getting him to distrust the order.' as Obi-wan nodded with a cool look. "Thank you chancellor for your help." he said and left the room not noticing that the chancellors' eye had changed from green to yellow when he watched him leave.

**Anakin and Padme:**

Anakin was watching as Padme was talking to Jar-Jar with an irritated look on her face and knew that she wasn't happy with the orders that she had been given by Palpatine and decided to stay out of her way. "I'm taking an extended leave of absence, it will be your job to hold my place in the senate. Representative Binks I know I can count on you." she said to Jar-Jar who started blustering. "Mesa honored to be taking on this a heavy burden, Mesa accept this with mooie mooie humility and" he started to say before she stopped him before he went further. "Jar-Jar, I don't wish to hold you up, I know you have a lot to do." she said and Jar-Jar looked at her sheepishly. "Yes of course, M'lady." he said, bowed and turned away from her as she walked to her room and Anakin. "I don't like this idea of hiding." she said to him as she got back to work on packing.

"Don't worry the council has ordered an investigation, it won't be long before Master Obi-wan finds the person who has sent the assassin." he said and she looked at him aggravated. "I haven't spent this much time trying to defeat the military creation act to not be here when it's fate is decided." she snapped at him. ""Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." he said to her as he remembered the changes that his new friends brought to him and in him. "Ani, you've grown up." she said to him and he walked over to the window. "Master Obi-wan manages not to see it." he said as he picked a up a glass sphere and started levitating it.

"Don't get me wrong though, Obi-wan is a great mentor as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu." he said as let the sphere land in his hand and got ready to vent his true feelings as she listened as she packed. "I truly an thankful to be his apprentice, but in some ways, a lot of ways I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials, but he feels that I'm too unpredictable, he won't let me move on." he said as the pressure in him started building and needed a release and Padme gave it to him with her next statement.

"That must be hard." She said and that released the pressure in him as he practically shouted. "It's worse, he's overly critical, he never listens and he doesn't understand. It's not fair!" and Padme hid a smile as she looked at him. "All mentors see more of our faults than we would like, it's the only way we grow." she said and he sighed as he sat down. " I know" he said and she walked over to him. "Ani, try not to grow up to fast." she said and he looked up at her. "But I am grown up." he said as he stood up and looked her as he finished. "You said it yourself." and looked her with a tender, but intense gaze. "Please don't look at me like that." she said to him. "Why not?" he asked as he continued looking at her. "It make me feel uncomfortable." she said and turned away him. "Sorry M'lady" he said as he looked at with a look of desire in his eyes.

**The Departures:**

Daniel and Sam had their things aboard their ship and the ship warmed up and ready to go before a message came onto the radio screen the two turned to see the computer screen had turned on with Jack and Teal'C staring at them through the radio. "Hey guys I want to wish you luck and remember to radio us back after you find her, okay?" he said and they smiled. "Sure thing Jack and you be careful too and give my best to Anakin and Padme and let them know we'll join them on Naboo soon." Daniel said and Jack agreed and gave one last farewell before they lifted off and went to hyperspace after getting out of orbit.

After Jack had sent the message to his friends he and Teal'C went to join Obi-wan as he saw Anakin and Padme off at the off-world terminal for the refugees. After getting there Padme turned to her body-guard and her security captain. "Take care of Dorm'e, the threat is on you to now." she said to Typho and he nodded as Dorm'e quipped. "He'll be safe with me." with a smile, but couldn't hold it as tears came into her eyes and Padme saw the pain her eyes. "You'll be fine" she said and Dorm'e shook her head. "It's not me M'lady, I worry about you what if they find out you left the capital?" she said and Padme looked at Anakin with a smile.

"Well then I guess my Jedi protector will just have to prove how good he is." she said and Anakin started to smile before Obi-wan turned to him. "Anakin don't leave Naboo and don't do anything unless either contacting myself or the council if there is an emergency." he said and Anakin hid his irritation at his mentor. "Yes master" he said and Obi-wan shifted his gaze to Padme. "I will get to the bottom of this quickly m'lady, you'll be back here in no time." he said and Padme looked him with a smile. " I would be most grateful to your speed, Master Jedi." she said and Anakin who was looking irritated again gave the go.

"It's time to go." he said and she nodded. " I know" and she left the shuttle, but just as Anakin was leaving Obi-wan stopped him. "Anakin, may the force be with you." he said and Anakin smiled, "May the force be with you master." he said then turned Jack and Teal'C. "Bye Jack, Teal'C see you soon." he said and Jack smiled. "You too Anakin." Jack said and the three of them watched as he left the shuttle. "Suddenly I'm afraid." Padme said to him. "It's my first mission on my own, I am too." he said and then to lighten the mood. "Don't worry we have R2 with us. "he said and she started laughing as R2 beeped in amusement.

"I certainly hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Obi-wan said as they watched the three head to the ship. "I would be more worried of her doing something than him." Typho said back to him and Jack hid a smile at that, since he knew that is what happened in the movie and they watched the ship lift and then take off before Obi-wan turned to Jack and Teal"C, "Let's go, its time to get to work." he said and the four of them separated and the trio went to start their investigation by heading back to the temple.

**Okay that is Chapter 4 done, Chapter 5 is going to cover Daniel and Sam's rescue mission, the couple's meeting with the queen and the start of Obi-wan's investigation of the dart and the trip Kamino. So be ready because this is where the action starts.**


	5. Chapter 5: Investigations and Rescues

**The Chosen One and the Ancient Power**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked.**

**Warning: There is going to be more of a confrontation between Daniel and the sand people and is going to be graphic and a story that goes into the bounty hunter trilogy in Jude Watsons Jedi Apprentice novels.**

**Chapter 5: The Investigation, The Arrival And Shmi**

**The Investigation:**

After seeing the couple off, Jack Teal'C and Obi-wan started the investigation and headed back to the temple and Obi-wan passed the dart to the analysis droid for a check on where it came from and the search came up negative. "Do you have another idea of where to find out where that dart came from?" Jack asked him as they left the temple. " I do actually I have a friend with a diner close by here who has knowledge of different planets and he sometimes gives help to Jedi if we need it, this way." he said to them and they headed for the diner. "You said that you knew some-one else who had owned that diner, what did you mean by that." Jack said as they walked to the diner that was 25 blocks away from the temple and the memory of how close he came to losing Qui-Gon came to mind and he got ready to tell them that story as they walked.

" When I was four-teen Qui-Gon and I got into a situation that started with the owner of the diner that had it before it went to Dexter. Qui-Gon and I had just gotten back to the planet when he wanted to stop by to see a friend of his who owned the diner and explained that Didi Oddo was an ex criminal who now offered information in return for protection by the Jedi and was now a restaurant owner in town and we found out that he was in trouble again, but for whatever reason why we weren't sure and was being stalked a sorussian bounty hunter who had a whip and Qui-Gon took the case which I was not too happy about either." he said and they were going past a few sections of the town where the drug dealers did their sales.

"We found the hotel she was staying at, but the confrontation was quick as she used her whip on us, sliced up Qui-Gon's shoulder with it and went through the door like a mouse, and after the brief altercation we headed back to Didi's and had him take care of Qui-Gon's shoulder, in the middle of our conversation Didi's daughter Astri came in and we learned that there was going to be a scientist business dinner with about nine scientists coming to dinner there that night and we decided that for the time being to keep them on the look-out while we investigated what was going on after going to another friend of his we learned that he had bought two data-pads from the character and we were heading back to the restaurant when we learned that the bounty hunter had attacked again and got into another altercation with her. " he said and prepared to tell him about Jenna Zan Arbor, Ona Nobis, Senator Uta S'orn and her son Ren S'orn as well as Nor R'Aya.

"After getting some information we went to see one of the scientists on the list that had come to the banquet that night her name was Jenna Zan Arbor and she was a well-known scientist within our galaxy who had created a lot of vaccine and other drugs for the healers, but unknown to the Jedi at the time was that she was studying the force because she wanted unlimited power and become a powerful scientist. After the meeting with her I was nearly killed by the bounty hunter when she slammed her speeder into ours. After the close call, we headed back to the temple for the night before we went to see this nemoidian who was in the black market and gained the information that the safe house that we had sent Didi and Astri to was gambled to Didi by him and he had won it from the bounty hunter herself and was there with them."

"After another fight, she had captured Qui-Gon and shot Didi with a blaster bolt that was laced with a poison with an antidote that was hard to come and the lab that had was shut down." he said and Jack was looking shocked as he listened to this. "I take that the lab that had made it belonged to Zan Arbor?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded. "Yes, after the three of us went to the temple, I took Didi to the infirmary, while Astri and I waited for the healer Yoda and Tahl came to see me and then about ten minutes into our conversation the healer said that he needed a specific antidote and that Zan Arbor had shut down the factory that made it, because she was doing this to make money and not for the benefit if the galaxy."

"During the investigation Tahl cracked the code that Zan Arbor had put on her data pad and we found out that she had been running experiments on force sensitive beings and that was the reason that she had taken Qui-Gon what made it even more dangerous was that she was draining victims of their blood in the process and we knew that if we didn't find Qui-Gon soon than he was going to die of anemia and one of the names that was on the list was the son of a senator who was a little younger than Anakin named Ren S'orn. We also learned that the bounty hunters' name was Ona Nobis and headed to her home planet and met her tribe and they gave us this information. After going to that planet we traveled to three planets and met Ren's friends who knew what had happened to him and gave us some items that helped us to crack the code of the name of the planet that Zan Arbor's secret lab was on." he said and he started reaching the point about the poisoned water supply on the senator's home planet.

"The planet was called Simpla-12 which was the gangster capital of the galaxy and headed for the lab with Ren's trio of friends coming behind us and brought the stuff that we needed so we could trick the guard into thinking that Astri was Ona Nobis and gain us entry into the building, but he started getting suspicious and I knocked him out. After scanning for Qui-Gons signature it lead me to the lab he was in and he wasn't looking to well either, after cutting through the glass I then transferred my strength and energy into him to give him some energy.

We than went looking for the room that had the vials of medication we needed before we found it and took about 50 or 60 bottles of everything in the room, but before we could leave the building Zan Arbor than told us that there was a device that she planted in both Qui-Gon and another Jedi that would send a poison through their blood-streams and kill them both and he ordered me to leave, but the order got countermanded by Tahl and the council and I was told to stay there because they had sent another master/padawan team to help me with the rescue." he said and they both nodded as they understood this as this had happened to both Jack and Sam after Jack had nearly died of a disease.

Who was the master/padawan team that came to help you Obi-wan?" Teal'C asked as he knew that he would do the same for his friends and any other team that needed it. "The team was Adi Gallia and her student Siri Tachi who were a newer team than Qui-Gon and I were since we had been together for a long time now, anyway, they had come and told me that they had some people who could give us a hand and then she sent Astri back to the temple with the vials. After that we got to work and I found out that the trio that was helping us was Cholly, Weez and Tup who were Ren S'orns' friends and it took an hour before we went back into the building as she had ordered several battle droids and we were in the skiff that they had put them in when Tut had hit the button that opened up the trap-door that we were in and there was a battle and lost Zan Arbor again as she took the distraction to escape with the Jedi she had kidnapped."

"The Jedi knight that she had kidnapped was a retired one named Nor R'Aya and he was a crafts-man and a toy-maker for his planet, after we had taken care of Qui-Gon we then learned that our teams would be working together a second time." he said and Jack looked surprised at the statement. "What do you mean a second time?" Jack asked. "We had worked together once about six months earlier on a mission to Kegan and knew each other's moves, so this worked somewhat, but Siri and I had a rivalry that was turning into a friendship by that point.

"During the course of the rescue we than learned that Astri had gone to Sorrus and I decided to go after her and Qui-Gon and Adi decided to have Siri go with me and I ended up in another altercation and run-in with Ona Nobis and we found that she had used them as a trap for me and caused a cave-in it the cave that we had found her stuff in and managed to get the attention of her tribe by using a rafter as a signaler and learned that she had gone to Belasco." he said and Jack and Teal"C exchanged looks.

"Why do I feel like this is about to get even more dangerous?" Jack asked and Obi-wan smiled slightly at that statement. "Because Zan Arbor had poisoned the water supply of the planet with a bacteria that they thought only happened once a year and black-mailed Uta S'orn because she had changed the vote for some debate in the senate and had her son to get her to comply. After figuring things out we than had Astri, Cholly, Weez and Tup help with the children and act as cafeteria workers while we continued investigating the town and then got the news that Zan Arbor had done this once before and decided to go to the capital city's minister who had a daughter suffering from this as well."

"Qui-Gon demanded a search of S'orn's room for Zan Arbor and Ona Nobis and in the middle of the confrontation his daughter told us that Nor was there and had thrown the toys out S'orn's room. In the middle of it another confrontation that broke out though he changed his mind and gave the order to search her room, and we had to do battle with about 50 droids and the four of us together took them out before going to S'orn's room and found Zan Arbor with Nor with her hand-cuffed and with a mini-data-pad in her hand with the antidote in her hand and she wanted immunity in exchange of the antidote to the bacteria, but Qui-Gon shot it down by removing it from her hand and dis-arming her."

"After that was done I realized that Siri wasn't with us and realized that she had gone after Ona Nobis and went after her and found her with her back to the wall, and I got into another fight with Ona before Adi came and took out the whip and she fell of the building and was killed." he finished his narrative as they arrived at the diner."

"Jack, you and Teal'C follow my lead, I know Dex extremely well and he can get dangerous if you make him mad and ignore the droid waitress she is always rude to customers." he said and they both nodded before they walked into the diner and the waitress walked over to them. "Can I help you" she said and Obi-wan nodded. "I want to see Dexter" he said and she looked at him nervously." What do you want him for?" she asked. "He's not in trouble, it's personal." he said and she gave a nod and called toward the kitchen. "Someone to see you honey, a Jedi by the looks of him." she said and Dexter looked up and saw them. "Obi-wan!" he said and Obi-wan smiled.

"Hello Dex" he said and Dexter called back to him. "Hang on and take a seat, I'll be right with you. "Obi-wan nodded as the waitress called to him. "Do you want a cup of Jawa juice?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes thank you." he said as the three of them headed for the window seat booths. "What is Jawa juice?" Jack said to him in a whisper. "It's like a version of fruit juice that is made from the jawa fruit and it tastes like grape juice." he said and Jack nodded. "So my friend, what can I do for you?" Dexter asked as he came and joined them.

"You can tell me what this." he said and put the dart on the table in front of them. "Well wadd'ya know, I have seen one of these since I was I was prospecting on Subterral in the outer rim. What you have here is a Kamino saber-dart." Dexter said and the three of them looked surprised. "Kamino, I wonder why it didn't show up in the temple archives? Obi-wan said surprised. "It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away. Those droids of yours only focus on symbols, I thought you Jedi would respect the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Dexter said with a laugh. "Well if droids could think there wouldn't be any of us here would there Dex. Kamino I never heard of it, is it in the republic?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, no it's beyond the outer rim, I'd say twelve parsecs just south of the Rishi Maze. Should be easy for you to find even with those droids in your archives. These cloners keep to themselves, their cloners good to from what I've heard." Dexter said and Obi-wan got ready to ask the question of how civil they were. "Cloners, are they friendly?" he asked and Dexter smiled without humor. "Depends" Dexter said and Obi-wan frowned. "Depends on what Dex" he asked. "On how good your manners are and how big your pocket-book is" Dexter said with a laugh and Obi-wan gave him one last smile before the three of them left and headed back to the temple.

**The Flight to Naboo:**

"Hey no droids, get out of here!" a serving droid shouted at Artoo as he grabbed some food for Anakin and Padme and then headed back to their table and parked next to them as they were talking. "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi: not being able to go to the places you like or do the things you like." she said and Anakin finished for her. "Or be with the people that I love." he said and she looked at him surprised.

"Are you allowed to love, I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi?" she asked and he gave the difference. "Attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden, compassion which I will define as unconditional love is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say that we are encouraged to love." he said with a smile and she shook her head in surprise. "You have changed so much." she said and he sent right back. "You haven't changed a bit, you are still the way I remember you in my dreams." he said and they looked down as they were both getting uncomfortable now.

**The Temple Investigation:**

The trio was in the library and Obi-wan was staring at a marble bust of Count Dooku who was a jedi before he joined a group of retired Jedi known as the 'Lost Twenty' a group of Jedi who had turned away due to selfish reasons. As he stood there staring at it he wondered if what Padme had told him was correct and that Dooku was the one who hired the hit. It was fifteen minutes before Jocasta Nu came to him. "You called for assistance?" she asked and he turned away from the statue to talk to her. "Yes, yes I did." he said as he looked away from the bust and at her.

"Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?" she asked with a gentle laugh in her voice. "I'm trying to find a planet named Kamino." he said and she looked a bit surprised. "Kamino, it's not a system I'm familiar with, are you sure you have the right coordinates?" she asked and he nodded. "According to my sources it should appear in this quadrant here, just south of the Rishi Maze." he said and she typed in the coordinates again and it flashed up with an octagon with nothing in it. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that the system that you are searching for does not exist." she said and declined on that. "Impossible, perhaps the archives are incomplete?" he asked and she looked irritated that he would think that she was wrong. "If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist." she snapped at him before turning to a twelve year old padawan who needed help.

"Now what?" Jack asked and Obi-wan sighed. "We go to Master Yoda, he'll know if we are right or not." he said and they headed for the training salles. They found him teaching a group of five year old younglings light-saber training. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Jack asked. "The younger the younglings are, we teach them with training light-sabers that are set at low power and the training remotes are set to deliver a small sting when they fire so there is no real damage." Obi-wan said and Jack nodded as they watched. "Focus, the force you feel." Yoda said as he watched his young students and then saw Obi-wan and Jack. "Younglings, younglings a visitor we have." he said and they all turned to Obi-wan.

"Hello Master Obi-wan" they said in unison and he smiled at the group. "Hello" he said to them and then turned to Yoda. "Master I have a problem." he said and Yoda looked at him gently. "What help can I be Obi-wan." Yoda asked and Obi-wan sighed. "I'm looking for a planet that was described to me by an old friend and I think his coordinates are off." he said and Yoda turned to the group. "A planet Obi-wan has lost, how embarrassing, how embarrassing." he said with a smile and the younglings all laughed. "Liam, the shades turn on the viewer and find Obi-wan wayward planet we will." he said as Obi-wan removed the information sphere, a ball the size of a large marble, from his pocket and put it on the viewer and a scope of the area where Kamino was flashed up. "It's supposed to be right here, but it isn't, all the gravity is pulling all the stars and planets toward this spot." he said pointing to a section of the map that was in front of them. "Hm, gravity silhouette remains, but the star and all the planets gone they are, ideas, thoughts, anyone?" he asked as his students thought it through and then a young boy figured it out.

"Master, because someone erased it from the archive memory." he said and Yoda smiled. "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is, the padawan is right, go to the gravity silhouette and find your planet you will." he said and Obi-wan called the sphere back to his hand. "The archive files erased must have been." he added as they walked away from the group. "But Master, who could have deleted the archives that is supposed to be impossible isn't it?" Obi-wan asked ands Yoda nodded. "Disturbing this mystery is, meditate on this I will." he said and turned back to his student and Obi-wan walked over to Jack. "We better pack, we've got to get going soon." he said and Jack nodded and they prepared for the rest of their investigation.

**Naboo and the Conference with the Queen: **

After landing on Naboo they took a shuttle to Theed and headed for the palace. "I'm not the youngest queen ever elected, but looking back on I'm not sure I was the oldest either, I'm not sure I was ready." she said to Anakin as they walked to the palace. " The people you served thought you thought you did a good job, I even heard that they tried to amend the constitution so that you could stay in office." he said and she sighed. "I was relieved when my two terms were up, but when the queen asked me to serve as senator, I couldn't refuse her." she said and Anakin nodded. "I agree with her, I think that the galaxy needs you." he said and she smiled at him as they continued with Artoo following them.

An hour later they were in the throne room with the queen and her advisors, "If the senate votes to create an army I'm sure that it will push us into a civil war." she said and Sio Bibble snapped at that statement. "It's unthinkable there hasn't been a war in the whole history of the republic." he said and the queen who was irritated as well asked the next question. "Is there any way to get the separatists back into the republic by negotiation?" she asked and Padme shook her head as she explained the other problem they were having.

"Not if they feel threated, my guess is that they'll probably turn to the trade federation or the commerce guild for protection." she said and Governor Bibble snapped angrily. " It's outrageous, but after four trials in ten years Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the trade federation." he said and the queen sighed. "We must keep our faith in the republic the day we think that democracy will stop working is the day we lose it." she said as they all stood up. "Let's pray that day never comes." Padme said and they started leaving the room. "In the meantime we must think about your safety." she said and Sio turned to Anakin.

"What is your plan, Master Jedi?" he asked and before Anakin could answer Padme stepped in. "Oh Anakin is not a Jedi yet, he is still a padawan learner, but I was thinking" she started, but Anakin who was humiliated and angry with her stepped in. "Hold on a minute" he said to her and she over-road him. "Excuse me, I was thinking that I would stay in the lake country, there are some areas up there that are very isolated." she said and Anakin gave it back to her in the same tone. "Excuse me, I am in charge of security here m'lady." he said sharply to her and she looked at him before noticing the looks on the queen and governor. "And this is my home, I know it very well, I think it would good if you accepted my knowledge." she said with a firm tone and he took a breath and calmed down. "Yes, sorry m'lady" he said with a sigh as they left the room.

**Tatooine:**

Sam and Daniel had just exited hyperspace and saw the golden brown of Tatooine hanging in front of them from 4000 thousand feet away. "Well we just have to figure the section of the planet that Mos-Espa is on." Sam said as Daniel pulled the data-pad out and looked at it. This says that it is on the northern section of the planet, which means that we're going to have to land on the outskirts of the city or the space-port docking area and get a taxi-droid from them. Remember what I had said though, I may have the other ascended abilities, but I haven't learned how to heal injuries yet, okay, I'm not going to risk your safety Sam, you're everything to me." he said and she hugged him. "I love you too Daniel, but don't worry things will be fine and you know I'm a fighter too." she said to him with a smile and he let go of his worries as they changed into the clothes that would make them pass unnoticed by the other locals in the city.

After landing the ship in the docking bay they headed to where Watto's shop was and saw that he was in front of it trying to fix his droids. "Excuse me, but we are looking for Shmi Skywalker." Daniel said and Watto looked at him. "Why are you looking for her, wait a minute your a Jedi, look whatever it is I didn't do it." he said and Sam hid a laugh at that. "You're not in trouble, we're friends of her son Anakin and we want to see her." Sam said to him and got ready for what she was about to hear from him there.

"She is not mine any-more I sold her years ago." he said and Daniel stiffened. "Who did you sell her to Watto" he said and Watto started getting nervous at the question as he looked at Daniel. "I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars, well at least I think it was Lars, but believe or not I heard he freed her and married, can you beat that." he said and Daniel thought it over 'This could mean anything Sam, it's either she safe now that she is free or something else happened.' he thought to her and she thought back ' Best to play it safe we're going to the Lars homestead.' and he turned his attention to Watto. Do you know where they are?" he asked and Watto thought it over.

"Far away from here some-where over on the other side of Mos Eisley." Watto said and Daniel thought it through. "Could you narrow it down please." he said and Watto studied him. "I'd like to know" Daniel said with a tone that meant he meant business. "Sure absolutely, just follow me and I'll get you my records."Watto said and they followed him into the shop, after getting the information they headed back to their ship and headed for the homestead after seeing two they saw one that was in direct line from the city.

"It's that one, it has to be." Daniel said as they moved in and then landed 20 yards away from the homestead. After getting off the ship they started heading for the farm when Daniels' senses of trouble went off and he looked in the direction of the east ridge and saw a woman being attacked by tusken raiders and took off with Sam right behind him, and ran over to her, pulled his light-saber and used his telekinesis to throw several away from her and used his light-saber to take them down without hurting them, which wasn't easy since several tried to slice him in half and he had to use the other light-saber to take off a couple of hands and a few nasty light-saber cuts before things started worse and he to resort to his second option which meant that several were going to be turned into fried chicken before they were both killed and he worked at making sure none of them got near Sam and the victim, as the fight progressed it started getting more violent and he had no choice, but to use his light-saber and fire power to take them down and took down several with the light-saber and then moved to the fire power and gave several serious burns and then cooked two when they tried to go after Sam.

"Sam get behind me and cover her, it's time to heat things up." he called to her and she nodded and went over to Shmi as Daniel started using his fire powers and started throwing fire balls and then produced a fire-ball the size of a boulder throwing it and them before creating a fire ring around them as he continued the fire storm before the raiders took off out of the area and he stopped the fire as his legs gave out from exhaustion. "Daniel, hey you okay." Sam asked as she went over to him. "I'll be fine just give me a few minutes." and Sam nodded as she shifted to the woman as she started coming around.

"Hello Mam, are you okay" Sam said gently and the woman nodded as she sat up slowly. "Thank you for the help, may I ask who you are?" and Sam nodded. "My name is Sam and this is Daniel." she said to her as Daniel moved over to them. "How were you able to handle that so quickly?" the woman asked and Daniel got ready to tell her. "I have the ability to control fire and used that to drive them all away from you." he said and the woman nodded before noticing his light-saber. "You have a light-saber are you a Jedi?" she asked and Daniel nodded. "My son left to be a Jedi." she said and they both looked at her more closely. "Are you Shmi Skywalker?" Sam asked her and she nodded. "The council sent us to check on you and help if needed. We're friends of you son and he is on a mission to Naboo so we came to see you." Sam said and Shmi nodded before they helped her stand up and she lead them back to the homestead where her protocol droid C-3PO was working on a device that stirred the sand around when he looked at them.

"Mistress Shmi, are you alright?" he asked worried. "I'll be fine Threepio, these people saved me from the raiders and are friends of Anakin." she said and the droid looked surprised as he turn to the couple. "Hello I am C-3PO human cyborg relations how can I serve you?" he said and Daniel smiled. "Nice to meet you Threepio, my name is Daniel and this is Sam and like Shmi told you we are friends of your owner." he said and turned back to Shmi. "Shmi, is it alright if we meet with you husband and family?" he asked and she nodded. "That is fine, follow me." she said and lead them into the home-stead and they met Owen and his girl-friend who looked up surprised and wary when they saw Daniel and Sam. "Mom are you alright and who are these people?" he asked and Cliegg who had heard him came out of the living room he had been in.

"I'm fine Owen and these are Daniel and Sam and their from the Jedi temple." she said and Cliegg asked the next question. "What happened you look like you were in a altercation?" he asked and Daniel stepped forward. "We found her at the ridge and the Tusken Raiders were attacking her and I went into a brief battle to keep the from kidnapping her." he said and the trio looked surprised, but thankful as Cliegg looked at Daniel with a gentle smile. "I want to thank you for your helping Shmi, if anything had happened to her I don't know what I'd do." he said and Daniel smiled and he looked at Shmi with a smile which she returned.

"It's no problem Cliegg, your stepson is a friend of mine and I will make sure that he doesn't lose him family." he said and Sam wrapped her arm around his waist. "I want to think you again for helping me, could you take Threepio with you, I'm returning him to Anakin and he needs to get off the planet before he rusts from the sand particles in the air." she said and Sam nodded. "Sure, before we leave we should tell you that the council bent the rules for Anakin he can get in touch with you now and see you, so you'll be hearing from him soon enough." she said and Shmi smiled in excitement. "Than give my thanks to the council and tell Anakin that I love him." she said and Daniel nodded with a smile. "We will and it was nice to meet you." Daniel said as they left and went to get Threepio. "Threepio, you are coming with us we are going to Naboo, so you will be seeing Anakin soon." he said and the droid nodded as they headed for the ship and Sam started warming up the ship as Daniel got on the radio and tuned it to Obi-wans' frequency.

A minute or two later Obi-wan appeared on the screen with Jack and Teal'C behind him. "Hey Daniel, how'd it go?" Jack asked and Daniel gave his report to the three of them. "We made contact with Shmi, it looks like Anakin's premonition was correct, she was attacked by Tusken Raiders and I ended up needing to use both light-sabers and my powers to get them away from her, she has a few scrapes and bruises, but is otherwise is fine and they gave us Threepio to take to Anakin." he said and the trio nodded. "Anakin gave us the information that they were in the Lake country which means that they are in Varykino and I'll give you the coordinates in a minute. Did you tell her that Anakin could get in touch with her now?" Jack asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah we did, and she wanted us to send a message to him for her, how is it going with your investigation?" he asked and Obi-wan took over from there and told them what he found out so far.

"The dart that we got from the assassin the other night was a Kamino Saber-dart and we got the coordinates of the planet, but learned that the archives have been tampered with. We're going to Kamino so we can find out more." Obi-wan said and Daniel looked at them and sighed. "The bounty hunter that attacked us and killed the assassin is a well known one who lives on that planet and is the source of the troops their creating, so try to be specific when you ask them questions." Daniel said and Obi-wan nodded.

"What are the coordinates of the lake country and where do you want us to land?" he asked and Obi-wan thought it over. "The coordinate are 24, 85 north and 40, 97 by northeast so that will settle you within reach of the lodge that they are living in right now, just park in the docking bay it's within ten yards of the lodge. Daniel when you do your light-saber training I want you to use the real one when you are sparring with Anakin just be careful because they do a lot of damage and you could lose limbs if you're not careful." Obi-wan said and Daniel nodded. "When you learn more tell us soon okay." he said and Obi-wan nodded.

"We better go, it's going to be a long trip, be careful you guys." he said and the three smiled. "We will, you too Daniel, see you in a few weeks." he said and they signed off as he turned to Threepio. "Threepio, before we leave I want to tell you something, but before I do I want you to keep a promise that you will not say anything, though since Artoo already knows this he'll keep quiet and if you discuss this between yourselves do it when nobody is around, okay." Daniel said and the droid nodded as Sam started. "We are not Jedi, nor are we from this galaxy." he said and the droid sounded confused as he asked his question. 'Where are you from and why are you here?" he asked and Daniel looked at him and sighed as he started.

"There are movies that have to do with different stories and one of them has to do with this galaxy and you and your owners, the Skywalkers, and I am here to keep anything from happening to your owner. So do you promise never to say anything about this in public." Daniel said and the droid nodded. "Hang on tight because we are headed to Naboo." he said and Threepio nodded again as he took a seat, sat down and strapped in as they put in the coordinates of Naboo into the computer, lifted off and went into hyperspace as they left orbit heading for the next leg of their mission to check on their charges and wondering if there was going to be any more trouble as things progressed.

**And that is Chapter 5. The next one is going to cover everything that happens on Naboo and the rest of the investigation and that will be a long one, so it will take a while, but it will be done. May the force be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Love and Clones

**The Chosen One and the Ancient One**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars and Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked.**

**Chapter 6: Love and Clones**

**Kamino- The Prime Minister:**

As the ship that Obi-wan piloted arrived in orbit he saw the planet of Kamino and turned to Jack and Teal'C. "There it is our missing planet Kamino right where it should be." he said as he piloted the ship down and landed. "Those records were changed we just have to figure out why." he said and the three of them looked out the window of the ship as they saw a constant down-pour. "Jeez, it looks like the east coast in the middle of hurricane." Jack said and Obi-wan hid a smile. "You two better grab a couple of cloaks for the weather, and going by what we had heard from Dex you are going to have to be polite and don't make them angry okay." he said and Jack nodded.

After donning cloaks for the weather, they went to the entrance of the building and were met by a female Kaminoan. "Welcome master Jedi, the Prime Minister is expecting you." she said and Obi-wan and Jack looked at each other in surprise. "We're expected?" Obi-wan asked in disbelief and she nodded. "Of course, after all these years we thought you weren't coming, now please, this way." she said and lead them to a room a few yards down the hall with the prime minister standing there waiting for them.

"This is Lama Su, Minister this is Master Jedi.." she started and looked at him for a name and he supplied it. Obi-wan took over. "Obi-wan Kenobi" he said and Lama Su nodded to him before gesturing for him to take a seat while Jack and Teal'C took positions on both sides of him. "I trust that you will enjoy your stay, now to business, you will be happy to hear that we are on schedule with 200,00 ready to go and a million more on the way to completion." Lama Su said and Obi-wan looking shocked tried to respond. "That's good news." he said trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Please tell your master Sifo Dyas that his order will be meant on time." Lama Su and Obi-wan, getting another shock, tried to answer him. "I'm sorry Master?" he asked and Lama Su supplied the name again. "Jedi Master Sifo Dyas is still a leading member of the council, is he not?" he asked and Obi-wan gave a subtle shake of the head. "Master Sifo Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." he said and Lama Su though sad turned his mind back to business."I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure that he would be pleased to hear of the army that we created for him." he said and Obi-wan in shock stammered. "An army?" and Lama Su nodded.

"Yes a clone army, one of the finest that we have ever created." he said and Obi-wan getting over his shock quickly asked his next question. "Tell me minister, when Master Sifo Dyas asked for the army to be created, did he say who it was for?" to which Lama Su nodded again. "Of course, this army is for the republic, but I'm sure that you want to see the troops for yourself before we make final delivery." he said and Obi-wan trying to get his shock under control let out a weak laugh. "That's why I'm here." he said and he stood up as the Minister and Tawn We lead them out of the room.

**Varykino-Stolen Kiss:**

Anakin and Padme had just arrived at the lodge they were going to be staying at and she was telling him about her previous trips to lodge when she was in school. "We used to come here for school retreat. We used to swim to that island lie on the sand, let the sun dry us and try to guess the names of the birds singing." she said as she lead him to balcony so they could look out over the view. "I don't like sand, it's rough and course and irritating and gets everywhere, not like here, here everything is soft and smooth." he said as he reached out and started rubbing her hand and she started getting nervous as he ran his hand up her shoulder before she turned to him and he leaned over and kissed her as she started to respond he deepened the kiss before she pulled away from him.

"No I shouldn't have done that." she said and he looked shell-shocked. "I'm sorry" he said as he turned away and wondered why his feelings were growing stronger now that they were alone.

**Kamino-The Clones**

Lama Su and Tawn We were leading them through the hatchery and they saw millions of embryos, as they looked them, Jack could not believe that there with this many clones running around and understood why the Jedi were overwhelmed do to numbers and shifted his attention to Obi-wan as he examined everything. "Very impressive" Obi-wan said and Lama Su said with pleasure in voice. "I thought that you pleased." Lama Su said and Obi-wan continued looking at the hatchery as he thought over some of the things Lama Su had told him. "You mentioned growth acceleration." he said and Lama Su nodded.

"Oh yes, it's essential otherwise a mature clone would take a life-time to grow, now we can do it in half the time. " he said and showed them a group of ten year old clones working on their military and strategy training. "This group was created five years ago." he said and continued. "We take enormous pride in our military combat simulation training." he said as he lead them further down the hall so they could take a look at clones that were 25 to 30 years old. "They are totally obedient taking any order without question, we modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." he said and Obi-wan took that as cue to ask his next question. "And who was the original host?" he asked and waited as Lama Su started again.

"A bounty called Jango Fett" Lama Su said and Obi-wan exchanged looks with Jack and then turned back to Lama Su. "Where is this bounty hunter now?" he asked and Lama Su continued "oh we keep him here, apart from his which is considerable Fett demanded only one thing in return." he said and Obi-wan that as his cue to ask another question. "And what was that" he asked and without reservations Lama Su answered. "An unaltered clone for himself, strange isn't it?" he said and Obi-wan looked surprised "Unaltered?" he asked and Lama Su nodded. "Yes, no tampering with the structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration." he said and then Obi-wan turned back to the subject of Jango Fett.

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." he said and Tawn We took over from there. "I would be happy to arrange that for you." she said as she lead them to an observation deck so they could see the clones that were ready and they saw thousands of clones in full battle armor and walking in and out of the ships that they had. "Magnificent aren't they" he said and Obi-wan as he looked at the clones nodded minutely as he examined them and knew that if the bill passed in the senate ever came to the fore war would be the inevitable result.

**Varykino- The Arrival and Teasing a Senator**

Daniel and Sam had just dropped out of hyperspace and were headed to the planet after twenty-five minutes they had arrived in orbit and he sent a message to Anakin. 'Anakin, can you hear me?' he called with his mind and waited for a response and a minute later he heard Anakin call back ' Yeah loud and clear Daniel.' as Daniel prepared to send out another message he looked at Threepio. "Threepio, remember what I had said before we left Tatooine, under no circumstances are you to talk about we had told you in public and if you and Artoo do talk about it do it when you are with me, Sam, or Anakin and Padme, understood." he said sternly and Threepio nodded.

'Anakin we're in orbit, we'll be there in a half an hour.' he called and he waited for Anakin to respond. 'Alright Daniel, I'll tell Padme that you are coming and we'll have her pilot get you when you reach Varykino, so if he asks what you are doing here, just let him know that you are my back-up in case we're found by another attacker.' he said and Daniel gave a mental nod of his head. 'Anakin one other thing you should know, when we went to see your family, your mother handed Threepio over to us, we brought him with us.' he said and then he felt Anakin's shock at that. 'Alright let me know when you get to Varykino okay.' to which Daniel responded 'sure thing' and signed off mentally as he turned to Sam. "So do you think we should let them have their time alone or should we just stick together?" he asked and he watched her as she thought it over.

"When they want to spend some alone time together we let them, and watch from a few dozen yards away, and then when they want to get together with us then we just stick together, we may be on protection detail, but I think they should be given the chance to fall in love, as to us we stick together, now that you and I are together, we'll be spending time doing our own thing at night and let them have privacy when they want to be alone." she said and he nodded as he stood up and went to train again. "Going for more target practice?" she asked and he nodded as he grabbed his light-saber and headed into the cargo bay so he could practice with any trouble, after getting the remote set to level three he tossed hit a few feet a away from him and turned his light-saber on and started practicing as he dodged or blocked each bolt, he turned his senses to where the remote was and then to add a challenge he grabbed the helmet and moved the goggles down so he could tune his senses to where the remote was and started dodging and blocking the bolts left and right.

As he started to speed it up, he started feeling a change come into him as he started tapping into the core of strength that his friends had told him about and realized that he had tapped into the force himself and started doing stunts that the Jedi could do as he started dodging and blocking the remote blasts, after a few minute he tried the acrobatics that his friends did and started doing each one with increasing strength and agility. After forty-five minutes of working out with both areas of his training, he turned off his light-saber and the remote, and took off the helmet as he put everything back and headed back to the cock-pit. Sam looked at him and saw the change in him as she said to him.

"What happened, you look like your practice session took a strange turn?" she asked as she looked at him and he took a deep breath. "Sam you're not going to believe this, but I managed to tap into the force while I was working out." he said and she looked at him shocked. "What, that was fast, you have only been practicing for a couple of weeks." she said and he nodded. "Mace said that when you let your senses take over, you can tap into it, but I let my mine take total control and it sped up the process and I started doing the stunts that they can do." he said and she looked at him as she thought it over. "This keeps up and by the time we get back, you will be fully trained when we go home." she said and he nodded. "Obi-wan said that he wanted me to do the light-saber training with Anakin when we had the time so I could speed up the process, but if this keeps going, I'm going to be reaching Obi-wans level inside of a few months here." he said and she nodded as they prepared to land in the docking bay as he set the coordinates to Varykino and they shifted course to where they saw a beautiful area of water falls and fields and rivers with buildings built around them.

"The place is beautiful" Sam said and Daniel nodded as he and Sam prepared and changed into the clothes that would match the current temperatures of the place they lived in now. After they landed, they met a man who was waiting for them and drove them to the lodge that Anakin and Padme were staying in and Anakin came and met them and lead them into the lodge where Padme waiting for them and lead them over to the couch. "So what did you find out about my dream?" Anakin asked and Daniel looked at him gently.

"The premonition that you had was correct, the part that you saw showed that she was being attacked by tusken raiders, I was able take down several using both light-sabers and my fire-powers and drove the rest of them off before taking your mother back to the home-stead that she was living in now." Daniel said and Anakin looked surprised. "Home-stead, is she still a slave?" he asked and Daniel shook his head gently. "No she was freed about seven years ago by a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars and married him, so you have a step-family now and your mother sent Threepio to you so could use him when you needed to, she also said to tell you that she loves you and can't to hear from you soon enough." he said and noticed that Anakin was trying to keep from crying. "Hey you okay?" he asked and Anakin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just relieved that my family is safe now, where is Threepio anyway" he asked and Daniel turned and called out to the droid. "Threepio, you can come out now." he said and the droid came out and Anakin got his first good look at his protocol droid after ten years of separation. "My maker, Master Ani is it so good to see you, you as well Mistress Padme." Threepio said and the couple smiled. "It's good to see you as well Threepio, when did you get the coverings and how have you been doing since I left?" Anakin asked the droid and the droid joined them on the couch.

"Mistress Shmi put the coverings on me about two years after you left and I have been working as a farming droid since your mother married Master Cliegg, I liked my job, but the sand has been getting into my circuits and I have been rusting up slightly." Threepio told him and Anakin nodded. "Alright I think we can take care of that, but I'm going to change your coverings to gold when I have them made for you. Just so you know Artoo is here as well and you can spend time together while Daniel, Sam, Padme and I are here." he said to Threepio before turning back to Daniel and started asking about the investigation.

"So did you hear from Obi-wan, Jack and Teal'c yet?" he asked and Daniel shook his head as prepared to tell him what he did know. "Obi-wan said that the toxic dart was a Kamino saber-dart and that the archives have been tampered with, so they are going to investigate the planet and see what else that they can find out. Obi-wan said for the time being while we're here he suggested that we keep up light-saber training in case someone tries to find us while we are here and we can work together in fighting them." Daniel said and Anakin nodded with a smile, since their friendship was growing strong, he could help Daniel continue with his training while they were there and still spend time with Padme. He figured that for the time being while they were there, that he was going to enjoy being around the woman that he loved and enjoy the time they had before they separated again and they settled into their time there.

A couple of days later the couples were split up with Daniel and Sam at the lodge and Anakin and Padme in the field having a picnic as he was asking her questions. "I don't know" she said to the question on who had been her first kiss. "Sure you do, you just don't want to tell me." he said and she looked at him skeptically as she asked. "Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" and he shook his head.

"They only work on the weak-minded and you're anything but." he said and she relented. "Alright, I was twelve his name was Palo, we were both in the legislative youth program, he was only a couple years older but very cute, dark curly hair, dreamy eyes" she started to say and Anakin interrupted her with a sigh. "Alright I get the picture, whatever happened to him." he asked. "I went on to public service and he on went to become an artist." she said and he smirked. "Maybe he was the smart one." and she looked insulted.

"You really don't like politicians do you?" she asked and he thought it over. "I like two or three, though I'm not so sure about one of them." he said and they both laughed before continuing their conversation. "I don't think the system works." he said and she looked surprised. "How would you have it work?" she asked and he thought it over. "We need a system where the politicians sit down, discuss what is in the public's best interest and do it." he said and she was shocked as what he just described was what the system was doing right now.

"Which is exactly what we do, the trouble is that people don't always agree." she said and Anakin looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Than they should be made to." he said and she looked even more shocked as she said. "By whom, who going to make them, you?" she said and he looked surprised as he back-tracked. "Of course not me" he said and she carried on their conversation. "But someone." she said and he nodded slightly. "Someone wise." he said and she shook her head slightly. "Sounds an awful like a dictatorship to me." she said and he hid a smile as he said. "Well if it works" and she looked at him more closely as he tried to keep from laughing and finally got that he was teasing her and started laughing well.

"You're making fun of me." she said and he laughed at that. "No, no I'd be much to frightened to tease a senator." he said as they laughed and he ducked his head as she looked at him with a smile. As the day continued they started fooling around in the field among a herd of shaak and she saw him on one trying to ride it standing up and she started laughing till it finally bucked him off and it kicked as took off again and she, worried that he might be hurt, ran over to him. "Ani, Ani are you alright?" she asked as she turned him over and saw that he was laughing and she started smacking his chest before he grabbed her and rolled her over several times laughing till they stopped a few feet from where they were with her on top of him.

**And that is chapter 6, chapter 7 will take longer, as it covers Padme and Anakin's** **decision and the trio's encounter with the bounty hunter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Bounty Hunters

**The Chosen One and the Ancient One**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked**.

**Warning: This chapter is going to bounce back and forth between Anakin and Obi-wan and their missions before the real fight come into play.**

**Chapter 7: Feelings and Bounty Hunters**

**Kamino-Jango Fett:**

Like she had promised, Tawn We had made the arrangements for the three of them to meet Jango and as they went to his quarters, Jack started getting to Obi-wan mentally 'Obi-wan, with the amount of clones they created this is the reason for why things went to hell in the future for you, if you have to go on missions if there is a war keep your guard up.' he said and Obi-wan read him loud and clear. 'What do you mean Jack?" he asked and Jack explained. 'For every Jedi there are at least a hundred clones, you are out numbered ten to one and that is the reason for why you were wiped out in the climax of this war, if you go on missions, and if the war starts, keep your guard up and read through what the clones try to get you to do during it, also keep an eye on the chancellor, if he tries to suggest Anakin for something let him take it, but go with him at the same-time and don't just keep him in the dark.' he said and Obi-wan got the message.

'Right thank you for the advice.' he said they both shifted their attention to the door of the bounty hunters' quarters as Tawn We rung the bell and a ten year old clone that was really ten years old answered the door. "Boba is your father at home?" she asked and he warily looked at the trio as he answered. "Yup" he said speaking single syllables and she asked another question. "May we speak to him?" she asked and he did it again, "Sure" he said and looked at the three again before leading them into the front room. "Dad, Tawn We's here!" he called and positioned himself in the corner as Jango Fett came into the room wearing a blue tunic. "Jango welcome back was your trip productive?" she asked and he nodded and without taking his eyes off of the trio responded to her as he looked at the three men in front of him, all dressed in robes as Jedi, but with a core of strength that a trained soldier had in them as he looked at Jack and Teal'C.

"Fairly" he said and Tawn We continued. "This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, he has come to check on our progress." she said and he nodded again. "That right" he said and Obi-wan without taking his eyes off of the bounty hunter answered. "Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud." he said and Jango continued their staring contest. "I'm just a simple man trying to make his way in the galaxy." he said and Obi-wan saw that as his opening to start questioning him. "Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" he asked with a blunt tone in his voice and Jango spoke back in the same tone. "Once or twice" he said and Obi-wan asked the next question with a single word.

"Recently" he said and Jango answered in the same way. "Possibly" he said and Obi-wan looking at him asked the question that was going to test whether or not that he was the killer that killed the assassin. "Than you must know Master Sifo Dyas" he said and Jango in code to Boba gave him an order to close the door to the kitchen had him going to the door and shutting it as he got a brief look at the armor that matched what bounty hunter that attacked them was wearing and he started growing suspicious.

"Than you must know Master Sifo Dyas" he said as Jack exchanged looks with Teal'C and Jango playing dumb retorted to that. "Master who?" he asked and Teal'C took over from there. "Master Sifo Dyas was the one who recruited you this, is he not?" he asked and Jango shook his head minutely. "I never heard of him." he said and Obi-wan looked at him more firmly. "Really?" he said to which Jango started getting nervous. "I was recruited by a man named Tyranus on the moons of Bogden" he said and Obi-wan repeated his last statement.

"Really?" he said and Jango changed the subject. "Do you like your army?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded slightly. "I look forward to seeing them in action." he said and Jango smiled slightly. "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." he said and Obi-wan decided to end the interrogation. "Thank you for your time Jango." he said and Jango nodded. "Always a pleasure to help out a Jedi he said" and Obi-wan nodded at him as they left the apartment and he started thinking that things had gotten a lot more complicated since he taken this job. As he thought it over Boba noticed the look on his face. "What is it Dad?" he asked and Jango still thinking about decided that it was time to leave. "Pack your things we're leaving." he said and Boba started getting ready to go.

**Varykino-Forbidden Love**

It had been a little more than two weeks since they had arrived on Naboo and the four of them were either spending time together or split up into groups. Since Daniel had stopped the attack on Shmi, Anakin had shifted his focus to Padme and they were spending a lot of time together. Anakin had split his time between helping Daniel train with the real light-saber that the council had given him and spending time with Padme and so far the schedule had been working out and he was enjoying his time with his friends.

As he and Daniel sparred, he coached Daniel in how to hold it and other tips to work with it and in the space of week Daniel had gone past the level one skill for beginners and had reached his level of skill and the sparring matches started getting tenser and a lot more fun and they were enjoying the time working out as he had listened as Daniel talked to him about his relationship with Obi-wan and he gave word to his feelings when it came to Obi-wan and as time went on he realized that he had been letting the issue with his temper and the chancellor get in the way of his student/master bond and worked at getting them under control and within a week he had changed his attitude and learn to let go.

He also knew that if he continued listening to the chancellor he was going to resent Obi-wan for as long as they lived and that would turn him as well, so till he and Obi-wan were reunited he was going to work at getting his feelings of resentment removed and try and become the young man that he was when he had met Obi-wan and with Daniel there helping him he had changed and grown more mature.

It may have only been a couple of weeks since Daniel had come, but like he said in the council meeting he was a fast learner and doing great with his training, and he knew that he ever had to go into a fight than he was going to be keeping himself in one piece, but as things kept up his feelings for Padme were growing stronger and he couldn't hold back he had to tell her, and decided to do it that night after Daniel and Sam had gone out for the night.

That night while Daniel and Sam had gone out for dinner he and Padme were at the lodge and he was telling her about some of the adventures he had since he had become a Jedi as a servant came and brought them some fruit for dessert. "After I caught up with them, we went into aggressive negotiations." he was saying and turned to the server. "Thank you" he said as Padme asked what that meant. "Aggressive negotiations, what's that?" she asked and he smiled as he told her. "Uh well negotiations with a light-saber" he said and she started laughing as she realized what he meant. "Oh, I get it" she said as she started to slice into the fruit and he levitated it over to him so he could cut it for her. "If Master Obi-wan saw me doing this, he'd be very grumpy." he said as he sliced the fruit and the levitated it back to her and she stabbed it with her fork and bit into it as he prepared the next slice and this continued through out dessert.

After getting settled into the living room, they started getting nervous and he started to tell her his feelings about her. "From the moment I saw you all those years ago, not a day goes by when I haven't thought of you and now that I am with you again I'm in agony. The closer I get to you the worse it gets." he said as he moved closer and she backed up a bit as her own feelings were strangling her as well. " The thought of not being with you, I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me, my heart is beating hoping that-that kiss will not become a scar." he said and than looked at her firmly as he finished.

"You are in my very soul tormenting. What can I do, I will do anything you ask." he said and faced forward as she tried to process what he had just told her. "If you are suffering as much as I am please tell me." he said again and she shook her head. "I can't, we can't, it's just not possible." she said and he tried to get her to listen more closely to her heart. "Anything is possible Padme listen to me." he said and she stood up. "No you listen, we live in a real world, come back to it, you are studying to be a Jedi and I'm a senator, if you follow your thoughts to conclusion it will take us to a place that we can not go, regardless of the way we feel about each other." she said and he jumped at the end of that statement as he slowly prepared for the rest of it.

"So you do feel something about me." he said and she quickly tried to put his thought aside. "I will not let you give up your future for me." she said and he stood up as well. "You are asking me to be rational, that is something I know that I can not do, believe me I wish I could just wish away my feelings, but I can't." he said and she shook her head. "I will not give into this." she said and he thought it over of how to get around the rest of it. "But you know it wouldn't have to be that way, we could keep it a secret." he said and she shot that idea down. "We'd be living a lie, one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to, I couldn't do that, could you Anakin could you live like that?" she asked and he looked in his heart and knew that she was right and yet with the rules being bent for him sooner or later it would hit them both hard. "No you're right, it would destroy us." he said with a sigh and knew that he would have to wait on it, but sooner or later they were going to have to admit it to it, but it would work out since the council had already given him permission if he wanted to have a relationship, he just had to figure out how to let her know the truth ad that he would not get in trouble for it and they could have a slightly normal life.

**Kamino-Obi-wan gives his report:**

As Tawn We lead them to the door and they got ready to leave she spoke up. "We are grateful that you decided to visit, and the prime minister would like you to tell the council that if you require more clones that it will take more time to grow them." she said to him. "I won't forget and thank you for your time he said as they went back to the ship and boarded it. "What now?" Jack asked and Obi-wan looked at him. "I have to report this to Masters Windu and Yoda, they need to know what is going on and what we found out." he said and Jack nodded, as he got ready to tell him what he had worked out from what they had seen there.

"Obi-wan, what I mentioned before, I counted at least over a million clones and there are least 2000 Jedi, so the best guess is if the sith decides to give the order you will be over-run. During the war there is going to be some trigger and I'm not sure what it is, or of what alias the sith is using in public, but he has to be hiding in plain sight and there has to be some order that they have programmed into the clones, so we just have to wait till he makes his move." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he turned to his astro-droid. "Arfour, scramble code 5 and in care of the old folks." he said and the droid got to work and about five minutes later Mace and Yoda were on the screen as he prepared to tell them what he had found while they were there.

"Masters, I have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino, they are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army, I also suspect that this bounty is the assassin we have been looking for." he said as Mace and Yoda exchanged looks. "Do you think that the Kaminoans are also involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Mace asked and Obi-wan shook his head. "No master there appears to be no motive." he said and Yoda took over. "Clear your mind must be Obi-wan if you are to find the true assassin, behind this plot." he said as Obi-wan nodded. "Yes Master, they said that Master Sifo Dyas placed an order for a clone army almost ten years ago." he said and Mace and Yoda exchanged shocked looks as they had not known that one of their own had given that order against regulations.

"I was under the impression that he was killed before that, did the council ever gave the order to create a clone army?" he asked and Mace answered immediately. "No, whoever made that order did not have the approval of the jedi council, this mystery keeps getting deeper." he said and Obi-wan looked at Jack who shook his head. "Take this Jango Fett into custody and bring him here, question him we will." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "Yes Master, I will report back when I have him." he said and ended the transmission on his end as Mace looked at Yoda. "Blind we are if the creation of the clone army we could not see." he said as Mace thinking over what he had just heard sighed, and looked at him. "I think that it is time to tell the senate that our ability to use the force is diminished." he said and Yoda shook his head. "Only the dark lord of the sith knows of our weakness, if informed the senate is than multiply our adversaries will." he said and this thought disturbed them both on multiple levels.

**Kamino- Obi-wan's fight with Jango**

"Okay, so we have to arrest Jango, and going by what we had seen so far, he looks like he he'll be hard to take into custody." Jack said as they headed for Jango's apartment and rang the bell, when nothing happened, he used his abilities to open the door and headed for the window. "Teal'C look around" Jack said as he joined Obi-wan at the window and looked down and noticed a figure in metal armor as he loaded thing on to a ship. "I think we just found our assassin, come on, let's go." he said and they headed for the landing pad when Boba spotted them. "Dad look!" he shouted and Jango turned around. "Boba, get on board and turn the ship on!" he called to his son and fired a blast from his rocket at them, knocking them off their feet.

Obi-wan landed hard, while Jack and Teal'C dodged the blast and pulled their blasters as they went after him, and started getting into hand to hand combat as Boba turned the ship on and activated the laser cannon and fired twice at them while Obi-wan pulled his light-saber and tried to deflect the blasts from Jango's blaster till Jango fired a wire that wrapped around his wrist and pulled him off balance and then activated his jet pack and started dragging Obi-wan all over the pad before he pulled the wired against a brace on the pad and pulled hard and knocked the jet-pack off his back which sent it flying off and slamming into a pillar as he and Jango started getting into combat and with a kick knocked over the edge of the platform and then realized that he was still attached to him.

"Oh, not good" he said as he was yanked over the railing and Jango activated his wrist grippers and slowed down their descent before he stopped and Obi-wan had fallen over the edge of it and was hanging by a thread. The amount of weight was slowly pulling Jango off the roof before he ejected the wire from his wrist and fell back as he started climbing back up the platmform and Boba prepared to lift off as Jango got on board and they left, but not before Obi-wan threw a tracking device onto the hull of their ship.

"Time to go, guys" he said and they boarded their ship as they waited to see where the tracking device was going to lead them and spent three days on board before the tracking showed that they were headed to Geonosis which they knew was going to lead them to finding out more about what was going on.

**Varykino-thoughts:**

As he and Daniel worked out, he started thinking of what would have happened if the team hadn't shown up and knew that if he had waited any longer, then his mother would be dead and he would have killed the tusken raiders out of grief and anger and that would have caused him to brush the dark-side, but thanks to Daniel and Sam's trip to Tattooine, he was still in the light and working at making sure he stayed that way.

As he thought of this, he realized that he wasn't the only one who had fallen in love, his friend and surrogate older brother was in love with his team-mate and it seemed that they had already gotten together by that point. As he waited for news from Obi-wan, he started to adjust his feelings for the man that was his mentor and surrogate father and realized that he had already changed enough to the point to where he could ignore the chancellor plans of turning him against his mentor and the rest of the council.

It had been three weeks since the four of them had arrived and he had been keeping his relationship with her to a professional point, though Daniel knew that Anakin was hurting from the rejection and decided to wait a bit longer before he stepped in to talk to them both.

**Geonosis Orbit- The Space Battle**

After getting out of hyperspace they had arrived in orbit above Geonosis which was planet that was a combination between Mars and Saturn when Boba noticed that there was a shadow marker of their ship as well as figuring out where the tracking signal that was coming from it was going. "Dad, I think we're being tracked." he said and Jango realized what had happened. "They must have placed a tracking device on our ship, don't worry son, we'll go into the asteroid field and we'll have a couple of surprises for them." he said as Boba started snickering at what his father meant as they let lose a charge and it headed for one of the largest asteroids.

Obi-wan noticed what he had fired at them, "Oh seismic charges stand by guys." he said and they braced for impact as it hit the asteroid and the blast went through several more as he dodged and then noticed that they had fired off a second one as it headed for the asteroid that was 30 yards away from them and the blast went through several more as he wove through the asteroids a head of it. "He doesn't seem to want to take a hint, this guy" Jango said as he started trying to lose them within the asteroids and started shooting at them.

"Blast, this is why I hate flying!" Obi-wan said as he started trying to dodge the blasts till finally they got hit with one of them. "You got him!" Boba said as Jango prepared a heat seeker. "We just have to finish them." he said and fired off one of the heat seekers as it started chasing them all over the asteroid belt. "Arfour, prepare to fire the spare part canisters." he said and the droid beeped as he got into position. "Fire them now!" he called to the droid and left the parts loose and he flew in another direction as the seeker slammed into the parts. "Well we won't be seeing him again." Jango said as Boba started laughing and he flew them to the surface of the planet towards one of the hanger bays.

"Well I think we waited long enough" he said as they broke their position and started for the surface of the planet and noticed ships that he recognized after his encounter with the trade federation when he was twenty-five. "There is an unusual concentration of federation ships down there." he said and Jack started getting nervous as they landed and prepared for what they were about to learn.

They got off the ship and Obi-wan took a look at where the ship was hit and saw a scorch mark where the radio transmitter was and he turned to the droid. "Arfour, see if you can fix the ship were going to go scouting and see what we can find out." he said as the droid beep an acknowledgement and they turned at headed to what looked what of the main structures and found that they had found the factory that made droids and saw millions of battle droids being built, as he watched he heard Jack say in his mind 'first clones and now droids, this is going to turn into a blood-bath if there is a war' and Obi-wan nodded when he heard a group of people moving down the tunnel across from them and saw two that he recognized: Count Dooku and Nute Gunray and knew that he had found the people that had ordered the attack on Padme.

He then headed for the tunnel that was above the conference room and listened to the conversation from the that area and what he found out was going to determine the direction for the war that was coming.

**And that is chapter 7, as this continues I'm going to go into the battle of clones wars movies, but I have not seen the seasons of the show and will go into 'revenge of the sith soon after that. May the force be with you**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescues and Revalations

**The Chosen One and the Ancient One**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked.**

**Chapter 7: Reports and Revelations**

**Geonosis- Dooku's Plot**

Obi-wan Jack and Teal'C had followed them to a conference room and were hiding in a cave right next to it as they listened to the conversations of the aliens that were the separatist leadership.

"With these new battle droids we have built for you, you will have the finest army in the galaxy." the prime minister of Geonosis said and Gunray turned to Count Dooku. "What about Senator Amidala, is she dead yet? I will not sign your treaty till her head is on my desk."Gunray said and Dooku decided to be honest. "I am a man of my word Viceroy."Dooku said to him as Jack and Obi-wan exchanged looks, since they now found the person responsible for the attacks on Padme, they just had to learn the plot that the separatist had planned.

After the separatists had arrived at the conference room they found more aliens that were members of the separatists along with Geonosis and the trade federation, there was Po Nudo of Ando, Toonbuck of Sy Merth, and a Quarren Senator named Tessek. This trio was part of the senators that were an opposition to Padme' declaration of creating an army. As Obi-wan watched he wasn't surprised that the trade federation was now working with Count Dooku, especially after Padme had humiliated them when they had taken Naboo hostage, as he, Anakin and Qui-Gon had gotten involved.

As he thought about it, he realized that he had walked right into the center of the nest and found the ring leaders as he listened he saw more aliens that were part of the other major powers in the galaxy. He listened as Dooku made introductions of the other powers in the group. "You know Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild, this is San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. As I have said I am sure that a thousand more systems will rally to our cause and with the support of the trade federation and when their droids are combined with your we will have an army greater than that of the republic." he said and the Banking Clan representative nodded. "The banking clan will sign your treaty." he said and Obi-wan thinking over what he had just heard knew that he had to get this news to the Jedi Council and the Senate. In the last three days he had seen nothing but armies, droid and clone and if there was a war, there was going to be one of the biggest battle that the galaxy had ever seen.

After a few minutes of listening, they left quietly and headed back for the ship. "Arfour, send a message to the Council tell them it is urgent." he said, but after five minutes the droid beeped a negative and Obi-wan looked at the scorch marks on the side of the ship that had their transmitter. "There has to be a way to send a stronger signal, Arfour can you boost the power?" he asked and the droid beeped back with another negative. "We're going to have to get Anakin and Daniel to break cover and send the message for us, we're running out of time, alright Anakin, Anakin, do you read this is Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin my long range transmitter has been knocked out retransmit this message to Coruscant." he said and waited.

**Varykino- The Message **

Artoo was working on the ship when a transmission came through from Obi-wan and he adjusted the out-put till he had a clear transmission. After listening to the instructions from his mistress's friend, he headed for the quartet in the dining room where Threepio was and beeped at them to get their attention. "Artoo, what are you doing here?" Padme asked and Artoo beeped several times as Threepio listened to what his friend was telling him and turned to his owner. "Master Anakin, Artoo says that he has a message from an Obi-wan Kenobi, does that name mean anything to you sir?" he asked and Anakin and Daniel both stood up. "There's trouble" Sam said as she and Padme stood up.

"Retransmit, why what's wrong?" Anakin asked and the droid beeped for several minutes and Anakin after interpreting what the droid was telling him turned to the others. "We better get to the ship guys." he said and they all headed for the ship and Anakin turned on the transmission generator as he listened to his master. "Anakin my long range transmitter has been knocked out, retransmit this message to Coruscant." Obi-wan said and Anakin turned to Padme as she turned theirs on and sent the signal to the chancellor's office where most of the council and some of the senators that were loyal to Padme were and they listened to what Obi-wan was saying: "I have tracked the bounty hunter to the droid factories of Geonosis where Count Dooku and the trade federation is." he said and as they listened, unknown to them or their friends a set of droidekas was sneaking up on them.

"Nute Gunray is the person behind the attacks on Senator Amidala, the trade federation and the commerce guild have pledged their loyalties to Count Dooku and are forming... Wait!" he said and shifted his attention as a destroyer droid started shooting at them and one of them knocked out Obi-wan as they got a view of it. "More happening on Geonosis than has been revealed." Yoda said to Mace as he turned to Anakin. " I agree, Anakin we will deal with Count Dooku, the most important thing right now is to stay where you are, protect the senator at all costs, that is your first priority." he said as he thought to Yoda 'If I know the four of them, they're going to go after Obi-wan and the rest of their team.' to which Yoda responded 'SG-1 close they are and no doubt I have that Jack has given an order for Daniel and Sam to go after them.' .

"Yes Master" Anakin said and sighed as Padme looked at him. "They'll never make it in time they have travel halfway across the galaxy." she said and turned on the map scope. "Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." she said and Anakin took her hand off the controls. "I know what you want to do, but the council has given me strict orders to stay here." to which she told him the loop-hole to the order. "He gave you strict orders to protect me and I'm going to help Obi-wan, Jack and Teal'C, if you plan to protect me you will just have to come along." she said and turned the engines as he smiled and took the co-pilot seat and turned it to look and Daniel and Sam. "Jack gave you orders to go after them didn't he?" he asked and Sam nodded. "We have a rule on our planet in our command and it is a no-room-for-debate one as well 'we don't leave our people behind'. Jack had made us promise to go after them if something had happened." she said and he sighed as he thought it over.

**Coruscant: The Final Decision**

"It looks like the commerce guild and banking clan have made a treaty with him." Palpatine said, but thinking 'this is going perfectly' and one of the senators started panicking "The debate is over, we need that army!" he said and Bail shook his head, "unfortunately the debate is not over, the senate will never support the use of clones before Count Dooku's forces attack." and Mas Amedda took over from there. "This is a crisis, the senate must grant the chancellor emergency powers, he can then approve the use of clones." and Palpatine feigning shock, asked "but who would have the courage to vote for such a radical amendment?" as they thought it over before Mas Amedda took it over again.

"If only senator Amidala were here." he said and they thought over what he said before Jar-Jar realized that Padme had given him her powers to put a vote in, and turned to the other members of the council and senate. "Most supreme chancellor, I can give you mooie emergency powers." he said and Palpatine looked at Bail who nodded. "He speaks for Amidala and at the current moment his words are a reflection her's." he said and they nodded. They knew that with what he was about to do there was going to be a war that would last several years.

**Geonosis- Captives**

Obi-wan, Jack and Teal'C were in electric cuffs that were rotating them in a circle after they had been arrested and after three hours Dooku came to see them. "Traitor" Obi-wan said as he looked at him in contempt. "Oh no, my friend this is a mistake, a terrible mistake, they have gone too far, this is madness!" Dooku said and Obi-wan looked at him. "I thought you the leader here, Dooku." he said as he continued rotating. "This has nothing to do with me, I will petition to you have released." Dooku said and Obi-wan who was trying to focus on him as he rotated continued the conversation. "I just hope it doesn't take too long, I have work to do." he said and Dooku took that as his cue to start questioning them. "May I ask what a Jedi knight is doing on Geonosis?" he asked and Obi-wan gave him the partial truth. "I tracked a bounty hunter out here named Jango Fett, do you know him?" he asked.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of, the Geonosians don't trust them." Dooku said and Obi-wan with a slight smile picked up at that. "Well who could blame them, but he is here, I assure you." he said and Dooku tried to placate him. "It is very sad that our paths had never crossed before Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." he said and with a fake grieved sigh. "I wish that he was here, I could use his help." he added and Obi-wan disgusted. "Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you in your plans." he said with certainty, his former master was strong and didn't take kindly to betrayals or the interference to his students or safety of his friends. Dooku tried to use this to put a plague in his mind of doubt and distrust. "Don't be so sure my young Jedi, he knew all about the corruption in the senate, but he would never had gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have." he said and Jack could see where this was going as Obi-wan said. "The truth?" and Dooku nodded.

"The truth, what if I were to tell you that the senate and republic were under the control of the dark lords of the sith." he said and Obi-wan was shocked as he tried to ignore that statement. "That's not true, the council would be aware of it." he said trying to block out what Dooku had just told him. "The dark-side is clouding their vision, thousand of senators are under the control of a sith lord called Darth Sidious." Dooku said and Obi-wan shook his head. "I don't believe you." he said and Dooku decided to try and recruit him. "Join me Obi-wan and together we will destroy the sith." he said and Obi-wan shook his head again. "I will never join you Dooku." he said firmly with the conviction of a true Jedi Knight and Dooku shook his head as he got ready to leave them. "It may be hard to secure your release." he said.

**Coruscant- The Birth of an Army and Rescue**

Mace and Yoda were watching from the observation deck of the senate arena and were listening to Jar-Jar give him declaration. "Senators, dellow felagates, in response to the threat of the separatists, I suggest dat we give immediate emergency powers to the supreme chancellor." he said and there was an uproar of agreement as the others senators started chanting "Vote Now" repeatedly before Mas Amedda called everyone out. "Order, we will have order." he called out before Palpatine stood up and feigning sadness prepared his speech. "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy, I love the republic. With the powers that have been bestowed on me by you, I will use them to create a grand army of the republic to fight off this growing threat from the Separatists and bring peace to the Republic." he said and there was cheering as he finished.

Mace turned to Yoda. "It is done than, I will take what Jedi we have and go to Geonosis to help Obi-wan." he said and Yoda nodded. "To Kamino I will go and see this clone army that has been created for the republic" he said and Mace nodded as they separated for their missions.

**Geonosis- The Droid Factory**

Anakin had gone through the same moves as Obi-wan as he navigated the asteroid belt and started for the surface. " See those columns of steam coming from that direction, they are exhaust vents of some kind." Padme said and Anakin nodded. "That'll do" he said as he headed for one of them and landed. "Alright whatever happens follow my lead" she said as she grabbed a wool scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'm not interested in getting into a war here, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this situation." she said and he nodded, "Don't worry, I've given up trying to argue with you." he said as he and Daniel grabbed their light-sabers and the four of them left the ship.

After they had left Artoo started beeping about going with them, since he knew that his master and mistress tended to get into a lot of trouble and this was going to no exception to that. Threepio shook his head. "My friend, if they wanted our help, I'm sure they would have said so." he said and Artoo started beeping again and Threepio started getting irritated. "For a mechanic, you do an impressive amount of thinking." he said and Artoo started telling him that their owners were going to need help. "I'm programmed to understand humans." Threepio said with an irritated tone in his voice and Artoo beeped a question to what that was supposed to mean.

"What does that mean, it means that I am in charge here!" Threepio shouted as Artoo started leaving the ship. "Wait, where are you going do you have no sense?" he said and Artoo beeped at him. "Oh, idiot" he shouted as he went after him. "Do you have any idea where you are going?" he said.

Anakin and Daniel were focusing their senses for any movement while Sam and Padme were staying next to them when Anakin suddenly stopped. "Wait" he said and felt movement. "Run!" he shouted to the girls as they headed for the door and he and Daniel started slicing as they were attacked by Geonosians and went to the door and looked out before the floor suddenly started sliding out from under them and the girls fell. "Padme" "Sam" they shouted out together and jumped to join them as the fight started. Padme and Sam landed on the conveyer belt that molded the metal for the bodies and had to dodge the equipment in the process while Daniel and Anakin started fighting the Geonosians and dodged several cannon blasts before Anakin got smacked in the face, hit the floor and had his arm bolted to some piece of metal that was headed for the slicer and he had to shift position to keep from losing his leg, while Daniel was in the process of getting over run.

Artoo and Threepio had just come through the door and were shocked at what they were seeing. "Shut me down, machines making machines, how perverse." Threepio said and Artoo bumped him. "Calm down Artoo, I almost fell. " he said before Artoo did it again, this time knocking him off." You had your chance." he said before landing on a glider droids' arm. "It's a nightmare!" he said and the droid tried to shake him lose before grabbing his leg."I want to go home!" he said before it dropped him and he landed face down. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" he asked as he sat up.

As he looked around he was thinking to himself, 'I wonder where poor little Artoo is, he is always getting himself in to trouble.' not noticing that he walked into an assembly line of battle droids before getting his head cut off and thrown into the heads that would be added to the battle droids as a battle droids' head wound up on his body while his wound up on a battle droids' and he got welded on he thought 'I'm so confused' he said to himself.

Artoo activated his rockets and went searching for the girls and then found them, they had been pushed into a vat that was about to be filled with boiling hot alloy, while Anakin managed to keep from getting his leg cut off and was free, but when he lifted his light-saber he saw that it had been cut in half. "Not again, Obi-wan is going to kill me." he said as he sighed. Artoo had gotten into position and started working at deactivating the alloy boiler and got the clamps to release the vat and it fell and landed on it's side and the jolt knocked them both out of it as Anakin came and ran over to them, as Jango came over to them. "Freeze, don't move Jedi, take them away." Jango said and they were lead to a meeting before being sentenced to death.

**And that is chapter 8: the next one will cover the arena and the start of the war, so this is where the fun starts. May the force. **


	9. Chapter 9: Love Declarations and War

**The Chosen One and the Ancient One**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars and Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the Clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked.**

**Warning: In the star wars galaxy 'attack of the clones hasn't happened yet, but on SG-1 it has, so almost everything will stay the same from the movie, but there will be some changes.**

**Chapter 9: Love Declarations and War**

**Geonosis-The Arena**

They had been taken to the arena and were being prepped for transport into it and Padme was thinking over her feelings as she decided to admit to him how she really felt about him. Anakin looked over at her. "Don't be afraid." he said and she looked at him. "I'm not afraid to die, I've been dying a little each day since you came back into my life" she said and he looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" he asked and she told him the truth. "I love you" she said and he looked shocked and pained. "You love me, I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we'd be forced to live a lie and that it would destroy our lives." he said and she looked at him more closely. "I think that our lives are about to be destroyed anyway, my love for you is a puzzle that I can't control and now I don't care about that any more. I truly, deeply love you and before we die I want you to know" she said and she leaned over against their restraints and kissed him deeply.

Daniel watching them from their carriage thought to Sam 'Well she finally admitted to it and now we have to keep Sidious from using her against him." he thought and she thought back. 'How, when this war gets going you are going to be going on missions with them and we'll be on Coruscant.' she asked and he thought it over. I'll talk to Mace and Yoda about naming you, Jack and Teal'C her body-guards, while I'm with Anakin and Obi-wan, since my training has reached level 5 and I am going to make sure neither of them get hurt.' he thought and she nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder as they were pulled into the courtyard to where their friends were watching them from the posts.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message." Obi-wan said and Anakin got ready to answer him as the four of them were lead to three posts next to their friends and team-mates. "I transmitted it just as you requested master, and than we decided to come and rescue you." he said and Obi-wan looked at his hands and to their friends. "Good Job" he said sarcastically and Jack thought to Daniel 'Daniel what happened?' he asked silently. 'we got over-run and the girls wound up in a vat that was about to filled with liquid alloy, before Artoo deactivated it.' he thought back and Jack sighed and then they heard Plo Poggle call out in his language. " I have thought long and hard in how to handle these criminals and which beast to use till I decided to use: the Reek, the Nexu, and the Ackley." he called as they released a cat-like creature, a spider-like lizard, and a creature that resembled a shaved and skin-less rhino.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin said to the six of them and not noticing that both Padme and Sam had picked the locks on their chains. "Alright just relax and concentrate" Obi-wan said and Anakin and Daniel both looked at him. "What about Padme and Sam?" Anakin said and Obi-wan looked at him with a smile. "They seem to be on top of things." he said as they both looked sideways at their mates as they started climbing up their pillars and then back at him with a smile and, as the creatures charged, they both moved at the same time jumping twenty feet off the ground and Anakin landed on top of the Reek while Daniel went for the Nexu and used his chain to keep the cat away from him while Obi-wan dodged sideways and the Ackley broke the chain as the cat like creature went after Padme and she started using the chain as a rope and whip to keep the cat away from her while Sam had picked the locks on Jack and Teal'C and they used them to get on top of their pillars and grabbed spears as they went at the guards with them and the cat went after Padme one more time and slashed her across the back with it's claws.

After getting the reek to calm down Anakin jumped on it again and wrapped his chain around it neck like a set of reins and got it to Padme as he shouted at her to jump and she landed behind him and kissed him on the cheek, as Daniel moved to his team-mates and working together they subdued the guards. "This isn't how it's supposed to be, Jango finish her or something." Gunray shouted and Dooku tried to placate him. "Patience viceroy, patience she will die." he said and battle droids started rolling and running out as the seven were surrounded.

"See I told it would work." Dooku said not noticing that someone was coming up behind them till a purple light-saber was set against Jango's throat and he turned and saw Mace standing there. "Brave, but foolish my friend" he said and Mace with an ice-cold tone and look in his voice and eyes as light-sabers started lighting up all over the arena stands said. "This party is over" as the Jedi started running and tossed light-sabers at Anakin, Obi-wan and Daniel as Anakin sliced through the chains on Obi-wan's wrists. "You are impossibly out numbered." Dooku said and with another cold smile. "I don't think so" Mace said as the battle started and the trio of Jedi started working together in deflecting blaster bolts left and right as Padme and the rest of SG-1 grabbed blasters and the seven working together started taking down droids as every single Jedi in the arena got involved and the place turned into a free for all.

After a while the constant stream of blaster bolts started taking down Jedi and Daniel thinking quickly started working at defending his team-mates as Anakin and Padme took cover behind the coach that they were brought in with. Mace, after getting his robe set on fire, jumped down from the balcony headed over to Obi-wan and they did back to back combat before the reek tried to run them down as the fight continued, Jack, Teal'C and Sam were firing shots at the droids taking each of them down, as some of the council members moved over to them and kept the shots from hitting them. Daniel had, using his powers, created a fire ring about them which the droids tried to break and then got blown up in the process.

During the course of the fight, Jango, trying to keep a Jedi away from him fired several times hitting him and he fell off the balcony. As Anakin and Padme were taking cover behind the carriage he looked at her. "You call this a diplomatic solution?" he asked and with a smile Padme gave her answer. "No, I call it aggressive negotiations." she said and he smiled as he continued with the battle. As Obi-wan was fighting with the droids he noticed that they were backing away from him before he realized that one of the beasts was coming after him and had to start dodging again as the Ackley started trying to use it pincers on him before using his light-saber and started cutting limbs off of it and sliced it across the neck before stabbing it in the heart.

In the middle of the battle Threepio came out with his head attached to a battle droids body and realized that he had walked into a battle "What is this, a battle, there must be some mistake, I'm programmed for etiquette not destruction!" he shouted as his body started shooting at Jedi till finally Kit Fisto fired a force blast at him knocking him over and causing the gun to go off by accident hitting a droid as it landed on him as Kit smiled and moved over to the rest of SG-1 to protect them from the worst of the blaster fire.

As Mace was fighting he had to dodge the reek and then start deflecting bolts from the blaster that Jango was firing at him before he got close as the reek went after Jango and using his gun took the reek down with several blaster bolts before going after Mace and as he continued firing, he got close enough for Mace to cut the gun in half, cut off a limb till finally he decapitated him, not knowing that the bounty hunters' son was watching what was going on.

After a half an hour the amount of droids had caused the Jedi to drop to half of the original amount and they started crowding together as the seven moved closer together as Mace, Kit and Ki-Adi Mund moved closer to Anakin, Obi-wan and Daniel with their friends close to them and making a circle Mace and Kit shifted position as they moved in front of SG-1 to protect Daniel's family as Daniel continued to blocking bolts till finally the fight stopped. "Master Windu you have fought well, worthy of recognition in the archives, but now the fight has come to an end and you have a choice to make, join us or you will be destroyed." he shouted and Obi-wan who was kneeling next to friend checking for heart beat stood up with a furious look on his face as he moved over to Mace with Anakin and Daniel with him and they moved behind Mace as their friends did the same.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku!" he shouted back as Anakin and Daniel started swinging their light-sabers again in anticipation of another fight as Daniel's friends raised their blasters. "Than I'm sorry my friend, you will have to die." he said as more of the destroyer droids came rolling out and pointed their blasters at them and just as they got ready to fire, Daniel sensing the arrival of Yoda shouted at the same time as Padme.

"Look!" they shouted out and the rest of the Jedi and SG-1 all looked up as Yoda had arrived with clone troops as Yoda started giving orders. "A round the survivors, a perimeter create." he called out as the rest of the Jedi moved in and started getting ready to board as the ships landed with Daniel with Obi-wan and Anakin as Sam and Padme boarded with them as Jack and Teal'C boarded the cargo ship with Mace, Kit and Ki- Adi Mundi.

**Geonosis- Air-borne Attack and the fight with Dooku**

'Jack we're going with Anakin and Obi-wan, you be careful and have trust, Mace and Kit know what they are doing okay' he sent and then heard Jack 'Fine, but be careful, we'll get there soon.' as they lifted off and the battle continued as the federation ships started trying to take off and Anakin thinking quickly called out to the clones.

"Aim right above the fuel cells" he shouted above the noise and the clone nodded as he fired and took out the fuel cell engines and that caused it to crash sending a sand cloud flying out over the area. "Good call my young apprentice" Obi-wan said with a smile and Anakin smiled slightly. As they worked at keeping the droids from blowing them out of the ship the clones were looking for the best place to head to and land.

**Geonosis-War Room**

"All of our communications have been blocked!" Poggle said as they looked at the schematics of the area. "How did the Jedi amass an army so quickly?" Gunray asked and Dooku shook his head. "I'm not sure, but my master will not let them get away with this. "Poggle looked at him. "I have sent my people to the catacombs." he said and then pulled a schematic from the computer of a moon-sized weapon. "They can not know what we plan to create if they find the schematics we are doomed." he said and passed the device to Dooku. "I'll take the plans with me to Coruscant, they will be safe with my master." he said and got onto a speeder and left the room.

**Geonosis- The Fight**

As they headed out Padme looked out of the window and saw Dooku. "Look" she called to Anakin and he turned and saw who she was referring to. "Dooku, shoot him down!" he shouted out, but the clones called out. "We're out of ordinance" he called back and Anakin changed his strategy. "Follow him then." he called back as Padme looked between them. "We still need back up." she said and Obi-wan took over from there. "There's no time Anakin, Daniel and I can handle this." he said as they continued before the ship got hit with a blast and Padme and Sam were thrown out of it. "Padme" "Sam" Anakin and Daniel called out to them. "Put the ship down" Anakin shouted out before Obi-wan over-rode him. "Anakin calm down I have an idea!" he shouted out as Daniel thinking quickly called out to his team-mates 'Jack, Sam and Padme were thrown out of the ship can you redirect and check on them for us?!' he called to him.

'Sure no problem' He heard Jack call back and then turned to Anakin. "Anakin, I've sent Jack and Teal'C to check on them for us, Jack will let us know if they're okay, but we have to focus." he said and Anakin nodded as Obi-wan looked at him. "How can you do that, I know that you have telepathy, but how can you talk to them like that." he asked and Daniel told him the truth. "Our friendship is so strong, that I can talk to them with my telepathy and they can do the same to me." he said and Obi-wan nodded as they waited to hear from Jack and then a minute later Jack called back to him. 'They're fine we're headed to that docking bay that you are headed to, we'll be there soon!' he heard and closed his eye in relief as he turned to look at Anakin. "They're fine, they'll meet us at the docking bay." he said and Anakin closed his eyes in relief as well. "Thank you" he said and Daniel nodded. "It's fine, I love Sam with all my heart I know how you feel." he said as Obi-wan looked at Anakin. "You two are together now right?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Don't worry about it than, I'm fine with it and the council has already bent the rules in this case already so you have our blessings" he said as Anakin nodded and they prepared for battle.

After getting to the landing pad they headed into hanger with their light-sabers drawn and ready as Dooku was getting to leave. "You are going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku!" Anakin called out and Obi-wan tried to talk strategy with the two of them "We go in together, you slowly on the right" he sad before Anakin interrupted him. "No, I'm taking him now!" he said and charged as Obi-wan shouted out. "No Anakin no!" and Dooku sent a stream of force lightning at him and slamming him into the wall as he slid to the floor with smoke coming off his tunic. "As you can see my powers are far beyond yours, so yield." he said and shot another bolt of lightning at Obi-wan and Daniel and they both raised their light-sabers to defuse it. "I don't think so" Obi-wan said and he and Daniel got into the fight with Dooku.

"I've never seen you before, who are you?" Dooku asked and Daniel looked at him with a cool look on his face. "Someone you don't want to mess with, you mess with my friends and you are going to wish that your master had killed you when I get through with you, but I'm Nick Starglider." he said as he blocked light saber blows before Dooku hit him with a blow slicing into his leg and shoulder as he hit the floor in agony. Obi-wan looked at his friend with concern before he sped up the fight. "Master Kenobi you disappoint me, Yoda holds you in such high esteem." he said as they went at it. "Surely you can do better." he said and Obi-wan started picking up speed before Dooku used the same ploy that he used on Daniel and hit him in the thigh and shoulder and he hit the floor as well.

"And so it ends." he said just as he got ready to give the death blow and hit a green light-saber instead and looked at Anakin with his light-saber poised above his master and friend as he looked at Dooku with a cold look on his face. "Brave but foolish boy, I would have thought that you had learned your lesson by now." he said and Anakin with a cool look on his face responded. "I am a slow learner." he said and Obi-wan called out to him as he threw his light-saber to him. "Anakin!" he shouted as Anakin caught it and using both light-sabers together started deflecting blows as he tried to take down Dooku before Dooku slight one of them in half and Daniel called out to him as well as he tossed his light-saber to him as the fight started picking up speed and till finally Dooku cut through the second one and then switching tactics lead him in one direction before redirecting and then sliced through his arm ad sent him flying to land next to Daniel and Obi-wan with his head landing on Obi-wan's leg and he had passed out from the pain.

"And so it ends" Dooku said again, but just as he was getting ready to go Yoda came into the room and saw his three students lying on the floor wounded and knew what had happened. "Master Yoda" he said to which Yoda responded in the same fashion. "Count Dooku" Yoda said with a smirk, but inside he was furious that his former student had fallen so far. "You have interfered in our plans for the last time." Dooku said and fired the force lightning at him and Yoda deflected it back at him before he sent it flying into the roof and tried again with the same result.

"This contest can- not be won with our knowledge of the force, but rather with our skills with a light-saber." he said and pulled his light-saber before Yoda pushed his robe back and summoned his light-saber to his hand and they went at it as Yoda jumped in several different directions with his light-saber swinging in all directions as they fight continued till, Yoda started taunting him. "Far you have come, my old apprentice, but still more to learn you do." Yoda said and with an ice-cold look Dooku used his powers to try and drop a 10 ton pillar on top of the trio as Yoda caught Dooku used the distraction to leave the hanger as Padme, SG-1, Mace, Kit, and the clones showed up and started firing at him as he left and went into hyperspace to go to Coruscant.

Yoda using the force moved the pillar away from the three of them and then dropped it just as Obi-wan called to Anakin to wake him up as Padme and Sam came running over to them as they helped them stand and pulled them into hugs. "Daniel are you alright?" Jack asked gently as Daniel nodded. "The light-sabers cauterize the injuries but they still hurt like hell, a trip to the infirmary and I'll be fine." he said and Jack nodded as they headed for the ships.

**Coruscant- The Arrival and Confession**

Dooku arrived in the industrial section of Coruscant where Darth Sidious was waiting. "Master I have news, the wars has begun." he said and Sidious with a smile in his voice. "Excellent everything is going as planned." he said and started laughing.

At the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Obi-wan were giving their reports before he decided to let them know about him and Padme. "Masters, before we end this, I want you to know that Senator Amidala and I are now together and have decided to get married. We would like it if all of you can come to our wedding." he said and Mace, Kit and Yoda looked at each other before turning back to him. "We would be honored by that Anakin and thank you for telling us this, you have our blessings and we will not interfere with your relationship." Mace said with a gentle smile at his pupil as Obi-wan smiled at him as he than turned to SG-1. "Daniel you and your team have done so much for me and I want to offer the invitation to you as well." he said and the team looked at each other.

"We would be honored Anakin, and we will be there." Daniel said to Anakin before turning to the three masters he had become friends with. "Mace as I am now one of you, I think that while I'm with Obi-wan and Anakin, it would be best if my friends acted as extra security for Senator Amidala, they are trust worthy and will not be taken down easily, for the time being while we are here, I'm going to use an alias to keep Sidious from knowing the truth about me." he said and Mace nodded. "I will have it set up, but what are you going to use as your alias for the time being?" he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him. "I'm going to go by the name of Nick Star-glider, and the only ones who will know the truth of who I am are going to be the members of the council, Anakin and Obi-wan and Padme while we are here." he said and Jack looked at him. "Why the alias?' he asked and Daniel sighed. ' If it means that Palpatine keeps from trying to get his hands on me, I'm going to make sure he doesn't who I am and where we are from and this is the only way to keep that from happening.' he said and Jack gave a nod as he they looked at the council.

"Alright, so for the time being we are going to add your alias to the temple roster when you are here, and you will be going with Obi-wan during their missions and your friends are going to act as security, may the force be with you." he said and they nodded as the left the room.

As the war had started there were millions of clones in the court yards of the imperial palace and as Bail Organa looked at them knowing that their way of life was coming to an end. As Mace, Yoda and Obi-wan stood in the council chamber, looking at things and how things were going to change, Obi-wan, thinking about what Dooku said, turned to Yoda. "Do you think that Dooku was right when he said that the senate had been taken over by the sith, it doesn't feel right?" he asked and Yoda looked at him gently. "Fallen to the dark-side Dooku has, treachery, lies and creating distrust are his ways now." he said and Mace looked at them both.

"Nevertheless, I think it would be best if we kept a closer eye on the senate from now on." he said and then turned to Obi-wan. "Where is you apprentice." he asked and Obi-wan looked at him. "Escorting Senator Amidala home, and preparing for the wedding, he said they wanted to do it in two weeks." he said and they both nodded.

"I must admit that without the clones it wouldn't have been a victory." he said and Yoda looked at him in surprise. "Victory, no Master Obi-wan, not victory, the shroud of the dark-side has fallen, begun the clone wars have." he said and they knew that the time Sidious was planning on making his move on Anakin was approaching and they would have to be ready when he did, otherwise they were all going to lose him and the loss would kill his sister-in-law, they all agreed that there was no way that Sidious was going to get his hands on their friend and student.

A week or so later the arrangements had been made and Anakin's family had gone to Naboo for the wedding, the only ones who knew about it were his family, her family, the Jedi council and SG-1 as they were the only ones who knew and watched as their young protégé, son and friend finally had the chance to marry his true love and as they watched, Anakin and Padme shared their first kiss as husband and wife and the start of their new lives together.

**And that is chapter 9: the next few chapters are going to cover the war and then the 'Revenge of the Sith' as the climax comes of the war and Anakin's final decision come to the fore. May the force be with you.**


	10. Chapter 10: Jedi Training and Proposals

**The Chosen One and the Ancient One**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked**.

**Warning: There is going to be another mention of the events of the episode Need in this chapter, and some personal details that are going to be a bit graphic, so keep a set of tissues handy, because this chapter is going to be really emotional.**

**Chapter** **10: Advanced Training and the Marriage Proposal**

After the wedding things started picking up more for the quartet and Anakin and Obi-wan started training Daniel in advanced tactics and at getting his force signature stronger so they could connect to him more easily as time went on and the team had watched as their team-mate started gaining the confidence he needed to become the person he was before the emotional blows that he had taken after Sha're was taken and turned into a host and was now a skilled soldier and tactician, in the space of two months, and was adapting his knowledge to what he and the others would be doing on these missions, as every battle simulation that he and the rest of the team had trained to the teams ran through his mind and he used them when they were preparing for battle.

Jack was thinking that changes that had come with their arrival were going fine and had allowed Anakin and Padme to marry and to give her unlimited access to the temple so she could see him when he was not on missions and she watched him, Daniel and Obi-wan as they worked out together as Jack, Sam and Teal'C came and watched when she came to see them, as they were now living at the temple and she never brought up her visits to the temple to the chancellor or the senate and was keeping it quiet as well as the fact that they were married, and the only ones that knew were their families, the council, the team and the droids, and the droids had switched positions as Artoo was now working with the trio when they were on missions and Threepio was with him, Padme, Sam and Teal'C when they were on duty and the droids were with them when they went to the temple in between missions to each battle.

Jack watched as his friend and younger brother, as he thought of Daniel, trained and worked and knew that if their enemies, be it human or goa'uld back in their galaxy ever tried to hurt someone he cared about Daniel was going to use these abilities against them, but as much as he was proud of his brother, he worried that his friend was going to press too hard on his abilities, since he knew that with the abilities that Daniel had when they went home and found the lost city, he was going to make a choice that could save them all, but could kill him and they all would be heart-broken, especially in the case of Sam.

He knew that Sam and Daniel were together now, and they were planning on getting married when they went home and he was fine with that, but Daniel's future father-in-law was another story and he didn't know of Daniel's abilities or of the fact that Daniel was now a Jedi knight, and the same went for Hammond as well since Sam was his god-daughter and very protective of all of them, as they had an enemy in Senator Robert Kinsey who had been trying to get them out of the SGC and use it for illicit and illegal missions as they had found out he had been working with the NID, and one of the missions that they and Kinsey had pulled and done was use a bomb on a Naquada rich soil on another planet and that had nearly destroyed the base and wiped out a planet and he got caught by Jack after Jack learned that the NID had blackmailed their commander with threats to his family and he was going to use that and give it to the new president when they had gone home in a few years.

It had been more than a month since their arrival and they had adjusted to their new lives in this galaxy, and with the war, he, Sam and Teal'C were now Padme's body-guards and were with her at all times, and knew to keep the fact that she and Anakin were married a secret since they didn't want Sidious to find out about it and use it against him or the fact that they were the ones that were keeping him from having contact with Anakin.

The seven of them were in the training salles and the quartet watched as Anakin and Obi-wan put Daniel through a training session where he had to watch his foot-work where a bunch of blocks were all over the floor and he had to move around them as he and the duo sparred and the sparring match was beginning to get a bit more hectic as Mace and Yoda came into the room and the four turned and nodded as Mace and Yoda came to stand next to them and watch as their friends were sparring and the two Jedi masters were impressed with the skill and confidence that Daniel had as he blocked and dodged the blows with the skill of a trained Jedi knight.

"How long has this sparring session gone on for?" Mace asked quietly to Jack and Jack looked at him. "A half an hour, they're training him in the foot-work and minding his surroundings, is this normal training for the kids that you train?" he asked and Mace nodded. "Yes, we do it with the second youngest group, but we use training light-sabers for that, Obi-wan has the most skill when it came to this when he was twelve and the idea is to get past using his eyes and just use his senses, and the more that he learns to focus on his senses the faster he will learn." he said and asked the question he had been wanting to ask since Daniel had told them about the dream he had and the other thing he mentioned but none of them understood what he meant by that statement.

"Daniel said that he understood what Anakin was feeling about being tempted by the dark-side when he collapsed when you told us the reason for why you came here, what did he mean by that?" he asked and Jack sighed as he got ready to explain about their mission to P3R-636 and what happened during that mission.

"One of the devices that our team has had to deal with over the years is a healing device that heals injuries and brings a person back from the dead, but the side-effects are that it starts changing who you are and slowly leaches the good out of you till you turn into the dangerous alter-ego that is inside you, kind of like the way the Sith are and Daniel was the victim of this thing. What happened was that we were on recon and he spotted the current ruler of the planet, as she was about to take a swan dive off a cliff and he saved her, but we got captured and sentenced to working in the mines which were loaded with the mineral that our star-gate is made from and is very dangerous as well." he said and Sam picked it up from there as she looked at her mate and thought of how close they came to losing him that time and were determined to not have it happen a second time.

"We tried to escape and one of the guards shot out the section of the cave tunnel that was above him and he got caught in a cave-in and we learned that he had several broken bones and some internal injuries, and the reason for why we were captured in the first place fell in love with him, used it on him to take care of his injuries, but they split us up and Jack, Teal'C and I were trapped in the mines while they took him topside. After he was recovered he worked at trying to free us, but her father decided to kill us and while he worked at trying to free us, she tricked him into using it repeatedly while using us as leverage against him to keep him with her." she said and took a breath to calm down as the anger started churning in her at the memory as Mace, Yoda and Padme listened in disbelief at what she was telling them and looked at their friend as he worked out with Anakin and Obi-wan.

"We didn't know it at the time, but it was malfunctioning and hitting him with a double dose each time after he used it nine more times till he lost full control over his actions, after two weeks in the mines some of my strength had dropped and the memories of Jolinar, who was a member of the group my father belongs to which is an off-shoot of our enemy at home, they're called the goa'uld and are parasitical aliens, started seeping into my mind and told me of what the device does and the translation of the word 'Kalash' which meant soul and that told me all I needed to know in what was happening to him, after that he told us that we were leaving the following morning and we went home." she said as the memory of the argument they had came to mind with another jolt and the anger she felt toward to the woman responsible started growing as she watched the man she loved.

"After we got back though, the side-effects of it started wearing off and he started going into withdrawal and started lashing out at us, after an argument between him and me, I decided that we were going to put him in quarantine till it wore off and went to see Jack and my god-father who was also our commanding officer and told them what I knew when he came in and just as he and Jack were about to get into a fight the withdrawal hit full force and he collapsed. After getting into the infirmary, it took an hour or so before he woke up and Janet told us of his symptoms and then he lashed out and we had to sedate him before he hurt himself." she said and Jack took over from there as the memory of what happened in the store-room came back at him and he felt a massive jolt of pain shoot through him at what the device did to his little brother and his memories of his own encounter with addiction, and what happened to him in Iraq flashed through his mind along with his anger at Frank Cromwell and his decision to never do that to some-one who was under his command came to mind as well.

"After putting him under, we went and checked out the blood-test that Janet was running on him and we saw that it was effecting his cells in the way that narcotics and drugs do people, and was pulling control away from his body and the side effects were causing his entire system to go into overdrive and was messed up, so after some debate in how to handle it, we decided to wait it out and wait for his system to take back control, after the 24 hour mark I went to check on them and see how he was doing and she said that his systems were taking back control and she was getting ready to give him another dose of sedative, since we had to keep him under long enough to give his body time to take back control, and I took over the monitors and made the mistake of turning my back to them and he took that and tried to break out and get to the control room." he said as the memory of the fight and the fact that he had told him to the truth and the fact that he broke down in front of him came to mind as he went on.

"After turning around and getting one look of the empty room, I knew what had happened and went to check on Janet and she waved away my concern and told me to go after him and I set off the alarm, since with the state he was in, we were going to have to sedate him and keep him under full restraint till it wore off completely and after a minute I found him and chased him into the store-room, after a brief struggle I managed to get him to listen to me and than told him of my own experience and told him that I would help him to deal with it and he broke down, I got him to calm down and he fell asleep in my arms, after getting him back in the infirmary, I took over in watching him and stayed in the room with him till it wore off completely. After a couple of days he decided that he was going to get her to destroy it and I knew that he was back to being himself again and that this was the final test in making sure that he was going to get past this and we decided to go with him in case something happened again." he said and they were shocked at what he just told them.

"Why did he never mention this to me or Master Windu?" Padme asked and Sam took that one over. "We have only just gotten to know all of you, and there are some things in our lives that are hard to live with that we'll tell you about as time goes on, but prior to that mission we just told you about, we had gone to a planet that was being run by a sadistic ruler called the keeper, and he made Daniel and Jack relive a couple of memories that had traumatized them both by chaining us to a set of chairs that create a virtual reality and our minds were probed as he searched for some of the most painful memories Jack and Daniel had and one of the memories that was chosen had do with his parents." she said and Yoda asked the next question as he watched the young trio.

" Memory what was it, Sam?" he asked and she told them of what had happened to Daniel's parents. "When Daniel was eight his parents were killed when a cover-stone for the exhibit they were working on broke free from the chain and landed on top of them and he was there when it happened, so having to relive it was even worse and that was the closest I had seen him to losing full control over his feelings and grabbing someone in grief to get him to stop because he wanted out." she said and the three of them exchanged looks as the team told them of their friend and the reason for why they were so protective of him as they watched and the two Jedi masters felt it as he used the force and jumped twenty feet of the ground before swinging his light-saber and Anakin dodged and parried the blow as Obi-wan swung at him and Daniel parried the thrust and swung again.

"The ancient that had taken him was named Oma Desala, and she had taken in his stepson, who was what we called a Harcesis, which is a human with the knowledge of our enemies, the problem was that our government wanted that knowledge, and if it had been let loose it would have turned Daniel into our galaxy's version of the Sith, our commander and I were not going to take that chance and barred it off, since it had scared the hell out of him, after the issue with his addiction, and he had no intention of allowing it take to hold, from what he had told us, to keep it from taking hold he focused on his memories of us and his family and that kept it from taking hold of him, not long after things started getting more complicated for our entire team, and then he ascended"

"During the course of his time as an ascended being he came to see us several times and I don't if he saw what happened to us or not, but those memories were blocked and I just hope they never get unblocked." Jack said and they all looked at that. "Why is that Jack?" Mace asked as he looked at him. "Because to him, not being able to help the people he cares about is like a repeat of what happened to his parents, and we're his family and it will kill him if those memories come back and he remembers that he wasn't able to help us, and it was a close call once before." he said and Padme looked at him at that. "What" she said and Sam sighed at the memory of what happened during his addiction, and what happened before he went back on active duty and they and the general gave him another chance.

"After the struggle in the store-room he had tried to kill himself, while we were talking about what to do during the rest of his recovery period in the general's office, some-one in the in the infirmary left a scalpel lying out in the open, he got a hold of it and went into the bathroom and cut his wrist, after that happened his temperature shot up again and it took several ice baths to get his temperature back down, after that, a few days to get his body back to normal, and therapy he was back to normal and destroyed the device that started it. As for Janet, she is like a mother bear when it comes to us, and she doesn't take kindly to people messing with her patients and when she finds out about the reason he is in emotional pain and the possibility that he saw everything she is going to want to kill Oma for messing with him, and so will my godfather when he finds out." she said and they hid a smile at that last statement as Mace looked at her. "Why's that?" he asked and she looked back at him, "My godfather sees him as a surrogate son, and Daniel thought of him as father for years, so he is going to be pissed when he finds out what they did to him and why." she said and the three of them nodded as they watched

"Was there anything else that went on during the year, when it comes to your doctor?" Padme asked and Sam smiled at that. "A few months ago, while on recon we were attacked and Daniel was hijacked by a dozen personalities and she was the one dealing with all of them, one of them was an arrogant sovereign and she got into a shouting match with him, when he tried to stay put in Daniel's body, her exact words from what Jack had told me were ' I really don't give a damn who you are, you don't belong in that man's body and I'm going to take it back.'. she said and smiled at the memory and Mace looked at her. "She loves him like a brother, doesn't she?" he asked and she nodded. "There are a lot of us who are protective of him and she is one of them, she sees us at our worst and most vulnerable, but we work together really well, and her daughter is my god-daughter and the boys niece and we spend a lot of time together off duty." she said and they nodded as they looked at the trio.

"The things we go through in our lives are dangerous and traumatic, we have had our heads messed around more than once over the years, we told the two of them some of this, but Daniel has had it worse then all three of us combined. Do you remember when we told you about ascension?" she asked the two Jedi masters and they nodded as Padme looked confused. "What is ascension, Sam?" Padme asked her and Jack answered for her.

"Ascension is where you change from your human form and turn into energy, and if given the chance, you can choose to become human again, but most of them fall into a non-interference law meaning that they won't get involved with the lower planes of existence meaning humans and mortals, which is the reason for why after a mission to Abydos which was a planet similar to Tatooine, he decided to break the rule and get involved by helping us, and we learned that Anubis, which is our current enemy at home, was a half mortal/half ascended ancient, and tried to stop Anubis from blowing up the planet as that is where his wife was from and we were friends with the locals." he said and she was shocked as she listened to the man that was her husband's friend.

"He was able to get us through the gate, but just as he was about to do battle with Anubis they stopped him and banished him without his memories to another planet and let Anubis destroy Abydos." he said, and the three of them were in shock. "Is the force always this judge-mental?" Padme asked and the two Jedi master shook their heads. "The force works in mysterious ways, but it doesn't get callous, I think that when Daniel made his choice, they decided he could be of better use at fighting these beings as a mortal rather than as an immortal." Mace said in disgust as he digested what the team had just told them and listened as Jack continued his story of the missions the team went on before they came to their galaxy and became friends with her, the duo and the Jedi council.

"The planet in question was one that we would be heading to next about three months after that and we found him, after figuring out his connection to us, he decided to come home and our first mission back together involved destroying the ship that had the devices that Anubis had been looking for and was powered by them, we destroyed the weapons systems on it, but Anubis went to Jonas's home-world because of the naquadria, which was a much more powerful version of the mineral that the gates are made of, and was the reason for why Daniel wound up in his previous condition before he came home for good." he said and Mace looked at him at that statement. "What happened exactly, he gave us a vague explanation of what had happened last year, and I want to know more." he said and Jack tried to figure out how to explain this, since he was still furious over what had happened, at what the response of the country administrators and the fact that his brother had given up.

"Langara was the planet that we went to, but the gate was in Kelowna which was the capital that Jonas was from, and they were in the middle of a cold war with the other countries on the planet, which were the Andari and Tirania. The Kelownians were building a bomb with the mineral, in case one of the other continents tried anything, we went to the planet in the middle of this and while we were on recon their scientists, who were working on it, accidently activated the detonation sequence, and Daniel had to deactivate it with out protection, and was exposed to a very lethal dose of radiation and he was covered in burns after deactivating it."

"After he turned it off, they framed him and told their ambassador that Daniel was trying to sabotage it and their research, and they were going to charge him with treason if he survived the amount of radiation his system had taken in." he said as he felt the pain of what had happened go through him again and Teal'C decide to finish for him since he knew that what had happened had hit them all hard, himself included, at the loss of the forth member of the team, and he was everything to them and the amount of pain and recovery they all had to go through before and after he had come home from his time with the ancients.

"For us, General Hammond and Doctor Frasier, watching him in that condition was painful, but our government, wanted the naquadria because they thought that we could use it and in trying to get it, decided to throw him to the wolves, and though we knew that it was killing Daniel Jackson, General Hammond had to follow orders and sent O'Neill back to the planet so he could talk to Jonas and get some of the material, I'm not sure of what O'Neill said to him, but that changed Jonas' mind and he came to Earth and brought the mineral with him, and he asked to live on Earth after that."

"Oma Desala who had been watching Daniel Jackson for the last two years offered him ascension as an alternative to death and he took it, but it meant leaving for a year till he got fed up with the rules of the ancients and decided to help us with the battle on Abydos, when he tried to stop Anubis from destroying the planet, she grabbed him and pulled him back to their plane of existence and they judged him, erased his memories and then returned him to his human form, on the planet that Jonas thought might be the planet that the lost city was on." he said and the three absorbed this as they looked at Daniel and saw the changes in him, and Mace looked at them again.

"You said that the his abilities were buried when he came back, what caused them to be released?" he asked and Sam answered as she remembered the training they all went through. " Because of the amount of stress that we were all under because of Anubis, the president decided that we would undergo training in bio feed-back, which was a therapy to help control stress and head-aches, as the doctor worked with all of us, Daniel became her best student, and his control of it tapped into the space that his mental powers were in and caused them to be released. The first time he had tried to use his telekinesis, he sent a fork flying across the kitchen and into the wall, and then when we were attacked by some Jaffa he used his fire abilities and blew them up by accident." she said and they looked at him again and watched his control over his powers and knew that there were going to be no more accidents.

"I take it that the mission prior to this one had something to with the fact that he needed help in controlling them, and why you were talking to him like he was a fifteen year old, Jack?" Mace asked him and he nodded. "Yes, right after we learned that he still had his ascended powers, our government wanted to use him for illegal and illicit missions and remove him from active duty, and the current president went along with it before he and Teal'C went AWOL and started working with Teal'C's mentor, after getting the president to change his mind and keep the other groups from getting their hands on him, he barred them from getting in touch with him. "

"Sam and I set up a meeting so we could get our team back together, when a goa'uld bomber and some Jaffa showed up and started shooting at us, just before the bomber started dropping those bombs Daniel realized that what he was seeing matched up to the premonition that he had of Sam dying in an explosion and throwing everything that he had at it, he destroyed it, but the amount of power caused the pain in his head to get so serious that he passed out and he we had to bring him back to the base so Janet could take care of him."

"After that mission, we decided that he was going to use those powers when and if he needed to, since Janet said that they put a lot of pressure on his body, and could either kill him or turn him catatonic, so he started working at maintaining firm control in it, and it was during the current mission that we went to a temple on another planet that had a device that said in return for helping to protect some-one with powers that were similar to his, that the person would help him in controlling his own, while we were trying to figure out what that meant the device activated and sent us here." he finished as Padme started reading the subtext of what that message meant.

"You mean that in return for helping us protect Anakin from which-ever Sith was trying to turn him, he would help Daniel by training him to control his powers?" she asked and Sam nodded as the training session ended and the trio came over to them. "Yes, that is exactly what it meant, as to reason of how we knew all of you on sight, the movies that our planet made chose actors that looked exactly like you and their personalities matched up to yours as well, so the events that are happening now are and the next three years are still being written, so we have to stop the Sith-lord before what happens in the final show-down comes to pass and the best way to do that is while my team-mates are here with you and the council, I go with Anakin and Obi-wan and help him with keeping those negative feelings from reaching him and whatever plans the Sith comes up with." Daniel said and she nodded.

"If you can keep me from losing him, I will be forever thankful to you." she said and he smiled at her. "I promise that I will make sure that nothing happens to him, that first trilogy that I mentioned to the council two months ago has to do with your family, you have twins and they and a couple friends of theirs get into the war with the Sith, so if we can destroy the Sith before that trilogy comes to pass, everything that the movies proclaim from here on in will be changed, your mother-in-law is alive and I have changed some stuff that was in the movie, so we're getting off to a good start." he said and they all nodded as Mace turned to Daniel, Anakin and Obi-wan.

"There is an attack on Christophsis, General Grievous has sent one of his alien generals to the planet, and they are destroying everything in sight, so you are the best team that we have to handle it, and we are sending you and the 501st squadron to the planet." he said and they all nodded. "Daniel be careful okay, I don't want to lose you." Sam said and he gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry Sam, we'll be back soon." he said and she moved forward and hugged him tightly as he buried his face in her hair. 'I love you.' he said to her and she responded in the same fashion. 'I love you too.' she said and than aloud he gave the question he had been wanting to ask since they had arrived.

"Sam I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and with a smile, she threw herself back into his arms. "Yes, I want to marry you." she said and they kissed. Jack knew that what this meant now as there was going to be some changes to their team and his best friend and little brother had the happiness that he deserved at last, and he was going to make sure that nothing happened to either of them, and looking at Anakin and Obi-wan, knew they were thinking the same as they had grown protective him too.

"Be safe Padme and will be back as soon as we can." Anakin said to Padme and she responded in a similar fashion to Sam and Daniel's as they three of them got ready to leave, Jack and Teal'C moved forward and looked at the trio. "Take care guys and be careful." he said and gave each a hug which they returned. Teal'C gave the final response. "Be careful and remember we'll be here waiting for you." he said and the three smiled as they let the room and prepared to leave.

**And that is chapter 10, sorry for the sudden removal of the original chapter, but there was a mistake in the sequence and I had to change it. So this is the new chapter 10 and I will get this and chapter 11 on to the book A.S.A.P., so may the force be with you.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Clones Wars Battle

**The Chosen One and the Ancient One**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked**.

**Warning: I'm going to be giving the opening quotes from the clone wars movie before the next few chapters of the war get started so for anyone who has seen the opening sequence of the cartoon movie you can picture it as you read since the next three chapters are going to be focusing on that movie and whatever business comes up before the Clone Wars end before the final Climax.**

**Chapter 11: The Clone Wars and the New Padawan**

**Prologue:**

War! The galaxy has been divided, striking swiftly after the battle of Geonosis the armies of Count Dooku and the separatists have control of the major hyperspace lanes. Separating the republic from the majority of its clone army and with few clones available, the Jedi generals can't get foothold in the Outer Rim as more systems choose to join Dooku's separatists.

And while the Jedi are occupied fighting a war, no one is left to keep the peace. Chaos and crime spread as the innocent become victims in a lawless galaxy. Crime-lord Jabba the hutt's son has been kidnapped by a rival gang of pirates. Desperate to save his son, Jabba puts out a cry for help, a cry that the Jedi are cautious to answer.

**The Opening Salvo**

"Jabba asks that if anyone can help find his son, send any information that they have immediately." Jabba's protocol droid says as she ends the transmission as Sidious, in the disguise of Palpatine, turns to Mace and Ki-Adi Mundi. "We must help Jabba, this is the opportunity that we have been looking for, the Jedi must rescue Jabba's son." he said and Mace said with a wary look on his face. "I don't like it, dealing with that criminal scum, this is a dark day for the republic." he said and Sidious hid a smile knowing that he could use that as leverage later. "I know my friend, but what choice do we have, the hutts control the Outer Rim, and we'll need their space-lanes in order to move our troops." he said and Mace thinking it over started to realize that something was up and it had do with his young friend and his two body-guards as he and Yoda had begun to call Obi-wan and Daniel since the war began.

"There is more to this kidnapping than it seems." he said and Sidious hid a smile. "Than you must send as many Jedi as you can." he said and Mace objected. "Impossible Chancellor, the droid General Grevious has spread our forces spread thin, the only Jedi that we can spare are Skywalker, Kenobi, and Starglider, they have just captured the planet Christophsis." he said and Sidious said with an irritated tone in his voice. "Then contact them immediately." as he thought of this Starglider and what the man had been doing to his plans for Anakin and tried to push his plans in a new direction.

**Christophsis- Orbit**

The fleet that had taken Daniel, Anakin and Obi-wan to Christophsis had been working at making contact with Daniel's team, Mace and Yoda and because of the amount of problems Mace and Yoda decided to send a student to them with a message. "We need to make contact with General Kenobi." Mace told the admiral as he came to the screen. "We have been unable to reach him. It could be a solar storm or they could be rebooting their communication system, so I am sure that the black out is only temperory." he said to Mace. "A messenger we are sending with important orders to General Kenobi." Yoda said and Mace took over the rest of the order. "See to it that she gets there as soon as possible." he said and the Admiral nodded. "Yes sir, as soon as we load their relief supplies. " he said and Yoda shook his head as the rest of SG-1 came into the picture.

"No immediately the messenger must go" Yoda said and he nodded again. " I understand, I will personally take a cargo ship and take her myself." he said and Yoda moved slightly so he could give Jack room so he could speak to the admiral. "When you send her to the planet, tell her to have Daniel call me and his fiancé, we are his family and are worried sick, I want to make sure that they are all fine." Jack said with the tone of the colonel that he was and let the admiral know that there was no room for debate either. "Yes Sir, I will do so." he said and the radio call ended.

He didn't know of the details of the team's arrival to his galaxy, but he learned that the four people that had arrived were not to be trifled with, as not only was one of them a Jedi they were all skilled fighters and could easily kill some-one and he didn't want to wind up on the receiving end of Jackson's fiancé or the man that was his older brother if he didn't do as he was told and prepared for the arrival of the trainee that they were sending.

**Christophsis-The Droid Battle**

The fight had gone on for over an hour before they felt sure that they could send the ship back for supplies and more troops before Artoo suddenly beeped at Anakin and Daniel and they both went running to see what Artoo was telling them. "They're back." Anakin shouted to Obi-wan as Daniel got ready for the next wave. "I told you this victory was too easy, we never should have sent the ship back for supplies." he said and Anakin looked at him. "It wasn't my idea to send the ship back." he said and Obi-wan nodded before turning to their men. "Okay men, second wave incoming." he said and Anakin looked at the first commander of the their squad. "Rex you and your men come with me." he said and Obi-wan turned to the other clone leader. "Cody, battle positions." he said and the clone nodded as he looked at his brothers and nodded. "Up to the front." he called out to the clones.

Anakin had taken the group around them so they could attack from a higher area while Obi-wan and Daniel were blocking shots and Obi-wan swung his arm to let them know that they needed to fire off the cannons. As the fight continued Cody called to Obi-wan over the noise. "Skywalker should have attacked by now." he said and Obi-wan was trying to hide a smile. "Don't worry he knows the plan." he said as they continued blocking blaster shots. As Anakin and his team of clones were on a high rise watching he was preparing for what he was about to do.

"What is our plan of attack, sir." Rex asked and Anakin looked over his shoulder. " Follow me" he said and did a reverse back-flip jump off the high rise landing on top of one of the tank style droids as he deflected blaster bolts as his team started coming down and he quickly did a reverse turn and took out the cannon barrels of both droids before slicing it's legs and off and destroying it.

After that, the general of the droid army on that planet noticed that they were not moving forward. "What is going on here, why aren't we moving?" he asked the droid captain on the radio. "We can't get passed their heavy cannons, sir." it said and he nodded. "Cannons, this will never do, we must pull back and set up our deflector shields, we're doing a retreat tell your company to pull back." he said and the droid nodded. "Roger, Roger." it said as the rest of the army started pulling back Anakin and Daniel, both noticed it. "They're pulling back." Anakin said and Obi-wan than noticed a cargo ship arriving. "Looks likes help has arrived." he said and the three of them started walking over to where they were going to be meeting the ship.

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Anakin said and Obi-wan with a smile thought of the new student he was getting. "Than it looks like all our problems are solved, fresh troops, new supplies and perhaps they have brought my new padawan with them." he said and Anakin looked at him in surprise. "Do you really it's a good idea to bring a padawan learner into all of this?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded to him. "I spoke to Master Yoda about it, you should put in a request for one yourself, you'd make a good teacher." he said and Anakin thought of what had happened over the last nine months. "No thanks" he said with a chuckle and Obi-wan tried to remind him of the other responsibility he had to the order now that he was a Jedi Knight.

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege, and it is part of Jedi Knights' job to help teach the next generation." he said and Anakin shook his head. "A padawan would just slow me down." he said as they arrived at the ship, and watched as a four-teen year old girl left the ship. "A youngling?" Obi-wan said and Anakin asked the next question. "And who are you supposed to be?" he asked as Daniel thought it over and realized what Yoda had in mind for the girl, she was going to be with them on their missions from now on. "I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me, I was told to tell you that you are needed at the temple, there is an emergency." she said and Anakin looked at her gently.

"Well I don't know if you noticed, but we have a bit of emergency right here." he said and Obi-wan nodded at that. "Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable." he said and she nodded. "When Masters Yoda and Windu hadn't heard from you, they sent me with a message for you." she said and Anakin turned with an exasperated sigh. "Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble." he said and Daniel looked at him. "If Jack doesn't know about this, he is going to think we're dead, we have to get in touch with them." he said and Ahsoka offered an alternative to reaching them.

"Perhaps you can relay a signal through the ship that just dropped me off." she said and the three of them exchanged looks before agreeing with that and boosted the transmission before getting to Master Yoda. "Master Kenobi, good it is that Ahsoka found you." he said and Obi-wan gave him the low-down on this mission. "Master Yoda, we are vastly out numbered, we are in no position to go anywhere or do anything, our support ships have all been destroyed." he said and as Yoda tried to give them instructions they transmission started to cut out. "Master Yoda, Master Yoda!" Obi-wan called in to the radio before the transmission cut. "Well I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer than." Anakin said and Obi-wan turned to her.

"I'm sorry young one, it is time for a proper introduction." he said and she smiled. I'm the new learner, I'm Ahsoka Tano." she said and then it was his turn. "I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master." he said and she decided to drop the bomb that Yoda had given them. "I'm at you service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid that I have actually been to assigned to Master Skywalker." she said as she pointed to Anakin and shocked he moved forward as he tried to deny it. "What, no, no, no, no, there must be some mistake he is the one who wanted the padawan." he said and she shook her head as she explained. "No Master Yoda was very specific, I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training." she said and looked confused.

"But that doesn't any sense." he said and Obi-wan stepped in before they started arguing. "We'll have to get this straightened out later, it won't be long before the droids troops come back." he said and Anakin nodded with an irritated smile. "I'll go check on Rex and see what the update is." he said and before he could leave Obi-wan stopped him. "Better take her with you." he said and Anakin nodded as Ahsoka followed him and Daniel turned to Obi-wan. "Do you think this is another test that Yoda has planned for him?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded. "Yes, Anakin is ready to start training a student, but it will be hard as this is another attachment that he is going to have to get used to, and when the time comes for her to graduate to a knight it will be hard for him to let her go." he said and Daniel nodded. "This was your idea wasn't it?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded again. "Yes, remember when I said that we become surrogate parents for the students we teach?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "He is going to be the older brother to her till she is ready for the trials and he is ready to let her go." he said and Daniel decided to end it as they focused on what they had do to do.

" Have you heard from your family since the war started?" Obi-wan asked and Daniel nodded. "I've been sending messages to them through Mace and Yoda and they have been doing the same. It's hard on Sam with us apart and Jack is really protective because he sees me as the young man I was when we first started working together as a team, in his eyes I'm the little brother that he has to protect, and it is the same for Teal'C. They know I can take care of myself, but they won't stop worrying till we go home and they see me for themselves." he said and Obi-wan nodded. " I understand that and you will see them again Daniel, but right now we need to focus on the fight here, okay." he said and Daniel took a deep breath as he calmed down and Obi-wan rubbed his shoulder gently.

It had been close to five months since the team had arrived in their galaxy, and the changes that they had brought to them and the Jedi council had been really big: he had changed and so had Anakin and Anakin was firmly in the light now, he and Padme were married and both he and Padme saw them as older brothers, Yoda and Mace trusted Anakin with their lives and the council was making changes to the jedi order. In his own case, he and his child-hood friend Siri Tachi were engaged and the council was bending the rules for the Jedi Knights who wanted a family and the council had changed things in that time, so they were letting Anakin live his life, but be there in case he need to talk to them as had Daniel's team and Padme and that was working in keeping the chancellor out of the loop and letting Anakin live like a normal man now without the chosen one prophesy hanging over him, and he had been doing great ever since, and had grown more relaxed in his skin and being able to work without anger or the other negative emotions since he had cut some of the contact with the Chancellor and had been listening to both him and Daniel and they had helped him more in the last five months.

While the three of them were on their missions, Daniel's family had been working as Padme' body-guards and they were all getting frustrated with the fact that there had been a black-out in the communications and Obi-wan knew that if they didn't get touch soon, Jack was going to think the worst and come check on them himself.

He knew that Daniel and his friends were closely bonded, and he was having a tough time being away from them, but knew that they would see each other soon enough, he also knew that Daniel and Sam were engaged in their galaxy and were planning on getting married as soon as they finished things after the war was over and when that happened, both groups of couples were going to go public and tell the senate the truth.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that with Daniel being there with him and Anakin, Daniel was acting as the buffer to Anakin's feelings and the three of them together were an unstoppable force. They had completed Daniel's training and he was at Obi-wans' level of training to where he could handle things if trouble came up, he also knew that if he wasn't there than Daniel would be if a mission came up and they had to separate.

**Rex's update:**

The clones were keeping an eye on things before a group of them on a high rise signaled that it was quiet for now and Rex signaled back that he got the message as he turned to Anakin. "What's the status Rex?" Anakin asked and Rex turned to him. "Quiet for now sir, their gearing up for another assault." he said and noticed Ahsoka. "Whose the youngling?" he asked and Ahsoka irritated from the term answered for Anakin. "I am Master Skywalker's Padawan, the name is Ahsoka Tano." she said and Rex nodded before turning to Anakin. "Sir I thought you said that you would never have a padawan?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "There's been a mix-up the youngling isn't with me." he said and she snapped at him. "Stop calling me that, you're stuck with me Sky-guy." she said and Rex started laughing at the new nick-name as Anakin turned and looked at her. "What did you just call me, don't get snippy with me little one, I don't think your even old enough to be a padawan." he said sharply to her and she back-tracked. "Well maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am." she said and Anakin turned on his adult demeanor as he answered her.

"Well you're not with Master Yoda now, so if you are ready it is time to start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect will go a long way." he said and Rex surprised nodded as he turned to her. "Right sir, come on youngling." he said and she said with an irritated note to her voice. "Padawan" as they went to check things out. "Did you ever think of pulling back a bit Captain, they would have better cover that way." she said and he thought it over before answering. "Thanks for the tip, but Master Skywalker thinks their fine where they are." he said and she asked another question. "So if your a captain and I'm a Jedi than technically I out rank you right?" she asked and he told her the truth. "In my opinion, experience outranks everything." he said and she nodded and smiled. "Well if experience outranks everything than I guess I better start getting some." she said and then heard a buzzing noise and saw a pink shield pop up in the distance. "What's that? she asked and Rex saw it and then groaned. "Not good they have got an energy shield, it's going to make things damn near impossible, if you wanted experience young one, than it looks like your about to get plenty." he said as she headed back to the others and told them.

**Back at Command:**

"This is not like the training situations that you have dealt with at the temple kiddo, we're dealing with live rounds, and as far as Anakin and I are concerned you have a lot to learn, so just trust us, to learn you have to watch and see what happens, monitor your surroundings and focus your senses and you will learn in combat as time goes on." Daniel said after they reported what was going on and she tried to give a suggestion of how to shut it down. "Where do you learn this stuff from Daniel?" Anakin asked him as they discussed the plans for attack and were examining the map reader so they could see where the shield was heading to and if there was a weakness in it.

"When the SGC was created our boss had assigned Jack as the one to train the teams that we work with, in our line of work there is no room for mistakes, you make a mistake and someone could get killed, so our entire team had started working with teams from 18 to 27 years old and the team that we had trained about two months before the accident that had caused me to ascend was a couple years older than Ahsoka who had been finished with their training at the academy and one of the group we had already taken into the SGC as she was a younger version of my fiancé and was chosen by Sam to be her second in command of her department." he said and Rex asked the next question, as he didn't know that much of his third commander and wanted to get to know him.

"What is the academy" he asked and Daniel explained. "The academy is for the branch that my fiancé and brother belong to which is called the Air Force and that covers being taught to be pilots and they are the smartest branch of the military on my home planet and we choose only the best and brightest for our line of work, since we deal with a lot of alien technology and we have some civilian workers in the program as well, and my supervisor named me chief archeological supervisor meaning that I was his civilian chief of staff, anyway with this job, you have to know what you are doing, determine threats, work with alien technology, and make sure that you are keeping whatever you are working with under quarantines." he said and than told him about Elliot and his team.

"The other members of the team were strong and smart, but one had the tendency to get shot at too much with the training blasters that we had, the other young girl was smart, but was less inclined to follow her instincts, and let her feelings get in the way of what needed to be done, which in this case meant taking us both out in the simulation, which was not an option, because the enemy can take advantage of your emotions, and the young leader of the team was good, but too indecisive, which made it harder for us to train him as he hesitated in the first simulation and I used our training blasters to take all of them out and then in the middle of the next simulation he left one of his team-mates behind to die in the middle of an explosion. By breaking that rule and not deactivating a self-destruct sequence on the device, they had flunked the test and Jack was pissed because one of our main rules is that we never left our people behind and this was one that the four of us took seriously and Jack and Hammond both were sincere when it came to this rule." he said and Ahsoka looked at him and he knew she wanted to know more about his big brother as he thought of Jack now that they were in this galaxy.

"Why is that Master Jackson?" she asked and he told her his best-friends back-ground. "Jack was a special ops colonel that went on missions like this, but during one about three years before he met me, he was hit by a stray bullet in Iraq, which is a country on my planet that is similar to Tattooine, and watched as his team-leader took their team and ran off. The ruler of the country had him arrested and imprisoned and subjected him to torture to get him to break and tell them what he knew, and when he didn't they got him addicted to a very potent drug that if too much is used could've killed him, it took days after he was freed before he could recover from it, but he still has flash-backs and like me, he knew how it felt before he could let go of it." he said and then to Obi-wan and Anakin as they had become his friends and brothers as well since he had joined them in their war there.

'That wasn't the only thing guys.' he said to them in their minds and Obi-wan got what he was saying as Anakin asked him. 'What is it Daniel?' and he took a deep breath as the anger from what Jack had told him took hold again 'One of the guy's Generals violated him, that is the reason for why he is like he is, if he is a sleep when we are on a mission stay out of arm's reach otherwise he is going to take you apart' he said and they both were disgusted with what they had just heard and knew that if they ever met the person that hurt the older brother to their best friend and team partner they were going to use their light-sabers on the guy and castrate him.

" It was during a mission that one of our teams was doing when our gate accidently connected to a black-hole and that is when Cromwell came back into his life, they used a shape charge to get the matter-stream to change directions and then shut it off, but Cromwell got sucked into the gate before the gate deactivated." he said and they all nodded as Obi-wan, Anakin and Rex got what he was saying as they were the one who spent the most time with him now. "In the life of a person, be it Jedi or clone, you use what you have learned from your mentors, but at the same time, get experience for yourself and listen to the ones that have been in combat longer than you have, you don't know me the way that Obi-wan and Anakin do, so watch me and Anakin and you will learn, okay." he said to her and she nodded as she listened to what he had just told her and let it fall into place.

"In training before we did a near live simulation training exercises on the base that my boss had set up, my boss who is a two-star General and was a combat trained soldier himself, decided to use every single simulation from the missions that my friends and I have gone on, and put it to use to teach the kids that we train so they can get on to the teams themselves, one of the groups that did this is one that was not much older than you are Ahsoka, and the leader made a mistake in one of the training exercises that could have cost everyone their lives if it was real and not simulation, so this is your first lesson, don't take everything at face value, look beyond the obvious solution and you will get your chance, okay?" he said and she looked at him in admiration and nodded as his fellow Jedi looked at him with obvious surprise, and got what he was saying since he was skilled fighter now.

"After they passed that test as well as the test of when not to follow the rules such as grace under pressure, for me and my friends we are skilled fighters and know what we are doing, and have lost friends in the process as well, one of the members of my team, who also was a friend of mine, in the beginning was turned into a host and because we couldn't get it out, we had to end his suffering by taking his life, you have only just become a padawan and have no idea of the outside world beyond the temple, so watch us as we work and you will learn." Daniel said and Ahsoka listening to this now understood where he was coming from.

"I take it, that everything you mentioned was the truth, right?" Rex asked him and he nodded. "I may be an archeologist, but I have been trained to deal with the situations that my friends and I have had to deal with because Jack and I were members of the first SG-team that went through the gate, and we have had the most experience in fighting the Sith of our galaxy, so we are skilled fighters. I'm like the Jedi when it come to this stuff, I'm a peace keeper not a soldier, so my first step is to try and reason with the protagonist and if that doesn't work than I go with the next choice and that is to fight which I will do so if something happens, which is the reason I fit in so well with the Jedi, but my brother gets' really over protective when it come to me because I'm one of the two youngest members of our team". he said and Obi-wan remembered the day they had arrived on their ship when they had met the team and things had started changing to where they were at the moment there.

"My family is the same way we prefer to talk diplomatically and if not we fight to defend our selves, my fiancé is like me, she is half soldier/half scientist, while my brothers are soldiers are to the core and will protect us if something happens in the field." he added and they nodded as Anakin thought through what his friend had just told him and realized that his friend was not the person he had met nine months earlier, but his soul was strong and as long as he had him, Obi-wan and Padme he would stay in the light.

Obi-wan thinking things over as they went through their next strategy. "As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit here." he said and Ahsoka looked at him. "If that shield is such a problem, then why don't we just take it out?" she asked and Rex fielded that question. "That is easier said than done young one, the shield has a generator somewhere, but it will be surrounded by droids." he said and Anakin thinking it over started to think like her as he got what she was saying and started to figure out a way to do it as they went.

"Well I for one agree with her, someone has to get to those generators and destroy them, that is the key." he said and Obi-wan looked at him with an amused look on his face. "Than perhaps you can tiptoe through enemy lines and solve this particular problem together." he said and she jumped to it. "Can do Master Kenobi" she said and Anakin stopped her before she tried to leave. "I'll decide what we do." he said and Obi-wan trying to keep the fight from starting again and went on with the strategy as he looked at the map with Daniel and Rex.

"If Rex and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected here, here." he said point at a spot on the mapper as they worked everything out. "They won't have much time. The droids far out number us, so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield till they're right on top of our heavy cannons and then blow them away." Rex said and Ahsoka decided to jump right in.

"We'll figure out a way, come on Master let's go." she said and he followed her, but before they were out of ear-shot. "If we survive this Snips, you and I are going to have a talk." he said and Rex looked at Obi-wan and Daniel. "They make quite a pair, don't they." he said and then. "Do you think that they will be able to destroy the generator?" he asked and Obi-wan gave him an honest answer. "They better, if they can't turn off the shield generator before the shield reaches the cannons, there'll be no escape for any of us here." he said and they got to work

**The Next Battle and Destruction of the Shield Generator**

"So what's the plan?" she asked as she and Anakin was watching things from the high-rise they were and he shifted. "Oh I thought you were the one with the plan." he said with a slight smile and she went back at him with another smile. "No, I'm the one with the enthusiasm, your the one with the experience who I'm looking to learning from." she said and he shifted back his watch. "Well first we have to figure out a way past their lines." he said and she offered an idea. "Why don't we just go around, outflank them?" she asked and he thought that one over before shaking his head. "It would take too long." he said and she offered another. "Sneak through the middle then?" she said and he thought that one over. "Impossible unless you can turn yourself into a droid." he said and that's when it when it hit him, their only chance was to make it look they were a broken piece of equipment to get through the lines. "Alright, my first lesson is to wait while you come up with a plan." she said and he removed the binoculars from his face and looked at her. "well the wait is over, I have an idea." he said and then told her his idea.

While this was going on, Daniel, Obi-wan and Rex were working on testing out their plans with the generator and moved their cannons further back as Artoo worked with the other commander and gave the alarm if the shield was getting to close and so far nothing was happening as the shots were not getting to the shield as much as coming out of it as that was what the droids were doing as they marched under it as it got closer to their area.

Obi-wan, Daniel and Rex were testing the shields with the cannon and Obi-wan was getting irritated with how nothing they did was working. "That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day." he said and Rex gave him the update. "it's no use sir, even at full power the cannons can't penetrate it." he said and Obi-wan nodded at that. "Alright Rex, it was worth a try, tell your men to fall back." he said and Daniel used his power to call to Anakin, 'Anakin how's it going over there?' he asked and heard him a minute later. 'I've figured out a way to get passed the lines, but it means the old diversion stand-by, 'can't cross their lines, let their lines cross you', we're pretending that we're a broken piece of equipment so the shield will go over us and they'll ignore us.' he said and Daniel hid a smile. 'Alright be careful.' he said and heard him call back 'will do' and cut the connection as he turned to Obi-wan.

"What did he tell you?" Obi-wan asked. "they're pretending they're a broken piece of equipment, so they'll go unnoticed and get into the shield as well from their end." he said and Obi-wan and Rex hid a smile at that, ever since the war had started Daniel had adapted some of the stuff that his family had taught him in the field and they had been using it on every planet they had gone to so far there. The one that Anakin and Ahsoka were using was one that he and his team and used in the middle of the planetary attack when Apophis had tried to attack earth and they were hiding in plain sight behind the equipment.

**And that is chapter 11, the next chapter covers the destruction of the shield and Anakin, Ahsoka and Daniel's mission to find the missing baby of Jabba the hutt and their discovery of Dooku's plan for the missing huttlet. May the force be with you.**


	12. Chapter 12: Diversions and New Missions

**The Chosen One and the Ancient One**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked**

**Chapter 12: Diversions and the New Mission**

After getting his plans out, he then found a piece of cargo containers in the middle of the street that was big enough for both of them to fit under and waved her over as he they both got under it and waited for the shield to go over them and then about five minutes later they started feeling jolts as it got hit several times as they moved forward after 15 minutes she started complaining.

"This is a stupid plan, we should fight these guys instead of just sneaking around." she said as they continued moving and he explained the strategy as they continued moving forward. "Except for the fact that their shield just passed over us, 'if you can cross their lines, than let their lines cross you'." he said and she sighed.

"If you say so." she said and they continued moving forward, while the shield moved closer to their friends and he heard Daniel call out to him a minute later. 'Anakin, how is it going over there?' and he thought of how his friend was going to find the use of his strategy pretty funny, responded. 'I figured out a way to get past their lines, but it means the old diversion stand-by 'can't cross their lines, let their lines cross you' we're pretending that we're a broken piece of equipment so they'll ignore us as the shield passes over us.' he said and heard Daniel give out a mental laugh and then said, 'Alright just be careful.' to which he replied 'Will do' and then they cut the connection and turned back to what they were doing as they moved forward till finally the line of droids were past them.

Obi-wan and Daniel were hiding behind a wall from the tanks and the guns of the droids as the shield went over them and Rex was sitting with them as it did it and Obi-wan turned to Rex. "We're inside of the shield, just stay away from those tanks, and I think we'll be fine." he said and he and Daniel pulled their light-sabers as they got ready to deflect the laser bolts.

As this was going he and Daniel were trying to figure out where to work, and the clones were getting worried about their commanders as they were shooting at the droids. "Where are the Generals?" Rex called out to Cody and his team and Cody called back. "I'm not sure sir, they told me fall back and help you." as the next blast came flying over them and they saw Obi-wan and Daniel come running up, as he shouted out to the others. "Fall back everyone, fall back" he said and they pulled back behind a set of blown up steel doors as Obi-wan and Daniel came and joined them, and then looked behind them and heard an explosion while covering up in case shrapnel came flying out at them from the direction that the explosion came from as they took cover.

As they started getting closer to the area that the shield was in, she started getting more confident. "I think that it is working master, we may pull this off yet." she said and before she started getting cocky, he responded. "We still have a ways to go before we get to the generator station." he said and she started getting impatient. "Do we still need this thing, I can't take it any more, I have to stand up." she said and they both stood up and continued moving. "You have to be careful you never know what you are going to run into." he said and just then they slammed into the back of destroyer droid, which turned around and pointed its guns at them after they hit the ground.

"You see what I mean?" he said and they started blocking bolts as it started shooting at them and stood up. "We can't beat it's shield." she said over the noise of the weapons and he decided on a new strategy. "Run!" he said to her and she looked at him in disbelief. "What, Jedi don't run." she said and he started getting irritated with her as he shouted again. "I said run!" he said and they both turned and it started following them. "Ahsoka stop!" he shouted out to her as he remembered that it's shield went down when it went into it's wheel mode. "Make up your mind!" she called back to him and he had to repeat the order. "I said stop!" he shouted and realizing what he had in mind, she stopped and as it passed her sliced through it's lower torso before Anakin sliced through the upper torso and it hit the ground in pieces as it blew up while they took a minute to get their breathing normal.

As he put his light-saber back on his belt, he gave a compliment. "Good, you take direction well." he said and they continued on as Daniel, Obi-wan, and Rex were beginning to get over-run and Cody and his men ran up to them as he gave his report. "I'm sorry sirs, they wiped out most of my unit, we had to pull out." he said and Obi-wan realized how close they were and shouted to the three of them. "The shields have almost reached the heavy cannons" he said and Daniel thinking things over decided on a new strategy to delay the General that was shooting at them and looked at Obi-wan, 'Diversionary tactic?" he said and Obi-wan mentally nodded, 'You read my mind.' he said and they both turned to the clones. "The two of you go back and take your men to the heavy cannons and do everything you can to protect them, we'll delay the droids." Obi-wan said and the two clone captains looked at them in disbelief. "But sir, I don't think" Rex said and Daniel over-rode him with the tone of the skilled fighter and General that he was. "That is an order Captain!" he snapped firmly and the two clone commanders nodded and left as they prepared for the droids to come to them and started deflecting laser shots.

Anakin and Ahsoka were walking to the shield and noticed that it was quiet, but didn't realize that it was a trap as the droids were hiding under ground with their antenna sticking out of the ground waiting to trip off the alarm. "There it is, come on." she said to Anakin and they moved forward cautiously.

While things were going fine for them, the same couldn't be said for Daniel and Obi-wan who were trying to fight off the droids and finally they stopped as the tank with the General showed up and removed the hood from his tank. "You must be the infamous General Kenobi and General Starglider." he said and Obi-wan looked at him. "We surrender." he said and one of the droids moved forward and removed their light-sabers. "Now Masters Kenobi and Jackson tell your troops to stand down." he said and levitating some crates over to a spot in front of them Obi-wan said. "General have a seat." and the droid troop General looked at him in disbelief. "Have you both gone mad?" he asked and Obi-wan shook his head. "I have conceded the battle, now we simply have to negotiate the terms of surrender." he said and the alien General started getting suspicious. "Don't try any of your tricks Jedi." he said with a warning, and Daniel had to hide a smile, since as a Jedi he knew that the other general was getting nervous and he felt Obi-wan thinking the same as they worked at keeping him busy while their partner did his part of the operation and destroyed the shield generator station before they reached the cannons.

Obi-wan smiled as he answered. "Surely there is no reason for why we can't be civilized about this." he said and the general decided to leave the tank with a rabbit shaped droid in front of him as he continued. "Tis a rare honor to be able to meet one's opponent face-to-face. You're a legend in the inner rim." he said and the other general sat down at the make-shift table. "Thank you. The honor is all mine. I'm so glad that you have decided to surrender." he said to which Obi-wan responded with a slight smile as he and Daniel sat down. "Well at some point, one must accept the reality of the situation." he and clearing his voice. "Might we have some refreshments?" he asked and the general turned to his rabbit droid. "You, bring us something liquid." he ordered and the droids nodded and turned to do so as Obi-wan looked at him. "Thank you, this shouldn't take long." he said and Daniel said to him mentally 'I hope this works.' and he said. 'It will, we just have to be patient.'

While this was going on several more ships had arrived and Yoda had just shown up, he knew that with what was going on-on the planet, that Daniel's family was getting worried over the communications black-out and Jack decided to go and send Yoda with a message to him. "We are approaching Christophsis. sir, the separatist blockade is holding position." a soldier said to the admiral in control of their cruiser. " Deploy the fleet, and have the cruisers protect the transport." the admiral said and the soldier nodded. "Yes sir." he said and left him as Yoda came on to the bridge. "Admiral, hurry we must, if we are to aid Generals Kenobi, Skywalker, and Jackson." he said and the admiral turned to him. "It will not be easy to breach the blockade, Master Yoda, it's what stopped our relief ships before." he said and Yoda gave him the advantage of the truth. "Last time not as many ships did you have, get past it we must, and get past it we will." he said and the admiral nodded at the Jedi master.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran up to the area that the generator was in and looked around, but didn't see anything and he started getting suspicious. "Stay close, we've got to be careful." he said and she ran forward. "Come on." she said and started moving forward before he could grab her. "Wait!" he said and she looked at him. "Why, we're almost there. It's right" she was saying when she hit an antennae and he started coming forward. "I said wait." he said and she fell backwards as the alarm went off and landed on the ground as droids twice their size started coming out of the ground. "Oops" she said and watched them coming flying out of the ground as Anakin called out orders as he started swinging at the droids. "Forget about the droids, set those charges." as he started working and she moved onto the platform as one of them started attacking her and she cut through it and sent it flying with the force as it hit the antennae of the other droids it set off the other droids' alarms and woke them up and they started coming at Anakin.

"Sorry" she shouted out to him and he called back as he looked at the amount of droids that were coming at him, "Whose side are you on anyway?" he asked and she got the message as she said while setting the charges. "Setting the charges." and she got to work in planting them around the generator as he worked on the droids.

Rex and his company were working at fighting off the droids when Cody went over to him. "Sir the generals have been captured, there is no one else left." he said and Rex said to him over the noise. "We've got to hold out, we can't that shield reach the cannons, keep fighting." as they both went back to shooting the guns.

"I could use a little help!" Anakin called out to Ahsoka as he was about to be over-run and she called back to him, "Sky-guy, don't move!" and she started getting a firm grip on her powers and channeling them at the wall behind him which had a hole big enough for him to fit in, and pulled it down on the droids. "What, no, no, no." he said and ducked as it fell on the droids. She moved away from the generator and he stood up with an angry tone to his voice. "You could have gotten me killed when you did that." he said and she tried to keep him from getting more ticked off at her. "I know what I'm doing." she said and he stood up and moved away from her. "I had everything under control." he said and she responded to that statement. "I just saved you life." she snapped at him and got ready to set off the charges.

While this was going on, Obi-wan was keeping the droid general busy by stalling as they negotiated the terms and he was stirring his drink as the other general swallowed his and Obi-wan set the spoon down and took a drink before getting back to their negotiations. "And after you have custody of my troops arrangements have to be made for their food and shelter. Tell me, do you have enough supplies?" he asked and the general started getting fed up with him. "Enough of this, you are stalling!" he snapped at Obi-wan tried to deny it. "Nonsense general, there are numerous details to be discussed." he said with a slight wink and the general threw the table out of the way. "Seize them!" he shouted, as the droids grabbed them both. "If you don't call of your troops, I will have no choice, but to destroy you." he said and Obi-wan and Daniel looked at the shield. "Truthfully I was hoping that your shield would be knocked out by now." he said and Daniel sent another message to Anakin.

'Anakin hurry up, we're running out of time here!' he called out and Anakin heard him as he turned to Ahsoka and with a firm tone in his voice. "Did you get the charges set?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes" she said and with another firm tone in his voice. "Than what are you waiting for?" he asked and she raised her arm and hit the detonator and it blew up. As the shield went down the color shifted back to normal and the droids started noticing. "What happened to the shield?" one of them asked as Rex smiled behind his helmet and turned to his company. "Fire off all cannons!" he called out and the cannons started blowing up the tanks.

Obi-wan noticed the shift as well as he smiled. "Oh well" he said and they both back-flipped, started getting the light-sabers from the two droids and started taking them apart before Obi-wan grabbed the alien general around the neck and one of the droids fired on them. "Don't fire!" he said quickly and Obi-wan with a smug tone in his voice. "Something seems to have happened to you shield generator, General." he said and then heard the sound of an incoming call on his com-link, turned it on and saw the admiral that was in charge of their ship.

"General Kenobi, we have gotten through the blockade and are sending your reinforcements, and Master Yoda is coming down to see you and will be there in a few minutes." he said and Daniel responded for him as he kept a grip on the alien general. "Roger that Admiral, we'll be there in five." he said and they turned he general over to the clones and met up with Yoda who came to stand in front of them. "Master Yoda, your timing is excellent." he said and Yoda smiled at them.

After the ships showed up, Anakin noticed that Ahsoka was sitting on the podium with her head lowered thinking she had failed her first test as a padawan and he took a seat and without looking at her he gave her the truth. "You're reckless little one, you never would have made it as Obi-wans' padawan." he said and she lowered her further before he finished with a smile. "But you might make it as mine." he said and she looked up at him and with a warm smile. "Come on, let's go." he said and stood up and headed for their cargo ship as she grabbed her back-pack and followed him, boarded and Rex looked at them. "Nice work General." he said and Anakin before looking at her with a smile. "You too kid." he said and she smiled as they were air-lifted to where the rest of their team was.

"Master Obi-wan, Master Yoda." Anakin said to them with a smile ad Yoda looked at his young friend with a smile and saw Ahsoka next to him. "A problem, Master Obi-wan said with your new padawan, if not ready than perhaps." he started to say and Anakin stepped in smoothly." No I admit that Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges, but I think that with a great deal of training and patience that she will amount to something." he said with a smile and Yoda nodded gently. "Then go with you and Daniel she will to Teth." he said and Anakin looking surprised. "Teth, but that is wild space, the droid army is not even in that sector." he said and Yoda gave him the reason. "Kidnapped, Jabba the hutt's has been." he said and Anakin now understood what was going on, though he didn't like it, he decided to go along with it.

"Alright master, we'll do it, who is going to run the negotiations with him?" he asked and Yoda looking at him with a smile, knew that he was past the point of being the way he used to be and was going to do his job for them and the war effort. "Master Obi-wan, the negotiations will handle, rescue Jabba's son, will your job be." he said and Anakin nodded before Yoda turned to Daniel. "Daniel, your family worried is, call them you must." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at his mentor. "Yes master, I will do so on our way to the Teth system." he said and Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Time to go Padawan." he said and they all got ready to go on their next mission and she nodded as she put her cloak on and prepared for her next mission within their group now.

"We'll see you both as soon as we can Master." Anakin said to his mentors, and Daniel looked at his mentor. "See you when we get back Obi-wan, Master Yoda." he said and they smiled as the three of them turned and left. Thinking quickly Daniel sent a message to Obi-wan. 'Obi-wan after we're finished in bringing the hutt-let back to Tattooine and Jabba, we're going to make a visit to the Lars home-stead and visit his parents and brother.' he said and Obi-wan nodded as he looked at Yoda. "Daniel said that after the mission, their going to drop by and see Anakin's family on Tattooine." he said and Yoda nodded with a smile as he knew that the decision they had come up with, was now the one that was keeping him on the right path and he was doing fine.

"Let's just hope he is ready to face his demons over this." Obi-wan said and Yoda nodded. "Ready he is to face them, fine he will be now." he said and Obi-wan nodded. Well, if I'm to bargain with Jabba, than I guess I better get going I'll see you after the mission is over Master." he said and the older Jedi master smiled as he watched his students and thought that things were going fine on the plans to keep the Sith from getting their hands on his youngest Jedi knight and he was not going to allow Sidious to hurt his young protégé during the next few years.

**And that is chapter 12: I'm going to keep it to the clone wars movie and then jump forward two years and go straight into the 'revenge of the sith' before things start coming down to the final climax. May the force be with you.**


End file.
